Kiva: King of Vampire 1st Trilogy
by Eleamaya
Summary: Kiva AU. Ini bukan tentang Kamen Rider. Bukan hanya sekedar mengganti nama villain-nya dari fangire menjadi vampire, background dan ending tetap beda. Cerita lebih dewasa. Cover by daxtee.
1. PERHATIAN! Baca ini dulu

PERINGATAN! Ini bukan tentang Kamen Rider. Buat yg udah nonton, 75% alur dan cerita beda (ada cerita tentang Kiva I lho). Ini cuma fanfic yg iseng kebibikin gara2 lagi demam vampir (dan memang aq aslinya suka, makanya Kamen Rider Kiva jadi favoritku). Buat yg blom nonton, ini ada penggalan sinopsisnya.

Buku 1 Trilogi Kiva

**Prelude: Fang Across the Time**

Tagline "_Everyone has music in their heart. Protect it_!"

2008 Timeline:

Wataru Kurenai, 21 tahun, pemuda tertutup yang tinggal seorang diri di mansion berhantu. Tidak ada yang terlihat special pada dirinya. Peliharannya pun seekor kelelawar yang bisa berbicara. Hobinya berendam di bak air hangat dan bereksperimen aneh. Namun, siapa sangka saat malam tiba, saat biola peninggalan ayahnya di ruang utama berbunyi, ia akan keluar untuk berburu vampire dengan topeng dan kekuatan Kiva. Hanya berbekal insting, tanpa ia pernah tahu misteri terbesar dalam dirinya bahwa ia sendiri adalah manusia setengah vampire. Wataru percaya ia kelak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya jika dapat memenuhi harapan dari panggilan biola tersebut. Perjalanannya tak mudah, ia harus berhadapan dengan organisasi pemburu vampire yang menganggapnya sama dengan vampire kebanyakan. Namun, ia pun tak sendirian dalam beraksi karena selalu diawasi dari kejauhan oleh werewolf pengganti ayahnya.

1986 Timeline:

Otoya Kurenai, 23 tahun, pemuda playboy yang juga seorang maestro biola, hendak mengejar-ngejar wanita bernama Yuri tanpa tahu bahwa ia tengah berurusan dengan seorang pemburu vampire. Akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang keberadaan vampire di dunia ini lewat muridnya yang ternyata seorang vampire dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan organisasi pemburu vampire meski motif utamanya demi mendekati sang gadis pemburu pujaannya. Otoya tak tahu bahwa seorang werewolf bernama Jiro ikut mengincar gadisnya. Jiro bahkan bergabung dengan organisasi karena juga memiliki dendam tersendiri terhadap kaum vampire yang telah membantai klan-nya. Otoya pun harus bersaing keras untuk mendapatkan Yuri serta IXA, senjata terkuat organisasi yang hanya berhak dimiliki oleh pemburu nomor satu, senjata yang dapat membuatnya menjadi Cross Knight.

Sinopsis untuk buku 2 dan 3 akan diposting setelah seluruh chapter buku 1 habis. Anggap saja sinopsis ini untuk memandu dan memberi gambaran di cover belakang seperti kalau kamu beli novel masih terbungkus plastik.

Buku 2 Trilogi Kiva

**Symphony: Queen's True Night**

Tagline "_She comes under the red moon and leave in rainy rose._"

Buku 3 Trilogi Kiva

**Concerto: Advent of King**

Tagline "_He is the inheritor but you are the chosen by destiny._"


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Fate : Wake Up!**

Gelap. Sunyi.

Lagi-lagi Wataru mendapati dirinya terbangun sendirian di tengah malam. Sudah 13 tahun ia seperti itu. Ia tahu dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi tapi jika malam terasa terlalu dingin baginya, ia merindukan kehangatan ibunya yang telah pergi sejak ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Model rumahnya bangunan kuno bergaya barat dan ia tidak menambah pemanas atau pendingin ruangan sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak ia menempatinya setelah ibunya hanya berpesan untuk menjaga diri baik-baik.

Wataru melayangkan pandangan ke arah deretan biola-biola pesanan yang tergantung, ia ternyata tertidur di sofa ruang utama. Di samping kiri deretan tersebut, ada sebuah biola indah yang terpajang khusus dalam lemari kaca. Ia bangkit dan mengambilnya. Biola itu dielusnya. Ujung gagang biola tempat senar berkumpulnya membentuk ukiran kepala wanita. Ia tahu biola tersebut special. Ibunya berkata biola itu memiliki nama. Biola buatan ayahnya itu bernama Bloody Rose. Bagi Wataru, Bloody Rose lebih indah daripada Stradivarius yang sudah sangat terkenal dan menjadi incaran para kolektor. Karena hanya lewat Bloody Rose-lah ia dapat merasakan jiwa ayahnya yang seolah tertinggal dan tertidur di dalamnya. Wataru menepuk-nepuk senarnya. Pasti ia tidak salah dengar. Biola itu jelas berbunyi. Senarnya beresonansi sendiri. Itulah mengapa ia mengambilnya tadi, memeriksanya.

Apa sudah waktunya? Apa ini pertanda roda takdir yang harus mulai dijalaninya? Setiap dipangku ibunya di ayunan, ibunya selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang ditakdirkan. Bahwa, jika Wataru dapat memenuhi dan menjalani takdirnya dengan baik, ia akan dapat bertemu dengan ayahnya. Kata ibunya lagi, ayahnya itu sedang berkelana untuk melindungi hati orang-orang dengan sentuhan musik dan nada indahnya yang abadi. Jika saatnya tiba, maka Wataru lah yang kemudian akan menggantikan tugasnya. Wataru tidak dapat memahami perkataan ibunya kala itu dan sekarang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingat hal itu kembali setelah sekian lama ia berpisah dengan ibunya.

Apa caraku selama ini salah ? Wataru tahu ia sangat terobsesi untuk membuat biola seindah Bloody Rose, merasa bahwa jawabannya ada di sana jika ia berhasil menyelesaikannya. Tapi ia selalu merasa yang ia buat hanya duplikatnya saja, tidak pernah ia merasa berhasil membuat biola terbaik yang hanya cocok untuk dirinya. Itu biola ayahnya ! Kata ibunya, Bloody Rose hanya biola yang mau berpasangan dengan ayahnya. Jangankan melampaui, menyamai kemahiran ayahnya dalam membuat biola saja ia tidak bisa. Dan, lagi-lagi ia tertidur saat berusaha menyelesaikannya tadi sore. Entah percobaan biola yang ke berapa.

Jika merasa sedikit frustasi begitu, Wataru biasanya akan menenangkan diri dengan memainkan Bloody Rose. Ia selalu membayangkan ayahnya sedang memainkan biola yang sama, seolah cermin di hadapah Wataru adalah pantulan tubuh ayahnya. Wataru hanya tahu wajah ayahnya lewat album foto. Dari album-album tersebut, tampak dengan jelas bahwa foto-fotonya selalu menceritakan betapa piawainya ayahnya dalam memainkan biola. Wataru sendiri mengambil sebuah foto yang baginya paling bagus, yang paling menunjukkan ekspresi dalam ayahnya saat memainkan biola. Foto ukuran kartu pos secara horizontal itu ia beri pigura kecil dan diletakkan di dalam lemari kaca, di samping Bloody Rose.

Namun, malam itu Wataru merasa nadanya tidak sinkron dengan gerakan tangannya. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih. Meski tetangga-tetangganya selalu menggosipkan rumahnya berhantu, itu karena ia sering main biola tengah malam kan? Karena ia sering bereksperimen aneh untuk membuat biola kan? Karena rumah ini sempat kosong 7 tahun sebelum kedatangan ia dan ibunya kan?

Kelelawar yang dipelihara Wataru pun mengitarinya. Kelalawar yang dinamai Kivat itu diberikan oleh ibunya untuk menjadi temannya agar ia tak terlalu kesepian. Wataru ingat ia tidak menutup jendela jadi seharusnya Kivat masih berkeliaran di luar mencari makan.

"Kivatto, ada apa?" Tanya Wataru.

Ia yakin bahwa kelelawar aneh itu bisa berbicara. Mungkin terdengar sinting, namun jika manusia hanya tinggal seorang diri dengan hewan peliharannya, hewan itu pasti akan diajaknya berbicara. Namun Kivat lain. Wataru pernah melihat kelelawar peliharaan ibunya berbicara meski saat ditanyakan langsung, ibunya selalu menjawab bahwa Wataru pasti berkhayal. Karena itulah, anak kelelewar itu –kelelawar yang ia pelihara sekarang– pastilah bisa berbicara juga. Kelelawar milik ibunya memiliki corak merah di sayap, sedangkan kelelawarnya memiliki corak kuning.

"Let's go!" jawab Kivat.

Wataru tetap bersikap normal, bisa saja itu hanya suara hatinya sendiri yang mencoba mengekspresikan tingkah laku Kivat. Ia hanya mengajaknya berbicara seperti biasa. "Ke mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jalan-jalan keluar."

"Tengah malam begini?"

"Ya, sebab berburu itu enaknya malam hari. Banyak mangsa berkeliaran"

"Aku tak mengerti."

Kivat mendorong-ndorong Wataru, memaksanya keluar rumah. "Kau sudah mendengar Bloody Rose mulai berbunyi kan? Itu panggilan kita."

"Untuk apa?" Wataru tak mengerti, kelelawar bicara mengenai Bloody Rose? Apa benar itu suara hatinya sendiri yang terlalu mengharapkan Kivat sungguhan dapat berbicara?

"Tentu saja untuk beraksi. Kita ini partner."

Ya, takdir Wataru yang baru datang itu bukan hanya sekedar menyelesaikan Bloody Rose miliknya. Bukan sesederhana itu takdir yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. Takdir yang menunggunya di luar sana mungkin lebih kejam dari itu. Wataru tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia tidak berusaha mengetahuinya. Ia sebenarnya merasa sudah cukup puas dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Tapi begitu ia melangkah keluar rumah malam itu segalanya berubah. Ia merasa pendengarannya menajam, seolah merasakan gelombak ultrasonic seperti Kivat. Ia dengan jelas mendengar suara seseorang berteriak ketakutan. Ia juga dapat mendengar deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal seolah dapat melihat orang itu berlari dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya.

Insting bawah sadar Wataru bangkit. Kivat bukan kelelawar biasa, ia bukan sekedar kelelawar yang bisa berbicara. Kelelawar itu memberi semacam suntikan pada Wataru saat menggigit tangannya, mengalirkan semacam kekuatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan membuatnya menjadi lebih berani dan ganas. Kulitnya sedikit mengeras, matanya berubah merah, urat-urat nadi di lehernya mencuat sampai ke pipi, dan taringnya keluar. Kemudian, semacam zirah yang dipenuhi rantai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Wataru pun melesat dengan 'topeng' Kiva-nya. Dan mulai malam itu, ia pergi berburu vampire yang hendak menyantap manusia.


	3. Chapter 1

**Bab 1**

**1986: ****Vampires**

Requiem. Gereja dipenuhi para pelayat berbaju hitam. Satu per satu dari mereka bergiliran menaruh setangkai mawar putih di dalam peti. Tiba giliran seorang wanita yang tampak tersedu tak segera beranjak setelah menaruh mawar, ia mengamati sesuatu. Ekspresi sedihnya berubah menjadi heran, ia melihat urat-urat merah tersembul dari leher sampai rahang si jenazah.

Jenazah itu membuka mata. Iris-nya berwarna merah darah tanpa pupil sama sekali. Kemudian ia bergerak.

Belum selesai rasa keterkejutan menyerang dirinya, wanita tadi tak sanggup berteriak. Semua pelayat yang antri di belakangnya dan yang duduk pun ikut terkesiap. Mereka melihat jenazah tadi berdiri, bermuka buas, dan mengeluarkan taring. Ia langsung menangkap wanita tadi, dan menancapkan taringnya dalam-dalam di lehernya. Wanita itu tak bisa meloloskan diri sementara para pelayat yang lain langsung berlari berhamburan keluar gereja dengan panik.

Belum habis mangsa pertamanya, jenazah itu meloncat dan menerkam seorang pelayat lagi yang belum berhasil mencapai pintu. Pelayat bertubuh gemuk itu rubuh, monster bertaring itu mendarat di punggungnya, mencengkeram bahunya, dan menunduk. Hanya dengan satu cengkraman dari saja si pelayat sudah tidak mampu berkutik. Pria itu menutup matanya dengan penuh kengerian, badannya gemetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia pun pingsan. Monster itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, hendak menancapkan taring kedua. Gerakannya terhenti dengan sebuah lemparan cawan mengenainya.

"Vampire!!" kata seseorang dengan nada seolah menantang.

Jenazah yang disebut vampir itu menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pelayat wanita yang lain, memegang buket mawar merah, berjalan pelan ke arahnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Tuhan telah khilaf...." kata wanita itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya sang vampir.

"...dari kesalahan karena membiarkan vampir sepertimu ada di dunia ini!" lanjutnya.

Wanita tadi melempar bunganya ke wajah sang vampir. Ia juga membuka pakaian layatnya dan mengenakan pakaian dinamis di baliknya. Memudahkannya untuk bergerak. Diambilnya senjata dari saku pinggangnya. Bentuknya seperti belati yang agak panjang.

Masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi, vampir itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyerang wanita bersenjata itu. Wanita itu bersalto menghindar sambil menebaskan belatinya ke perut vampir tadi. Ia langsung berdiri sementara sang vampir masih terkapar. Segera si wanita menyentakkan belatinya, mata belati itu lepas dari gagangnya dan terjulur tersambung rantai yang panjang. Ia mengayunkannya dan menambah luka vampir itu. Vampir itu mengerang dan berguling menjauh, membuat bekas goresan kukunya di pintu gereja.

Sadar kekuatannya belum cukup dan masih membutuhkan darah segar lebih banyak, vampir itu memilih kabur. Ia memanjat dengan cepat ke menara dan wanita itu tak bisa mengejarnya.

*********

Suatu pagi di kafe Maid'armour. Akira Kido dan pegawainya, Yuri Asou, bersiap-siap untuk membuka toko. Seorang pria masuk tak memedulikan tanda masih tutup di pintunya.

"Pagi, Shima-san," sapa Akira.

"Hei, Master. Berapa body percentage-mu sekarang?" tanya pria bernama lengkap Mamoru Shima tersebut. Ia sahabat Akira, dan tak masalah berkunjung lebih awal dari jam buka normal.

Akira dengan percaya diri menjawab, "18,4."

Shima tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku kopi lagi. Aku 17,2."

Wajah Akira pun berubah lesu. Ia tak menyangka akan kalah lagi. Padahal dulu Shima itu lebih gemuk dari dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat dia menjadi rajin mengolah tubuhnya. Tapi, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, Akira tak keberatan jika hanya untuk secangkir kopi saja. Kalau Shima meminta tambah, ia diwajibkan membayar.

Shima membawa kopi panasnya ke meja. Ia memanggil Yuri untuk duduk di depannya.

Yuri menunduk, "Maaf, buruan tempo hari lepas."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini masih awal. Belum terlalu lama aku mendirikan Aozora dan belum cukup waktu mengglembeng kalian semua untuk menjadi pemburu hebat. Tapi, setidaknya kita harus melindungi masyarakat kita akan bahaya ini. Dan mungkin, hanya kita saja yang baru berani melakukannya," kata Shima.

Percaya diri Yuri pun muncul kembali.

Shima meneguk kopinya, lalu ia mengeluarkan secarik foto, menunjukkannya pada Yuri.

"Target baru?" tanya Yuri.

"Pria ini adalah presdir Fuudo Company. Perusahaannya bisa dibilang masih baru, berdiri 3 tahun lalu. Tapi ia berhasil dalam bisnisnya, dan memang trend pasar sekarang membawa angin baik pagi industri otomotif."

Yuri mengamati foto itu. Seorang pria muda yang cukup tampan.

Shima berbicara lagi. "Itu hanya penampilan luarnya saja. Kudengar sudah lima sekretarisnya menghilang."

"Vampir," kata Yuri menyimpulkan.

Shima mengangguk. "Belum lama ini ia merekrut sekretaris baru. Aku sudah menyuruh yang lain menyelidiki siklusnya. Menurut data mereka, dalam minggu ini diperkirakan ia akan memangsanya lagi."

Yuri mengerti apa yang diucapkan bosnya. Tampaknya malam ini ia harus bekerja lagi.

*********

Hampir tengah malam. Seorang pria bernama Kaoru Tsugami diantar pulang kerja oleh sekretarisnya dengan mobil.

"Tolong belok kanan," katanya.

"Baik," jawab sang sekretaris membelokkan setirnya..

Setelah bebarapa ratus meter, baru sang sekretris merasa aneh sebab mereka malah sampai ke sebuah dermaga kecil di pinggir sungai. "Tuan, sepertinya kita salah jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita minum."

"Tapi di tempat seperti ini...." katanya ragu. "Jika malam ini Tuan sedang ingin ke bar sebelum pulang, saya bersedia mengantar."

"Aku senang jika harus ditemani oleh sekretaris cantk seperti kamu."

Sekretarisnya tak mengerti. "Tapi, Tuan...:" Ia memandang spion gantung. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat muka bosnya berubah. Mata merah dan urat nadi yang keluar di rahangnya.

Ia menoleh mengira tuannya sakit. "Tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Kaoru tersenyum, "Tidak, jika aku meminum darahmu." Dan ia pun mengeluarkan taring.

Kontan sekretarisnya menjerit, "KYAAA!!!!"

Sebelum tangan sang sekretaris membuka kunci, Kaoru mencengkeramnya bahunya. Sekretaris itu kesakitan.

Di mobil yang sempit, gerak Kaoru memang terbatas. Tapi ia menikmati permainan itu. Hendak merengsek ke jok depan, kunci mobilnya ia ambil dan mobilnya pun bergoyang-goyang. Goyangannya baru berhenti saat sebuah motor menabraknya dan memecahkan kacanya. Motor itu tidak berhenti, seolah memperlihatkan keliahaian sang pengendara, motor itu naik ke atas motor dan melompat-melompat di atasnya. Kaoru yang tak ingin diganggu pun menarik telepon mobil di depan dashboard. Ia memanggil para bodyguard-nya. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari mobil.

Itu yang ditunggu-tunggu Yuri. Dengan motornya, ia pun melesat turun, bermaksud menabrak Kaoru. Tapi dengan sebelah tangan, Kaoru menghentkan laju motor Yuri. Ia mencengkeram ban depan, dan membuangnya ke samping. Yuri pun jatuh dari motornya, terjatuh cukup keras sehingga helmnya terlepas. Ia lalu bangkit dan menarik keluar senjata di pinggangnya, mengayunkannya ke arah Kaoru. Sambil berusaha menghindar, langkah Kaoru semakin mendekati Yuri. Terkesiap, Yuri pun tak menyadari sang target sudah secepat itu berada di depannya. Kaoru pun memukul Yuri, menghempaskannya.

Sial, pikir Yuri. Kenapa gerakan vampir selalu lebih cepat dari manusia biasa?

Melihat pertarungan aneh di luar, sekretaris Kaoru pun membuka pintu mobil. Ia berlari menjauhi lokasi. Melihat sekretarisnya kabur, Kaoru mengacuhkan Yuri yang masih sanggup berdiri. Tepat saat itu, mobil lain berwarna putih datang dan menghalangi pandangan Yuri. Dua penumpangnya turun.

"Mana peculiknya, bos?"

Kaoru menunjuk Yuri yang memang dari pakaiannya tampak mencurigakan. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tak mau bertarung sesama manusia, Yuri lebih memilih kabur. Para bodyguard itu pun segera mengejarnya. Yuri berlari dengan cepat, ia menghilang di tikungan. Para bodyguard itu kebingungan. Namun, mereka melihat ada orang di seberang jalan. Mereka pun mendekatinya, melihat dua orang sedang berpelukan erat dan mendesah mesra. Mereka mencoba mengamatinya.

"Hei, tidak sopan," kata sang pria kepada mereka.

Para bodyguard itu pun berlalu.

Tak melihat mereka lagi, Yuri pun melepaskan pelukan. Ia tadi sempat membuang jaketnya ke sungai dan melepas kucirnya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku. Dan maaf sudah menyerobotmu seenaknya," kata Yuri kepada pria muda yang baru dikenalnya. Meski tampaknya sebaya, mereka jelas bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang dikira bodyguard tadi.

Pria yang menenteng biola itu hanya tersenyum.

Yuri pun berpamitan dengan tergesa. Ia harus mencari Kaoru. Tapi, dengan sigap pria tadi menggenggam tangannya.

"Eit, setelah menggodaku barusan, apa selanjutnya?"

"Aku bukan..." kata Yuri mencoba menghindar. Hei, apa aku dikira seorang pelacur jalanan, pikirnya.

Pria itu malah melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yuri. "Hidup itu pendek, tapi malam itu panjang." Lalu ia mencium tangan Yuri. Setelah itu ia hendak meraih bibir Yuri.

Yuri menepis pemuda mesum itu, ia mencengkeram tangannya dan mendorongnya dengan mudah. Baginya yang sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi vampir, serangan pria kurang ajar akan mudah dihalaunya. Yuri pun meninggalkan pria itu. Tengah malam berada di jalan sepi seperti ini, ia pasti baru pulang dari Night Club, pikir Yuri.

Yuri tak tahu bahwa pria itu malah semakin terkesan. "Wow! Gadis kuat." Ia pun diam-diam mengikuti Yuri.

Di tempat lain, Kaoru berhasil menemukan sekretarisnya yang bersembunyi. Sekretaris itu menggedor-gedor pintu sebuah gedung yang tampak bobrok, mencoba keluar dari arah sebaliknya, tapi tak berhasil. Kaoru memukul pintu sampai permukaannya penyok, kepalan tangannya hanya beberapa senti dari pipi sang sekretaris. Tak bisa kabur lagi, Kaoru pun menyergapnya, menancapkan taringnya, dan menyedot semua darahnya sampai habis. Puas sudah selesai mengenyangkan perutnya, Kaoru pun hendak kembali. Tapi ia melihat Yuri sudah sampai di bawah tangga.

Yuri melihat sosok sang sekretaris yang telah kaku keriput, merasa dirinya terlambat. Ia yang marah pun mengayunkan rantainya kembali, mengikat pergelangan tangan sang vampir, dan menariknya. Vampir itu balas menarik, namun karena posisi Yuri yang berada di bawah lebih menguntungkan dan mengikuti gravitasi, ia berhasil memenangkan adu tarik-menarik itu. Vampir itu terjatuh ke bawah tangga. Terkapar di lantai yang sama, Yuri pun mengubah bentuk senjatanya tadi menjadi belati. Ia berlari hendak menikam jantung si vampir. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti.

Pemuda mesum tadi menghalangi langkahnya dari depan dan menangkap Yuri yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian. Tapi seorang gadis tidak baik melakukan itu ya?"

Yuri mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, tapi si pemuda mesum itu memeluknya sangat erat dengan nafsu amat bergairah yang membuat Yuri muak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," lanjutnya.

Ia pun kembali mendorong keras si pemuda mesum. Saat lolos, ia melihat buruannya sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Sial, umpatnya.

Pemuda mesum itu rupanya belum menyerah, ia menyentuh pundak Yuri. "Lupakanlah pria tadi. Masih banyak pria lain."

Astaga, pikir Yuri. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala orang ini? Tak tahan dengan perlakuannya, Yuri pun mencengkeram kerah pria itu, membuat pria itu merasa terangkat dan berjinjit.

"Hei, kamu!" kata Yuri keras. "Siapa kamu? Mengapa kau mengganggu pekerjaanku?"

Pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

Ia hanya orang awam, pikir Yuri. Tak mungkin pria bodoh ini sengaja membantu vampir. Tak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengannya, Yuri pun menonjoknya dengan keras. Kali ini membuatnya tersungkur. Kotak biolanya jatuh berdenting.


	4. Chapter 2

**Bab 2**

**2008: Mission**

Siang sudah mulai terik, Nomura Shizuka berjalan pulang selepas kuliah. Ia melewati sebuah taman bunga dan berhenti. Bukan karena bunga yang tengah mekar tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya tapi karena ia melihat kaki manusia terjulur dari dalam semak bunga. Kaki itu menghalangi jalannya dan ia hampir menjerit saat kaki itu terlihat bergerak. Ternyata hanya kucing yang mengejutkannya. Namun, kemudian muncul seseorang dalam posisi merangkak mundur. Si pemilik kaki tadi sedang memungut tulang ikan utuh yang sepertinya bekas makanan kucing.

"Wataru?" terka Shizuka.

Orang itu mengenakan mantel panjang, topi, syal, serta google. Selera pakaian yang aneh meski musim semi bulan itu belum terlalu panas. Tapi, terkaan Shizuka benar.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau telah mengganggu makan siang seekor kucing," lanjutnya. Shizuka pun membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik berisi tulang-tulang ikan. "Tadi aku sempat mampir dulu ke rumah, ini kubawakan. Aku sudah menyuruh ibuku memasak ikan untuk menu hari ini."

Wataru menerima bungkusan itu dan memandangnya. Ia pun menghela napas merasa tulang ikan tersebut tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Apa?!" kata Shizuka tidak terima. "Semua tulang ikan sama saja, Wataru. Kembalikan makanan kucing itu dan minta maaflah padanya."

Wataru menurut pada Shizuka yang galak. Ia pun menyerahkan kembali tulang ikan yang dirampasnya tadi kepada sang kucing. Ia membungkuk-bungkuk tanda minta maaf khas orang Jepang.

Shizuka pun menggeretnya. "Sudah cukup, Wataru! Ayo, sekarang kita pulang. Kita lihat apakah benar tulang-tulang ikan ini dapat menjadi bahan dasar –yang sungguh aneh– untuk biolamu. Dasar, kenapa kau tidak tunggu aku di rumah saja?"

Wataru malah melepas pegangan Shizuka dan berjalan cepat ke arah sebaliknya.

"Hei, Wataru!" Shizuka pun mengikutinya. Ia pun sampai ke sebuah warung makan sederhana.

Seorang gadis sedang makan dengan lahap. Ia memesan porsi besar untuk menu makan siangnya. Para pengunjung warung yang semuanya laki-laki memperhatikan cara makannya dengan takjub. Padahal mereka adalah para pekerja bangunan yang kelaparan tapi mereka merasa tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu. Lagipula, mereka juga heran bahwa sepertinya tidak ada paket menu seperti itu kecuali jika gadis itu memiliki uang banyak dan membeli semua jenis lauk.

"Aku kenyang sekali," kata gadis itu. "Terus-terusan tersenyum di depan kamera memang sangat membuatku lapar."

Shizuka merasa pernah melihat gadis itu. Ia mencoba mengingatnya.

Saat itulah Wataru mengendap-mengendap merayap dari bawah meja. Gadis itu terperanjat karena melihat tulang ikan spesialnya bergerak sendiri turun. Ia pun melongok ke bawah meja dan melihat seorang bocah berpakaian aneh. Merasa bertatapan muka, Wataru pun mundur terburu-buru. Kepalanya sempat terantuk meja. Tapi ia berhasil mendapatkan tulang ikan incarannya. Ikan salmon goreng spesial.

Shizuka akhirnya ingat siapa gadis itu, ternyata ia cukup sering melihatnya di majalah fashion. Gadis itu seorang model bernama Megumi Asou. Ia kaget juga memperhatikan gadis secantik itu makan dengan rakus, _image_-nya sungguh lain. Melihat Wataru pergi melewatinya dengan wajah girang, Shizuka tahu kali ini mereka akan pulang ke rumah.

Namun sesampainya di depan rumah, mereka tidak dapat langsung masuk. Shizuka mendapati para tetangga Wataru itu lagi-lagi berkerumun di depan rumahnya, kali ini sambil membawa polisi.

"Lihat, itu si Pemuda Hantu," kata salah seorang ibu paruh baya. Teriakannya itu mengundang perhatian yang lain dan mereka pun berbondong-bondong mendekati Wataru.

"Apakah kamu penghuni rumah itu?" tanya pak polisi.

Wataru tidak menjawab. Ia terus menunduk.

Pak Polisi pun berkata lagi. "Tetangga-tetanggamu ini mengeluh bahwa dari rumahmu tercium bau busuk yang menyengat, dan itu hampir setiap hari."

Seorang pria pun menyelanya, "Bukan hanya itu, Pak. Setiap malam terdengar suara mengerikan dari rumahnya dan itu juga menganggu tidur kami."

Seorang ibu muda ikut berbicara, "Anda tak perlu mengembalikannya lagi ke sekolah. Tapi, lakukanlah sesuatu."

Shizuka bisa menebak. Cara Wataru membuat biola memang tak masuk akal. Ia juga sebenarnya tak tahan di dalam rumah saat Wataru mulai berkesperimen, bau busuknya berasal dari situ. Dan ia tak ingin membayangkannya lagi mengingat saat ini pun Wataru sedang menenteng sampah. Tapi soal yang malam-malam terdengar suara mengerikan itu pasti Wataru memainkan biola.

"Permisi, ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak sekalian," kata Shizuka. "Temanku ini memang sedikit memiliki masalah. Tapi ia sungguh anak normal koq. Karena itu ia justru butuh dukungan."

"Kamu pacarnya?" tanya pak polisi.

Muka Shizuka berubah merah. "Bukan, saya hanya temannya sejak SMA. Karena itu saya mengenalnya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki orangtua, pak. Jadi hidupnya serba tak teratur. Orangnya juga pemalu dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman dekat. Nanti akan saya nasihati lagi agar tidak mengganggu Anda sekalian."

"Memangnya apa yg ia lakukan di rumahnya?"

" Hanya membuat biola kok."

Wajah pak polisi pun berubah. Ia merasa pekerjaan seperti itu cukup keren dan hanya orang-orang yang dikaruniai bakat tertentu saja yang dapat melakukannya. "Pak, Bu, sepertinya suara-suara anehnya itu berasal dari biolanya. Suara biola jika kita tidak familiar memang terdengar agak mengerikan apalagi jika yang dimainkannya lagu-lagu yang bernada sedih." Pak Polisi itu menoleh ke Wataru. "Nak, kusarankan agar kau memainkannya di depan para tetanggamu agar mereka percaya, jangan tengah malam."

"Lalu, bau busuknya?" protes tetangganya.

"Itu jelas dari sampahnya. Gadis ini tadi bilang hidupnya tak teratur, pasti ia sering lupa membuang sampah. Lagipula," kata Pak Polisi mengamati rumah Wataru yang besar. "rumahnya sangat besar, ia pasti tidak rajin membersihkannya." Pak Polisi itu lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Wataru. "Nak, segera buanglah sampahmu agar kau tidak didenda apalagi tetangga-tetanggamu ini jelas terganggu dengan baunya."

Wataru mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami sudah boleh masuk, Pak?" tanya Shizuka.

Pak Polisi mempersilakan mereka. Ia lalu kembali berhadapan dengan para tetangganya. "Saya rasa sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Begini saja, saya tunggu laporan Anda minggu depan apakah Anda masih terganggu atau tidak. Jika masih, saya akan mendendanya. Saya rasa temannya tadi pasti juga berusaha agar pemuda itu mengubah sikapnya menjadi lebih baik."

Tetangganya masih mengeluh, "Tapi, Pak. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun. Sekarang tambah parah karena selepas SMA ia sepertinya menganggur dan banyak di rumah lalu bau busuk dan suara aneh –yang Anda sebut biola– tadi semakin sering menganggu. Kalau memang ia berbakat memainkan biola dan menjadi maestro terkenal secara nyata sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau setiap malam dan hanya dinikmati sendiri sungguh mengerikan."

Pak Polisi mencoba memahaminya. "Jika demikian, sebaiknya Anda tetap bersikap baik padanya. Siapa tahu ia akan menjadi lebih terbuka dan berani menunjukkan kebolehannya memainkan biola pada Anda. Mungkin saja ia berlatih setiap malam secara otodidak. Anda tentunya tahu kan jika kita sembarangan menggesek biola hanya suara berdecit saja yang dihasilkan? Saya tadi sudah menyarankannya padanya. Saya rasa Anda semua hanya melebih-lebihkan."

"Rumah itu kosong selama kurang lebih 5 tahun, Pak. Tuan Kurenai dan istrinya entah pergi ke mana. Dan suatu hari sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu, anak mereka tiba-tiba muncul sudah menghuninya sendirian. Itu jika memang pemuda tadi adalah anak mereka. Selain itu, ada beberapa kejadian yang mengganggu pikiran kami. Setiap malam bulan purnama, seorang laki-laki dewasa pasti berkunjung ke rumahnya dan kami tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Lalu, jika kami tidak salah ingat, istri Tuan Kurenai selalu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan jarang keluar rumah jika tidak bersama-sama suaminya. Dilihat dari perawakannya, dia bukan orang Jepang."

Pak Polisi jadi berpikir ulang, "Memang mencurigakan. Tapi keluhan Anda dari tadi hanya masalah terganggu itu kan? Apakah dulu Tuan Kurenai berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan kepada Anda? Sejauh ini belum ada tindakan yang mengindikasi kriminalitas berasal dari kompleks ini."

"Tidak juga. Kurenai Otoya adalah pribadi yang sangat menyenangkan, hanya saja beliau memiliki hobi buruk suka berganti-ganti pacar dan pulang tengah malam."

"Apa pekerjaan Tuan Kurenai?" tanya pak polisi.

"Beliau adalah seorang maestro biola. Biasanya yang dimainkan adalah lagu-lagu bernada riang sesuai kepribadiannya, kami semua menyukainya. Tapi belakangan berubah menjadi syair-syair cinta untuk istrinya setiap malam. Kami rasa hal itu wajar hanya saja entah kenapa kami semua merinding mendengarnya, seperti ada aura lain yang dihasilkan. Kami mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan Tuan Kurenai yang seperti itu. Apalagi, kami melihatnya semakin pucat dari waktu ke waktu sejak saat itu. Jika menyapa kami, terlihat bahwa ia tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dan kami sangat mencemaskannya. Kami lantas curiga dengan istrinya karena sejak kedatangannya, kami merasa ada perubahan di rumah itu. Tapi, semua pikiran negatif itu kadang termentalkan jika kami melihat kemesraan mereka, sungguh lain jika dibandingkan saat ia masih sering bersama para pacarnya. Kami akhirnya mencoba memahami bahwa kali ini Tuan Kurenai benar-benar sangat mencintai seorang wanita, dan itu juga tergambar dari lagu-lagunya yang baru. Lalu, suatu malam, nyanyian biola itu tidak terdengar lagi sampai 5 tahun lamanya. Kami pun merasa sudah tidak ada lagi hawa kehidupan di rumah itu. Makanya, kami kembali merinding saat suara biola itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi tengah malam, lagu yang sama seperti dulu. Pemuda itu mungkin saja mewarisi bakat ayahnya, tapi seperti yang Anda katakan sepertinya ia belajar secara otodidak dan belum tentu dapat menghasilkan nada dan suara yang sungguh sama persis. Kami tidak tahu apakah benar ia yang memainkannya setiap malam atau jangan-jangan hantu Tuan Kurenai yang memainkannya. Karena itulah, kami pun menjulukinya Pemuda Hantu. Berbeda dengan Tuan Kurenai yang ramah, anaknya ini sangat tertutup, entah apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya. Sungguh tidak ada kabar dari mereka."

"Cerita yang menyeramkan," komentar pak polisi ikut bergidik mendengarkannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena sudah menyangkut privasi seseorang, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah itu, paling-paling hanya bisa didenda karena sudah mengusik kenyamanan para tetangga. Ia pun menatap rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut; memperhatikan tanaman yang tumbuh tidak terawat di halamannya, cat pagar yang sudah mengelupas, dan warna tembok yang sudah sangat kusam.

"Rumah yang sangat misterius," gumamnya merasakan kesan angker pada rumah itu. Ia pun mengiyakan perkataan para tetangga Wataru. Pantas saja ia dijuluki Pemuda Hantu, batinnya.

**********

Shizuka berdiri di dekat jendela ruang utama di lantai 2. Ia mengamati para tetangga Wataru masih berbicara dengan polisi. "Mereka belum juga pergi," desahnya.

Shizuka sebenarnya khawatir, tapi yang bersangkutan malah sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal itu. Bagi Shizuka, Wataru telah berubah. Maksudnya berubah ke arah yang sepertinya lebih buruk dari yang ia tahu ataukah memang perilakunya di luar sekolah seperti itu dari dulu. Shizuka tahu Wataru sangat pemalu tapi baru selepas SMA inilah ia menjejakkan kaki ke mansion Kurenai. Karena dulu sekelas, ia sering bertemu di sekolah.

Bukan karena bangku mereka bersebelahan itu yang membuat mereka terlihat akrab. Meski telah berusaha diajak ngobrol, Shizuka sadar bahwa jika Wataru terlalu _introvert_ seperti itu ia tidak akan memiliki teman. Karena itu, Shizuka lama-lama tidak ingin menanggapi Wataru dan bosan. Namun, saat jam sekolah telah lama usai, saat banyak siswa mulai sibuk di klub masing-masing, Shizuka yang mengambil barang ketinggalan mendengar suara alunan biola yang sangat indah berasal dari kelas. Saat ia membuka pintu, Shizuka kaget karena si anak pemalu itu yang memainkannya. Reaksi takjubnya tidaklah berlebihan jika dibandingkan dengan para anggota klub musik yang kemudian memaksa-maksanya untuk bergabung. Reaksi Wataru mudah ditebak, ia justru alergi dengan mereka. Wataru harus kucing-kucingan dengan klub musik yang mengejarnya. Dan, Shizuka hanya menggunakan sebuah kalimat agar diterima oleh Wataru. "Maukah kau mengajariku memainkan biola?"

Shizuka mengaku tertarik dengan instrumen biola baru sejak ia mendengarkan musik Wataru. Sebelumnya, MP3 Player-nya hanya berisikan lagu-lagu yang berebut posisi di Oricon Chart terbaru. Ia dapat menggebuk drum tapi sama sekali tidak bisa memainkan biola. Di luar dugaan, Wataru bersedia mengajarinya pelan-pelan dengan sabar. Shizuka tidak bermaksud untuk kemudian menjadi pebiola top, apalagi merasa sudah terlambat baru seumur itu belajar memainkan biola, ia hanya ingin biola menjadi hobi barunya yang dapat dinikmati semua orang. Ia sendiri menyukai musik. Shizuka belakangan mulai mengerti, bahwa itulah jalan pemikiran Wataru selama ini. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada batasan waktu, dan bebas. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sayang juga sih jika bakat Wataru tidak dimaksimalkan. Atas desakan klub musik dan Shizuka, pernah juga akhirnya Wataru mempertimbangkan untuk mengisi pentas pekan seni dengan kepiawaian biolanya. Tapi semua menjadi kacau-balau karena begitu di atas panggung, dia gugupnya bukan main dan justru hanya gesekan berdecit yang keluar. Setelah kejadian itu, klub musik pun menyerah total tapi Shizuka tidak. Dengan caranya sendiri ia mendekati Wataru. Baginya, Wataru mungkin aneh tapi tidak seburuk itu.

Hanya itu yang Shizuka tahu semasa SMA. Setelah lulus, ia pun ingin terus berteman dengan Wataru dan sedikit memaksa agar boleh berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia kaget melihat ruang kerja Wataru. Ruang utama itu berantakan dengan sisa serutan kayu di sana-sini, bekas Wataru mengamplas badan biola. Ia juga takjub melihat sederetan biola terjejer digantung seperti jemuran. Apa Wataru yang membuat semua ini? Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selain Wataru piawai memainkan biola, ia mahir pula membuat biola. Shizuka kemudian dijelaskan bahwa itulah cara Wataru menyambung hidupnya. Dan rutinitas seperti saat inilah yang sering Shizuka lihat.

Shizuka menjauhi jendela dan berjalan ke arah lemari kaca yang memajang Bloody Rose. Ia memandang foto ayah Wataru. Lelaki yang penuh kharisma, batinnya. Foto yang masih sangat muda, kira-kira seumuran dengan Wataru sekarang, seolah waktu ayahnya memang telah berhenti. Awalnya, Shizuka berpikir bahwa ayah Wataru pastilah telah meninggal dunia sejak Wataru masih kecil. Ia mencoba memahami bahwa sifat Wataru yang cenderung canggung, lemah, dan kurang percaya diri berasal dari ketiadaan seorang ayah yang membimbingnya. Ia merasa bahwa seorang anak lelaki pasti membutuhkan seorang ayah untuk melihatnya tumbuh. Tapi Wataru sendiri percaya bahwa ia kelak akan bertemu dengan ayahnya di saat yang dijanjikan seperti kata ibunya, yaitu saat Wataru sudah dapat memenuhi panggilan takdirnya. Shizuka mencoba menerjemahkan kata-kata Wataru tentang apa yang disebut dengan takdirnya jika melihat perilaku Wataru, bahwa itu berarti Wataru harus dapat menjadi seorang violinist hebat mendekati ayahnya, sama persis, atau justru melampaui. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan menciptakan biola yang pas untuk dirinya. Namun, jangankan sama, Wataru sendiri selalu merasa bahwa membuat duplikat Bloody Rose saja tidak bisa padahal Shizuka merasa biola yang selama ini dibuang Wataru ke tempat sampah adalah biola-biola yang tak kalah indah dan –yang penting– dapat digunakan oleh orang lain jika Wataru tidak suka. Yang jelas, Shizuka masih tidak mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana orangtua Wataru bisa tega meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sebesar ini demi alasan itu. Tidak adakah cara lain yang lebih baik?

"Wataru, aku tahu kau terobsesi untuk membuat biola seindah milik ayahmu ini. Tapi aku yakin saat membuatnya dulu, ayahmu pasti menggunakan bahan-bahan normal. Bukan itu!" katanya menunjuk sebuah kayu bertuliskan Kuil Rokuni yang teronggok di dekat meja kerja Wataru. "Atau itu," katanya menunjuk daun pintu besar dengan bekas goresan yang disandarkan di dinding. "Atau sampah ini," katanya mengangkat bungkusan plastik berisi tulang ikan yang dibawanya.

Wataru memandang daun pintu yang dimaksud. "Sebenarnya itu bahan yang bagus. Sayang, ada goresannya. Besar pula."

"Kenapa masih kau ambil? Lihat, kayunya sudah agak lapuk kan? Kau bilang itu berasal dari gereja yang sudah lama tidak terpakai? Gereja yang mati di kota ini hanya satu, dan katanya jemaatnya kabur karena vampire pernah bangkit di sana."

"Vampire?" tanya Wataru.

"Sulit dipercaya sih. Tapi bagian dalam gereja memang berantakan seolah pernah terjadi suatu keributan besar. Goresan memanjang dan besar itu salah satu buktinya. Buang saja, Wataru. Menyeramkan."

"Katanya kau tidak percaya," kata Wataru pura-pura cuek. "Kalau kayu yang ini menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Astaga, Kuil Rokuni kan masih beraktivitas. Kau mencuri papan namanya dari gerbang?" Shizuka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu, tulang ikan ini mau kau apakan?"

"Untuk campuran warna."

Shizuka tahu itu tandanya ia harus menyingkir. Saat Wataru mulai mengolah sampah ini, pasti bau busuknya akan segera memenuhi ruangan

***********

.

Megumi Asou sedang bergembira. Sore itu, ia sedang berada di tepi kolam renang sebuah hotel berbintang. Ia tengah mengikuti wawancara dengan seorang model terkenal yang mencari-cari model perempuan untuk studio-nya.

"Saya tak menyangka Anda akan mengundang saya, Kaoru-san," kata Megumi sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah. Ia menyodorkan bagian sampulnya. "Saya adalah penggemar berat Anda. Kyaa!!"

Kaoru hanya tersenyum,"Kalau begitu, kamu boleh melihat-melihat studio saya. Sekarang saya sedang hobi fotografi.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Megumi tak percaya dan melonjak kegirangan. "S-saya diterima nih?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kaoru. "Aku juga sudah melihat hasil kerjamu. Kamu memang model baru, tetapi foto-fotomu sangat menawan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Mari, sekarang ikut saya," ajak Kaoru.

Megumi pun bersemangat mengikutinya. Studio yang dimaksud Kaoru tidak begitu jauh dari kolam renang, masih dalam area hotel. Kaoru menyapa para staf-nya. Ia juga menunjukkan kebolehan pada Megumi dengan mencontohkannya berpose di depan kamera. Megumi pun semakin antusias. Ia memandang Kaoru dengan kagum.

Lalu, dengan bahasa isyarat lewat jarinya, Kaoru memanggil Megumi. "Kamu akan difoto di sebelah sana."

Megumi semakin tak sabar. Ia pun berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kaoru. Ia menoleh pada Kaoru. "Benar disini?"

Kaoru menyuruhnya mundur sedikit lagi sampai Megumi masuk ke balik tirai hitam. Ia lalu menduga sedang berada di sebuah bilik karena sangat gelap.

"Kaoru-san?" Megumi mencoba memanggilnya karena merasa heran dengan tempatnya.

"Aku di sini," jawab Kaoru pelan dari belakang Megumi. Ia ternyata masuk tanpa sepengetauan Megumi.

"Ini apa maksudnya?" tanya Megumi.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Kaoru sambil mengelus pipi Megumi. "Aku sangat suka dengan kecantikanmu."

Megumi merinding. Apa? Kaoru yang model itu adalah cowok mesum? Tapi megumi tampaknya salah. Ia melihat urat nadi berwarna merah mencuat dari leher sampai rahang Kaoru. Puncak keterkejutannya adalah saat Kaoru mengeluarkan taring.

Megumi pun reflek melarikan diri. Ia menerobos Kaoru dan keluar dari sisi satunya yang berbeda dari tempat ia datang. Ia berlari sampai mendapati dirinya berada di basement tempat parkir mobil. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti karena dihadang Kaoru yang sudah berada di depannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Kaoru lalu mencekik Megumi, mendorongnya sampai menghajar pintu sebuah mobil. Ia pun semakin mendekat dan...

DOR!!

Kaoru mundur. Ia melihat darah menetes dari perutnya, menyadari dirinya tertembak sebuah peluru perak. Sambil mengerang kesakitan, ia memandang Megumi yang tersenyum di depannya. Padahal tadi ia tampak ketakutan. Ada apa gerangan, pikir Kaoru.

"Padahal jika kamu manusia, kita dapat menjalani kencan yang menyenangkan," kata Megumi menjulurkan pistolnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kaoru jatuh berlutut.

"Aku adalah pemburu vampire paling cantik di kota ini," jawab Megumi. Dari tadi ia hanya berakting untuk mendekati Kaoru dan membuatnya menunjukkan sosok aslinya. Ini merupakan misi yang didapatnya dari organisasi. Kaoru telah memangsa gadis-gadis yang diimingi menjadi fotomodel seperti dirinya.

"Kau!!" Kaoru semakin mengerang. Ia mengingat bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berurusan dengan pemburu. Ingatannya pun melayang ke 22 tahun yang lalu.

"Bersiaplah," seru Megumi. "Peluru terakhir untukmu."

Megumi sudah bersiap menembak kembali. Tapi ia sedikit memperhatikan ada perubahan pada diri Kaoru. Tiba-tiba pakaiannya robek, kulitnya mengeras, jarinya memanjang, raut mukanya mengkerut, dan sepasang sayap muncul dari bawah kedua lengannya.

"Gawat, mode chimera."

Megumi pun langsung menembakkan banyak peluru yang dimilikinya. Tapi, peluru-peluru itu hanya menggores kulitnya saja. Ia tak menyangka Kaoru akan secepat itu berubah ke wujud Chimera. Meskipun menjadi lebih kuat, wujud ini biasanya dihindari para vampire karena akan kehilangan akal sehat dan susah untuk kembali. Level vampire yang tidak beradab seperti itu justru menjatuhkan derajat mereka ke kelas paling bawah. Kaoru pasti sangat terkejut dan marah serta didorong oleh rasa sakit yang diterimanya barusan sehingga ia terpaksa melepas kekuatannya. Biasanya, jika terdesak, kebanyakan vampire akan memilih kabur dan itu hal yang dirasa mudah karena kecepatan mereka berbeda dengan manusia. Namun, bukan berarti para pemburu terlatih tak bisa mengejarnya. Situasi yang dialami Megumi kini sangat berbeda. Ia belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Chimera dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Chimera itu terus mendekat seolah mengabaikan tembakan bertubi-tubi yang diarahkan padanya. Ia pun mengayunkan tangannya dan membuat Megumi terbanting ke seberang mobil. Megumi sebenarnya berinisiatif memilih kabur. Tapi jika Chimera ini sampai muncul di permukaan bagaimana? Ini belum terlalu malam, di atas sana pasti masih terdapat banyak orang. Sial, padahal aku tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Chimera itu berdiri di atas mobil, tepat di atas Megumi terkapar. Megumi tak dapat menghindar. Ia merasa perlu pedang yang lebih kuat dan tajam untuk dapat menebas sayap si Chimera. Dan Chimera itupun hendak menerkam Megumi.

Sebuah bayangan yang bergerak sangat cepat menyapu Chimera itu dari pandangan Megumi. Megumi yang kesakitan pun mencoba duduk dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bunyi gedebum di ujung basement menggerakkan Megumi. Chimera itu telah ditarik dan dibawa lari oleh sebuah...zirah merah??

Megumi mengamatinya, ada seseorang memakai sebuah kostum bak pahlawan bertopeng yang menolongnya. Orang itu menghantamkan Chimera ke dinding beton sampai sedikit melesak. Megumi tak percaya ada orang sekuat itu. Lalu, dengan cepat, orang itu langsung meninju dada si Chimera hingga tembus sampai berlubang. Tangannya menggenggam jantung dan hanya butuh sekali remas untuk membuat Chimera itu hancur berhamburan menjadi debu dalam sekejap.

Cepat sekali, pikir Megumi. Apa dia senjata baru organisasi? Tapi sepertinya bukan, orang itu seolah ganas dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chimera yang dijumpainya barusan. Saat orang itu berbalik, Megumi lantas menundukkan kepala di balik mobil. Ia takut orang itu berbalik mengincarnya.

Tak lama berselang, Megumi pun memberanikan diri keluar. Ia tak mendengar suara apa pun saat orang itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Megumi lalu mendekati lokasi tewasnya Chimera, merasakan pasir-pasir di sekitar kakinya. Ia melihat bekas darah dan mengusap tembok yang melesak dari hantaman tadi, merasa harus segera dibereskan. Huh, orang itu pergi begitu saja, keluh Megumi. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Lesakan itu tampak membentuk sebuah simbol. Ia pun mundur agak menjauh untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Megumi mencoba menerkanya. Simbolnya seperti kelelawar.

Siapa? Siapa dia?!

**********

"Hei, Wataru?" tanya Kivat melayang-layang di sekitar kepala Wataru yang baru datang entah dari mana. Ia tadi kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

Wataru langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofanya. Ia tadi terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mengurus vampire padahal belum terlalu malam. Ia kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan. Bau busuk yang masih tercium di dalam ruangan tidak juga dapat membuat Wataru bergerak membereskannya. Ia pun melamun memandang Bloody Rose yang tersandar di lemari kaca.

"Bagaimana ya membuat warna yang indah seperti itu?"

Wataru tak mengerti. Biola itu terus berbunyi jika ada peristiwa seperti tadi. Sampai kapan ia akan melakukannya? Jawab aku, ayah!


	5. Chapter 3

**Bab 3**

**1986: Concour**

Yuri mengantuk, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak cukup tidur karena harus membasmi vampir. Ia terduduk lemas di meja kafe. Akira pun menegurnya.

"Pelanggan belum berdatangan, kau istirahat dulu di belakang. Nanti kalau aku kerepotan, kau akan kupanggil."

"Tidak koq. Tidak apa-apa, Master," jawab Yuri.

"Benarkah?"

Yuri mengangguk.

"Lihat, Buruman ingin kau semangat."

Yuri melihat ke bawah. Anak anjing milik Akira itu menjulur-julurkan lidahnya di dekat kaki Yuri, tandanya sedang gembira. Tak suka, Yuri pun melompat dan berdiri di atas kursi.

"Aduh, Yuri-chan," kata Akira. "Padahal Buruman itu lucu sekali dan tidak suka menggigit, tapi kenapa kau phobia padanya?"

"Bukan hanya Buruman," jawab Yuri mengernyit memandang Buruman. "Maaf, aku tidak suka anjing."

Akira pun menggendong Buruman, mengelus-ngelusnya. "Memang sih Buruman tidak gampang akrab dengan orang, tapi kan kamu bukan orang baru di sini."

Akira pun memasukkan Buruman ke kandangnya. Saat itu, Shima datang.

"Shima-san," seru Yuri segera turun dari kursi, merasa malu.

Akira menyapa Shima, "Kali ini persentase lemak tubuhku 17,1."

Shima tertawa. "Baru lima hari kau sudah turun sebanyak itu? Tapi sayang sekali, aku juga turun menjadi 16,9"

Akira lesu kembali, lalu ia kembali ke dapurnya.

Shima pun berbicara dengan Yuri. "Aku sudah menerima laporannya. Untuk pengejaran selanjutnya, aku serahkan ke pemburu lain. Kau terlihat oleh bodyguard-nya kan?"

Yuri menunduk lagi, "Maaf."

"Tapi tindakanmu untuk tidak melawan mereka tepat. Identitasmu tetap tak akan ketahuan," Shima mengeluarkan foto kembali. "Mungkin yang selanjutnya ini akan lebih mudah untukmu."

Yuri mengamatinya, seorang gadis yang cukup imut. Dari fotonya, Yuri tahu gadis itu adalah pemain biola. "Ini targetnya?"

"Bukan," kata Shima. "Identitas vampirnya belum ketahuan, tapi kemungkinan gadis ini akan menjadt incaran berikutnya. Aku ingin kau melindungi gadis ini. Namanya Miyazawa Hitomi."

"Mengapa gadis ini diincar?"

"Sudah tiga pemain biola wanita yang tewas. Tapi semuanya pemain baru yang akan debut. Gadis ini juga menjadi kandidat untuk _concour_ internasional pertamanya. Semua berharap banyak padanya, karena itulah ia berpotensi diincar. Kemarin kamu mungkin terlalu fokus pada buruan sehingga meninggalkan korban. Kali ini prioritaskan untuk melindunginya, tak perlu terlalu menyelidiki sosok si vampir. Meski demikian, kamu tetap harus waspada. Agar lebih mudah menjaganya, aku sudah mengatur agar kau menjadi manajernya yang baru."

"Baik." Yuri paham, tempo hari saat melawan vampir bernama Kaoru ia gagal menyelamatkan sang sekretaris, bahkan gagal membasmi si buruan. Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir ini salah pemuda mesum waktu itu, batinnya. Yuri berharap tak bertemu lagi dengannya.

*********

Miyazawa Hitomi sedang berlatih di ruang pribadinya. Ia berkosentrasi untuk _concour_ nasional yang akan diikutinya seminggu lagi. Jika ia menang, kesempatannya untuk _go internasional_ akan semakin terbuka lebar. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Alunan biolanya berhenti saat ia melihat seorang wanita tak dikenalnya masuk ke ruangannya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, wanita itu lebih dahulu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya Yuri Asou," katanya sambil membungkuk. "Saya manajer baru Anda."

"Ah, aku sudah diberitahu sebelumnya," kata Hitomi. "Senang bertemu Anda."

"Maaf, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi izinkan saya mengecek jadwal Anda untuk hari ini." Yuri pun mengeluarkan buku sakunya. Ia mendekat. "Satu jam nanti ada wawancara dengan majalah lalu dua jam latihan."

"Dua jam latihan tak akan cukup," terdengar suara pria di dalam ruangan.

Yuri merasa tidak melihatnya saat masuk tadi. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat ada seseorang duduk tersembunyi di belakang piano.

"Tiga jam. Oh, tidak. Bagaimana jika berjam-jam sampai larut malam?" lanjut orang itu.

"Guru," kata Hitomi.

"Apa Anda ingin memforsir murid Anda? Bahkan, tampaknya Anda sudah datang sebelum jadwal yang seharusnya masih 3 jam lagi," timpal Yuri.

Pria itu tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Yuri. Dari suaranya, Yuri bisa menebak bahwa pria itu masih muda. Betapa ia terkejut saat pria itu berdiri dan menunjukkan sosoknya. "Kamu..."

"Pelajaran di malam hari pasti lebih menyenangkan," katanya.

Itu pemuda mesum waktu itu!! Kenapa ia bisa di sini? Tunggu, tadi Hitomi bilang Guru? Ah, Yuri ingat bahwa saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun, pria itu sedang membawa biola. Tapi, orang seperti dia adalah guru?? Yuri semakin tidak mengerti. Dan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Tidak mungkin," seru Yuri masih terkejut.

"Ah, guru selalu saja berkata seperti itu," katanya pada gurunya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Yuri, "Nona Asou, ia hanya bercanda."

Tentu saja aku tahu, pikir Yuri. Tak mungkin ia akan benar-benar melatih sampai tak kenal waktu. Itu namanya guru sadis. Tapi jika yang dia maksud itu adalah sebuah tindakan cabul, Yuri tidak bisa membayangkannya. Kalau begitu aku harus ekstra ketat menjaga Hitomi dari pemuda cabul seperti dia. Tunggu, pikir Yuri. Kenapa ini menjadi kebetulan sekali? Malam itu saat berhadapan dengan vampir, pria ini muncul. Sekarang saat ia sebenarnya tengah mengemban misi yang sama, pria ini juga ada. Apa dia vampirnya? Jika ya, apa dulu dia memang sengaja membebaskan Kaoru? Bisa saja, sebab vampir kali ini mengincar para pemain biola wanita. Dan, pria perayu wanita sepertinya pasti berpura-pura berperan sebagai seorang pelatih.

Hitomi berbicara lagi, "Ah, Nona Asou, kuperkenalkan beliau Kurenai Otoya. Ia adalah master biola yang sangat berbakat. Sayang, ia tak mau bicara mengapa ia mundur dari karir profesionalnya. Padahal usianya baru 23 tahun, masa depannya masih panjang. Meski demikian, aku tetap mengaguminya."

Yuri merasa takjub dengan latar belakang si pemuda cabul ini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Saat itulah, Otoya memainkan biolanya, bermaksud mengenalkan diri dengan bahasa musiknya. Yuri memang belum mendengarkan permainan Hitomi tapi ia merasa musik yang dihasilkannya sangat indah.

Otoya pun selesai memainkan sebuah potongan lagu. "Kurenai Otoya, senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya pada Yuri. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Yuri. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan?"

Entah kenapa Yuri merasa merinding, padahal sesaat tadi ia terpana.

Otoya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yuri, "Katakan bahwa aku adalah pria yang ditakdirkan untukmu."

Sudah kuduga, pikir Yuri mendengarkan bisikan rayuan Otoya. Sehebat apapun dia, aku sudah _ilfil_.

*********

Seminggu kemudian, Hitomi mengkuti _concour_ yang sudah ditargetkannya, Yuri menyaksikannya dari balkon. Ah, jadi seperti inilah musik klasik, pikirnya. Yuri merasa itu bukan dunianya, tapi ternyata jika mendengarkan rasanya hati ini menjadi tenang. Ia senang bisa mengenal musik klasik karena menjadi manajer Hitomi.

Selama seminggu ini, Yuri tidak menemukan kejadian yang patut diwaspadai. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan, ia bisa melihat wajah serius Otoya jika sedang melatih Hitomi. Selain memainkan biola, Otoya ternyata juga bisa memainkan piano untuk mengiringi biola Hitomi selama latihan. Semua nada yang dihasilkannya dari dua alat musik itu sungguh indah. Yuri mengakuinya, meski awam ia bisa membandingkan permainan sang guru dengan sang murid. Pria itu memang mesum, norak, cabul, gombal, dan sebagainya. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut musik rasanya ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda, pikir Yuri. Sepertinya Yuri bisa sedikit lega karena Otoya tidak mengoda Hitomi secara berlebihan. Tentu saja, karena dirinyalah yang justru menjadi incaran rayuannya. Dan, bagaimana Hitomi bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka sungguh cocok?

Jika mengingat hal itu rasanya sungguh kesal. Dan kalau memang benar Otoya vampirnya, aku pasti tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuhnya, pikir Yuri. Apa karena aku tampak terlalu mengawasinya sehingga ia tidak menunjukkan tindakan yang mencurigakan? Cepat tunjukkan wujudmu yang sebenarnya, wahai vampir.

Yuri melihat Hitomi sudah tidak ada di panggung. Ia pun bergegas turun dan mendatangi kamar ganti.

"Hitomi-san, permainan Anda bagus sekali tadi," katanya mengetuk pintu.

Lama Yuri menunggu, tetap tak ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Ia pun membukanya dan masuk, tak melihat siapa pun di sana. Hanya ada tas Hitomi masih tergeletak di atas meja rias. Berarti Hitomi memang belum pulang, pikirnya.

"Jangan-jangan...," seru Yuri cemas. Saat ia hendak keluar, ia melihat Otoya bersandar di pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Otoya melihat kecemasan Yuri.

"Kau tahu dimana Hitomi?"

"Tak usah khawatirkan dia. Hitomi kan bukan anak kecil lagi," katanya santai.

Apa itu tantangan dari sang vampir atau kah pria ini memang tidak peduli? Yuri tidak bisa mengatakan alasan kenapa ia begitu cemas. Kalau memang Otoya hanyalah manusia biasa, ia tak bisa menyebut kata vampir.

"Sudahlah, lekas bantu aku mencarinya," kata Yuri keluar kamar.

"Aku justru senang dia tidak ada," Otoya lalu menggandeng tangan Yuri. "Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua." Ia pun menarik Yuri ke dalam kamar kembali dan menutup pintu.

Yuri paling tidak suka Otoya selalu merayunya di saat genting seperti ini. Ia tidak mau kehilangan target lagi hanya karena dihalang-halangi Otoya seperti tempo hari. Jika memang Otoya vampirnya, tentu ia mau menahannya di kamar selama mungkin dan bertanya dimana Hitomi ia sekap. Tapi bagaimana jika ia salah sementara Hitomi di luar sana malah dimangsa? Yuri pun ingat perkataan Shima untuk lebih memprioritaskan penjagaan terhadap Hitomi.

Oke, lupakanlah kemungkinan bahwa Otoyalah sang vampir. Aku harus menemukan Hitomi lebih dulu daripadanya.

Otoya mulai bergairah, "Ayo, kita mulai."

"Tidak akan, minggir!!"

Yuri mendorong Otoya dengan kasar ke tembok. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Otoya. Lagi-lagi Otoya memandangnya dengan terkesan.

"Wow, semakin kau tidak mau denganku semakin aku tertantang mendapatkanmu. Kau sungguh lain."

Ia kembali mengikuti Yuri.

**********

Seorang pemuda sedang berlari kecil pada malam itu. Ia melewati taman kota dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di dekat kolam yang memiliki pancuran air sangat indah. Saat sedang beristarahat, ia melihat sesosok orang mengenakan gaun putih berdiri di gazebo di dekatnya. Kemudian, ia mendengarkan sebuah musik yang berasal dari arah yang sama. Musik yang indah, batinnya. Ia pun menikmati musik itu.

Hitomi mengubah nadanya, ia memainkannya menjadi lebih kencang dan bersemangat. Hitomi tersenyum lebar saat pemuda itu seolah kehilangan kesadaran dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Yuri dari samping pilar gazebo. Ia lalu dengan sigap segera berlari ke depan Hitomi dan memasang posisi melindungi Hitomi. Ia dari tadi berusaha keras menemukan Hitomi. Apa yang Hitomi lakukan di sini, pikir Yuri. Sungguh berbahaya sekali.

Pemuda itu pun berhenti, ia tersadar oleh teriakan Yuri. "Lho? Aku koq..." Ekspresi bingungnya membuat Yuri merasa ada yang aneh. Yuri menjadi berpikir bahwa saat pemuda itu berjalan tadi seperti tengah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Jadi, bukan dia vampirnya? Tapi aura vampire sedekat dan sekuat ini lalu apa?

"WUAAAAAAA," tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berteriak dan berlari kabur terseok-seok.

Yuri merasa ada hal mengerikan yang sudah dilihat pemuda itu. Dan hal itu berada di belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Hitomi sudah mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Ah, Nona Yuri. Lomba tadi membuatku lelah dan lapar, tapi Anda sudah lancang mengganggu makan malamku. Padahal kita baru berkenalan sebentar saja. Bagaimana kalau kau menggantinya?"

Yuri terperanjat. Vampir yang ia cari-cari justru Hitomi sendiri. Tapi, Yuri tahu ia tak boleh lama-lama terkejut. Ia lalu mencabut belati dari balik blazer-nya dan hendak menghujamkannya ke Hitomi. Hitomi terkesiap. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan berurusan dengan pemburu. Jangan-jangan manajernya diganti karena ia sudah diincar? Hitomi pun reflek mengangkat tangannya, berusaha melindungi diri.

BRAAK!!

Belati Yuri menghujam biola Hitomi sampai berlubang. Hitomi pun melolong. Ia lalu mendorong Yuri dan membuatnya terjatuh di kolam.

"Biolaku. Teganya!!" Hitomi pun melompat ke kolam. Ia menerjang Yuri.

Yuri dapat merasakan bahwa kegeraman barusan membuat Hitomi menjadi lebih berani. Dari gerakannya yang sempat takut tadi, Yuri paham bahwa Hitomi adalah vampire muda yang sepertinya belum berpengalaman sama sekali. Hal itu membuat tugas Yuri menjadi lebih mudah. Yuri pun menangkisnya. Ia menendang Hitomi dan membuatnya tersungkur. Hitomi berusaha berdiri tapi gaunnya yang basah menyulitkan gerakannya. Yuri lalu mengubah mode senjatanya menjadi mata rantai, ia mengayun-ngayunkannya ke arah Hitomi.

"AAA," Hitomi kesakitan. Gaunnya menjadi penuh robekan dan badannya tergores. Ia ingin berubah menjadi Chimera tapi pikirannya selalu mengingatkannya. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh.

"Kali ini tak akan meleset!" seru Yuri hendak menghujamkan belati sekali lagi dengan cepat. Tapi, Lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti.

Otoya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya itu tiba-tiba datang menangkis serangan Yuri. Yuri tak menyangka genggaman tangan Otoya kuat sekali.

"Sesama wanita tidak boleh berkelahi. Apalagi kau, tidak pantas mengayunkan senjata tajam seperti itu, berbahaya. Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Tak usah memperebutkanku, aku cinta kalian berdua koq," kata Otoya.

Astaga! Apa yang ada di otak Otoya hanya masalah cewek saja? Dan kenapa Otoya harus mengganggunya lagi? "Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!"

Otoya pun melepaskan Yuri. Yuri terdorong karena tenaganya sendiri dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat ia menatap ujung kolam tempat Hitomi terseungkur tadi, Hitomi sudah menghilang!

Otoya mendekati Yuri, "Sekarang kita sendirian lagi."

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Yuri.

Otoya memperlihatkan ekspresi heran.

"Kau tadi tidak melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa? Dari tadi yang ada di mataku hanya kamu saja."

Yuri sudah muak dengan rayuan Otoya yang selalu salah tempat. Ia pun berbalik dan mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Otoya. "Kau kenapa selalu menggangguku? Jangan-jangan kau teman mereka ya?"

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bloon! Kau selalu membebaskan vampire-vampire yang kuincar, kau pasti teman mereka."

"Oh, jadi itu namanya vampire ya? Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Aku cuma tahu vampire dari buku-buku cerita."

"Karena kau vampire juga, bersiaplah!" Yuri mengganti targetnya, kini ia menyerang Otoya.

Otoya mengelak dengan gesit. Ia menangkis, kembali menahan senjata Yuri, dan memutar tangannya ke belakang. Yuri mengendurkan tangannya, ia berbalik lagi dan bermaksud menonjok mukanya. Tinju Yuri hanya bersarang di telapak tangan Otoya. Kini kedua tangannya terkunci. Yuri pun terjatuh. Otoya lalu mengambil senjata Yuri.

"Kalau kau terlalu lama bermain denganku, nanti vampire itu keburu lolos."

"Kembalikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Serahkan ini padaku. Berbahaya untukmu. Kau tunggu saja ya?" Otoya pun kabur dengan cepat.

"Tunggu!!" Yuri mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi, ada bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Pergelangan tangannya keseleo karena berusaha lepas dari kuncian Otoya tadi.

Siapa dia, pikir Yuri. Benarkah ia bukan pemuda mesum biasa? Benarkah ia hanya seorang maestro biola? Gerakan tubuhnya seperti sudah terlatih dan ia tak kalah cepatnya dengan vampire. Sikapnya sungguh mencurigakan namun sebenarnya Yuri tak merasakan sedikit pun aura vampire terpancar dalam diri Otoya. Oke, ia adalah manusia. Kalau dilihat-lihat sekali lagi, sepertinya tadi Otoya sedikit marah. Tatapan marah itu tampak bukan ditujukan kepadanya.

Yuri menggeleng. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus mencari mereka berdua.

***********

Hitomi berlari melintasi jembatan sambil terus menangis memeluk biolanya. Ia sudah hampir sampai ke seberang jalan dimana mobil-mobil masih berseliweran karena malam belum terlalu larut. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan orang berjalan dari arah sampingnya. Gawat, pikir Hitomi. Apa pemburu itu sudah menemukanku?

Otoya muncul di hadapan Hitomi.

"Guru!" seru Hitomi lega. Ia pun segera memeluknya. "Aku takut sekali, guru. Perempuan itu melukaiku. Guru tadi datang untukku kan?"

"Apa arti musik bagimu?" tanya Otoya.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau selalu bermain musik seperti itu? Apa kau selalu menghasilkan musik untuk menghipnotis orang seperti tadi lalu memakannya?"

Hitomi menengadah, melihat raut wajahnya gurunya yang tampak marah. Tidak, ia kenal betul gurunya. Otoya bukan tipe orang yang suka mengajar dengan keras dan serius. Ia sangat santai dan gemar bercanda di sela latihan. Ia juga yakin Otoya bukan tipe orang yang sanggup marah.

„Apa kau juga yang menyingkirkan sainganmu dengan cara tidak sehat?"

Hitomi menjadi tidak berani menatap gurunya.

"Pantas saja musikmu tidak berkembang. Menurut penilaianku, ketiga orang yang kaubunuh itu lebih berbakat darimu. Aku mendekatimu karena mencurigai hal ini. Namun, aku tak ingin berpikir bahwa kaulah yang menyingkirkan mereka. Karena kau seorang gadis belia yang mustahil sanggup melakukannya. Kau juga masih muda, usiamu baru 15 tahun, jalanmu masih panjang. Karena itulah aku juga punya opsi yang lebih masuk akal. Aku takut kau akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya karena namamu yang kemudian muncul dan disebut-sebut sebagai kandidat yang baru. Aku menjadi gurumu lebih karena opsi kedua ini. Kupikir, jika memang para sainganmu itu tidak seberuntung kau dalam hidupnya, aku ingin menjadikanmu penerus mereka. Aku ingin mengajarimu dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa kau juga sama-sama mencintai musik seperti mereka, bahwa kau masih bisa berkembang, bahwa kau juga memiliki talenta. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Hitomi tertunduk. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Otoya, memeluknya semakin kencang, dan menangis. "Maafkan aku, guru. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, serahkanlah dirimu pada polisi."

"Apa?"

"Manusia ataupun vampire, sudah pasti menjalani hukuman yang sama saat penyesalan itu datang."

Hitomi melepas pelukannya. Ia pun berjalan mundur dan tertawa kencang. "Hahaha, kupikir guru sama saja seperti mereka. Para pemburu vampire itu tak akan pernah menganggap kami sama dengan mereka. Jika aku mengubah cara makanku tidak dengan merusak keindahan musik seperti tadi, berarti aku dimaafkan?"

"Perbuatan itu tetap saja salah," desah Otoya.

"Kami memang berbeda. Kalian, manusia hanyalah santapan lezat buat kami. Justru aku menemukan musik yang cocok bagi kaum kami. Inilah yang disebut keindahan musik. Inilah seninya."

"Kau tak benar-benar menyesal?" tanya Otoya

"Untuk apa aku menyesal? Tak ada penyesalan untuk menyantap manusia."

"Aku memahami bahwa kalian, para Vampire tidak bisa hidup tanpa meminum darah manusia. Aku tidak berhak menghukummu untuk hal itu. Biarlah polisi atau para pemburu seperti Yuri yang melakukannya. Karena itulah dari tadi, bukan kriminalitas ini yang kupersoalkan. Aku tadi menolongmu karena aku perlu jawaban. Karena aku berkewajiban menyadarkanmu yang keliru memahami musik. Jika jalan musikmu tetap seperti itu dan kau sama sekali tak merasa menyesal, aku tak dapat memaafkanmu"

Hitomi merasa salah mengutarakan kalimat. Kalimat tadi terlontar begitu saja, ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang vampir tercabik karena disamakan dengan manusia.

"Sebagai gurumu, inilah pelajaran terakhir yang kuberikan." Otoya pun mengeluarkan belati Yuri. "Kalau kau bukan vampire, aku tak akan sekeras ini."

"Jadi guru tetap akan membunuhku?"

"Kau akan kuserahkan ada Yuri."

"Tak ada harapan hidup jika aku sampai ke tangan mereka. Guru masih menyayangiku kan?"

Otoya sedikit bergeming dengan perkataan itu. Bagaimana pun Hitomi adalah anak didiknya, meski ia seorang vampire. Tapi, jika jalan musiknya sudah melenceng dan ia tak dapat menolongnya lagi, Otoya tak punya pilihan lain. Jika dibiarkan sekarang, di kemudian hari tetaplah akan jatuh korban-korban berikutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Apa yang kau tangisi dari biola yang berlubang itu? Tadi kau meraung kan saat Yuri melubanginya?"

Hitomi tersentak. Tentu saja ia menangis karena biola berharganya itu sudah menyatu dengan dirinya sehingga hanya dari biola itu musiknya akan mampu menghipnotis mangsa. Biola itu dibuat khusus sesuai pesanannya. Biola itu sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Tidak bisa, pikir Hitomi. Ia tidak akan bisa membohongi gurunya. Otoya pasti tahu ia sedang berbohong jika menjawab hal lain di luar kepalanya. Ia pasti dipaksa menyesal. Dan semuanya akan kembali berputar-putar seperti tadi.

"Vampire mempunyai kekuatan, ia bisa menyeret manusia, dan mencabiknya dalam sekejap jika sudah menargetkan mangsa. Tapi kau tidak punya pengalaman itu jika dilihat dari usiamu. Manusia juga bisa melawan dan kau selama ini menghindari hal itu, makanya kau selalu memangsa mereka dalam keadaan terhipnotis. Karena itu kau perlu biola itu."

Otoya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hitomi. Padahal ia saja belum sempat menjawabnya karena berpikir harus menjawab apa. Hitomi pun merasa tak punya pilihan lain untuk meloloskan diri selain melawannya. Aku harus percaya diri, pikirnya. Barusan Otoya bilang bahwa vampire memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari manusia. Ya, itulah kodratnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Maka dari itu, jika aku berusaha, aku pasti bisa. Kurenai Otoya hanyalah seorang manusia. Dan ia bukan pemburu!

**********

Yuri menemukan Otoya terduduk di pinggir trotoar. Jaket motif macannya terkoyak-koyak, ada sedikit bercak darah di tubuhnya, dan pipinya lebam sebelah. Sepertinya ia tidak berbohong padanya bahwa ia serius akan melawan vampire itu. Otoya sungguh beruntung, pikir Yuri. Dilihat dari lukanya, tampaknya ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dan bertarung hebat. Meski Hitomi bisa dibilang merupakan vampire lemah, menghadapi seorang vampire tetap akan berisiko menewaskan manusia biasa. Vampire biasanya baru berinisiatif untuk kabur jika menghadapi pemburu yang merepotkan seperti dirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuri.

Otoya memandang Yuri yang mendekatinya. Tadi ia berusaha melawan Hitomi tapi vampire itu tetap lebih cepat darinya. Hitomi hanya ingin kabur namun hal itu sanggup memotivasinya menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Otoya merasa ia dulu jago berkelahi tapi ternyata tetap tidak ada apa-apanya di depan seorang vampire. Nampaknya ia harus menempa dirinya lebih keras lagi.

"Ah, Yuri. Kau mengkhawatirkan aku bukan?" katanya dengan nada mesum sambil merentangkan tangan meraih Yuri.

Yuri menonjok Otoya yang melepaskan pertahanan tubuhnya. Rugi aku mencemaskannya, pikir Yuri. "Kau mengingkari janji. Mana buktinya kalau vampire tadi sudah kau bunuh?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tak terluka kan? Apa kau akan dihukum jika buruanmu lolos?"

Yuri terdiam. Ini sudah kegagalan yang kedua kalinya. Hei, tapi ini salah siapa?

"Maafkan aku, Yuri. Biarlah aku mengganti hukumanmu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berniat untuk menjadi pemburu?"

"Instingku bangkit. Entahlah, baru kali ini aku merasa semarah ini sehingga mengalahkan segala ketakutanku. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku menyaksikan vampire secara langsung."

"Menjadi pemburu itu tidak mudah, Otoya. Kau akan menjalani latihan mental dan fisik secara bertahap."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau pernah mengalaminya."

Aku punya tujuan, pikir Yuri. Tujuan yang tidak semudah itu bisa kau pahami, Otoya. Demi itu, aku rela melepaskan semua kebebasanku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini seorang maestro atau apa, tapi aku tidak sudi jika kau berada di dekatku. Aku lebih baik dihukum daripada harus bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Aha, pikir Otoya. Memang itu tujuannya menawarkan diri tadi. Demi mendapatkan Yuri. Mengincar seorang pemburu vampire lebih menarik daripada berburu vampire. Pantas saja Yuri sungguh berbeda sejak pertama kali bertemu, rasanya semakin tak ingin melepaskannya.

Yuri pun mengambil paksa senjatanya dari Otoya. Ia menendang Otoya sekali lagi sebelum pergi. "Mati saja kau!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Bab 4**

**2008: Strings**

Megumi permisi masuk ke gymnasium tempat bosnya berada. Mamoru Shima sedang latihan mengangkat barbel tapi ia merasa tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Megumi. Gymnasium itu terletak di dalam markas dan merupakan fasilitas untuk para pemburunya, namun justru Shima-lah yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu luang di sana. Dulu ia tak serajin itu, tapi mengingat usianya yang kini telah mencapai kepala lima, ia tak ingin kebugaran fisiknya menurun. Shima menaik-turunkan lengan empat kali sebelum akhirnya berbicara dengan Megumi yang sudah menunggunya.

Megumi pun menundukkan kepala. "Selamat pagi, Shima-san. Saya bermaksud melaporkan hasil kerja saya semalam. Ada sebuah informasi yang menarik untuk Anda dan juga ingin saya tanyakan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shima.

"Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik karena ini baru pertama kalinya saya melawan Chimera. Kaoru Tsugami, model sekaligus fotografer yang menjadi target saya tidak disangka-sangka akan lepas kendali setelah saya tembak."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa lolos dengan selamat?"

"Inilah informasi menariknya. Seseorang yang saya duga adalah laki-laki, bertopeng dan berbaju besi, telah menolong saya. Laki-laki tersebut dengan mudahnya menyeret dan menabrakkan Chimera ke tembok beton dengan sekali hajar. Saya rasa itu bukanlah salah seorang dari pemburu kita. Pemburu kita selalu mengandalkan senjata daripada tangan kosong karena perbedaan kekuatan dengan para vampire."

"Laki-laki bertopeng dan berbaju besi? Bisa kau deskripsikan lebih jelas lagi seperti apa sosoknya?"

"Ini telah saya coba gambarkan." Megumi pun megeluarkan 2 lembar kertas dari tasnya. Ia menggambarnya semalam sebelum melapor.

Shima menerima kertas tersebut dan mengamatinya. Gambar Megumi tidak jelek tapi tetap saja ada beberapa bagian yang mengganjal. "Seperti sebuah zirah pada zaman kuno, yang mengherankan adalah rantainya. Rantai ini seperti mengikat dada, lengan, dan kaki. Tidak ada model zirah seperti ini. Lalu, bentuk helmnya ini begitu bulat dan terasa pas di kepala. Motif desainnya juga tidak seperti helm ksatria pada umumnya, di bagian pelindung rahang ini bentuknya seperti sepasang taring."

"Ah, maaf saya lupa mewarnainya. Zirah itu berwarna dominan merah tua."  
"Seperti lambang warna darah," komentar Shima. Lalu ia mengamati selembar kertas satunya. "Apa ini?"

"Itu saya temukan seolah terpahat di tembok di mana Chimera tersebut dihantamkan. Temboknya melesak dan ada bentuk seperti itu."

Shima memandang simbol itu. Ia melihat sebuah bulan sabit yang seolah melambangkan kepala dan gambar lain yang sulit dideskripsikan tapi tampak melambangkan sayap. Burung? Malaikat? Bukan, pikir Shima. Kelelawarkah? Jika benar kelelawar, apalagi terkait dengan model helmnya, berarti masih ada hubungan dekat dengan vampire. Dan ia bisa menjadi musuh baru yang lebih kuat. Tapi, mengapa ia menolong Megumi? Apakah ia samaran salah satu pemburu di sini? Lantas jika bukan, atas tujuan apa ia ikut-ikutan membasmi vampire? Jika ada dendam khusus seperti keluarganya pernah dibunuh vampire pun seperti kebanyakan pemburu, ia pasti akan mendaftar kemari. Apa sengaja untuk menujukkan keperkasaan dirinya di hadapan kami? Apa sengaja menantang kami?

Shima belum bisa menyimpulkan, informasinya masih terlalu sedikit. "Informasi yang menarik, Megumi. Pemburu lain juga belum pernah melihatnya. Jika dia muncul lagi, akan kusuruh Keisuke Nago untuk menghadapinya."

Megumi tersentak. Shima menangkap reaksinya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa hanya karena dia pernah menyelamatkanmu sekali lantas kau menyimpulkan jika orang bertopeng ini berada di pihak kita bukan?"

"Bukan itu," kata Megumi. Ia justru tidak senang mendengar nama laki-laki itu disebut..

"Oh, kau masih membenci Nago ya? Kesampingkan dulu urusan pribadi kalian. Kerja sama sangat diperlukan dalam pekerjaan ini."

Tapi Nago adalah orang yang sulit menerima orang lain, pikir Megumi. Orang yang hanya terpaku dan mengagungkan dirinya sendiri. Orang yang telah menciptkan dinding pembatas di sekililing dirinya. Orang yang hanya mengejar tujuan dan obsesinya. Orang yang sulit dipahami. Dan aku disuruh untuk berkerja sama dengan orang seperti dia?

"Ini hanya masalah waktu. Dua puluh dua tahun lalu; Yuri, ibumu, juga seperti itu. Ibumu sangat tidak menyukai pasangannya dan merasa tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi itu hanya awal-awal saja, nyatanya mereka menjadi pasangan hebat. Jadi, bukan tanpa maksud aku memasangkan kalian. Dalam kasus ibumu, ia adalah wanita dingin yang kurang terbuka. Aku melihatnya terlalu membebani diri dan tidak menghiraukan bahaya di sekitarnya. Memang, aku paham dengan apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu karena aku cukup lama mengenalnya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus-menerus seperti itu. Pemuda yang aku pilih waktu itu adalah orang yang sangat peduli dan humoris. Tingkahnya sebenarnya agak merepotkan, kutahu ibumu juga kerap jengkel karena hal ini, tapi ia adalah pemburu terbaikku pada masa itu. Dan sesuai yang kuharapkan, perlahan ia bisa membuka hati ibumu." lanjut Shima.

Justru Nago-lah yang merasa tidak pernah membutuhkan diriku, pikir Megumi. Dia selalu menganggap bahwa pekerjaan ini sangat enteng dan seenaknya sendiri untuk memilih-milih mana yang akan ia kerjakan. Seharusnya, saat memburu Kaoru saat itu, Nago ada di sana membantunya. Entah apa jadinya jika orang bertopeng itu tidak datang. Aha, Nago justru melewatkan hal ini! Megumi bisa membayangkan senyum lebar Nago jika melihat seorang misterius nan aneh yang merampas mangsanya. Ia pasti menargetkannya kemudian menjadi mangsa baru karena perampas mangsanya itu pastilah kuat. Tidak juga, pikir Megumi. Jika Nago selalu bisa mengatasi Chimera sendirian dengan _katana_-nya, orang bertopeng itu tentu tak akan bodoh untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Meskipun hanya melihat sekilas, Megumi rasa orang bertopeng itu bukan tipe yang hanya muncul untuk pamer kekuatannya dalam membantai vampire dalam sekali hajar. Menurut Megumi, orang itu pasti berpikiran sama dengannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepat mungkin, sebisa mungkin tidak mencolok; tidak seperti Nago yang tampak menikmatinya.

"Megumi, aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi ibumu. Aku menghargaimu yang menempuh jalan yang sama dengan ibumu meski sebenarnya ibumu tidak menginginkannya. Tapi, kemampuanmu masih kurang. Karena itulah, aku memasangkanmu dengan Nago. Ia adalah pemburu terbaikku kini. Aku harap kau belajar banyak teknik darinya."

Aku hanya akan selalu dianggap beban oleh Nago. Apa Shima-san juga ingin aku dapat membuka hatinya yang dingin?

"Oke, Megumi. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang," kata Shima kembali ke angkat berat. "Jangan lupa untuk tetap melaporkan apa yang barusan kau katakan padaku tadi kepada sekretaris. Aku butuh catatan lengkap seperti biasanya untuk menindaklanjuti informasi tadi."

"Pekerjaan selanjutnya?" tanya Megumi.

Shima menoleh. "Sudah kukatakan, kau istrirahat saja."

Istirahat? Megumi merasa Shima tetaplah kecewa terhadapnya. Namun, Ia tak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi anak emas karena reputasi ibunya. Megumi lalu membungkuk undur diri. Ia meninggalkan Shima yang melanjutkan olahraga angkat besinya dan melangkah keluar dari gymnasium.

**************

Suatu pagi di Mansion Kurenai, Wataru seperti biasa hendak melanjutkan rutinitasnya membuat biola. Dulu semasa masih sekolah, untuk menyambung hidup, ia membuka jasa reparasi dan pembuatan biola. Kali ini, ia ingin menghentikan hal itu. Setidaknya, sampai biola untuk dirinya sendiri berhasil diselesaikan. Sampai ia berhasil memenuhi takdir yang dimaksud orang tuanya.

Wataru lalu mengambil sampel potongan biola yang ia susun dan digantung seperti jemuran di ruang utama. Saat ia memilah-milah, tangannya berhenti di biola yang berlubang.

"Lho? Sejak kapan ini ada di sini?"

Seingatnya, ia sudah lama tidak menerima pelanggan. Lagipula, semua pesanan biola yang ada sudah ia selesaikan. Wataru pun mengambil biola itu. Ia menemukan sobekan buku catatan yang tertempel selotip di baliknya.

"Pesanan khusus. Tolong terima ya? Shizuka," kata Wataru membacanya.

Di mana aku saat Shizuka menerima pelanggan, pikir Wataru. Apa aku sedang mandi? Wataru pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Shizuka.

"Halo. Nomura di sini," jawab Shizuka.

"Kau seenaknya menaruh biola orang lain ya? Apa aku belum pernah bilang bahwa aku sudah berhenti menawarkan jasa?" Ya, aku ingin fokus untuk biola milik diriku sendiri, batin Wataru.

"Siapa yang bilang kau membuatkan yang baru? Orang itu minta kau mereparasinya," jawab Shizuka. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Mereparasi? Tapi biola ini berlubang dan lubangnya pun tembus sampai kedua sisinya. Sama saja aku harus mengganti badan utamanya."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau sudah tidak lagi menawarkan jasa. Tapi ia memohon dengan sangat. Katanya ia sudah berkali-kali mencari tukang yang bersedia memperbaiki biolanya, tapi semua tukang yang ia temui selalu berkata bahwa mereka tidak bisa dan harus diganti dengan yang baru. Ya, persis seperti yang kau katakan barusan. Tapi kau kan jenius, Wataru. Otakmu hanya berisi biola bukan? Lagipula, melihatnya aku sedikit empati. Apa kau sungguh tidak bisa mereparasinya? Nanti akan kutelepon untuk permohonan maaf. Dia meninggalkan nomor telepon. Ah, namanya nona Miyazawa Hitomi."

Wataru mengamati biola berlubang tersebut. Biasanya ia hanya memperbaiki senar yang putus dengan menggantinya atau minta bantuan untuk disetelkan senar. Kalau rusaknya separah ini, orang sudah pasti akan minta untuk dibuatkan yang baru atau beli. Tapi orang ini malah tidak mau. Apa biola ini begitu spesial baginya?

Wataru lalu memandang Bloody Rose. Ia ingin sekali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia ingin sekali cepat menyusul ayahnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pemilik biola berlubang itu begitu saja. Wataru memejamkan mata dan mendekap biola berlubang itu. Ia mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan pemiliknya. Ia berpikir jika Bloody Rose mengalami kerusakan yang sama, biola itu tetap tak akan tergantikan. Mau dibuat semirip apapun biola lain dengan biola buatan ayahnya, itu hanyalah duplikat, tiruan, atau imitasi.

"Hei, Wataru?" tanya Shizuka karena cukup lama suara Wataru tidak terdengar menjawabnya.

"Nona Miyazawa ini pasti adalah orang yang sangat mencintai musik juga," kata mata, kemudian beralih menatap biola yang dipegangnya.

"Halo? Bagaimana?" Suara Wataru barusan terlalu lirih untuk didengar Shizuka.

"Oke. Akan kucoba. Hanya kali ini saja tidak apa-apalah mengorbankan waktuku," kata Wataru.

"Terima kasih, Wataru. Nanti kalau sudah selesai hubungi aku juga ya?" kata Shizuka mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Wataru akhirnya memutuskan untuk mereparasinya. Pasti Ayah juga berpikiran sama untuk lebih mementingkan dan melindungi musik orang ini, batinnya. Benar kan?

**************

Megumi menyeduh kopi spesial buatan Akira Kido di Kafe Maid'armour. Musim dingin memang sudah usai tapi Megumi tetap bisa menikmati kopi hangat pada siang hari itu. Kafe milik Akira itu sudah beroperasi sejak 25 tahun yang lalu, tapi keandalan Akira meracik kopi tetap tidak membuat para pelanggannya beralih ke kafe yang lebih modern dan seolah ada rasa nostalgia untuk kembali menikmati kopi buatannya. Salah satunya adalah Megumi. Megumi memiliki kenangan khusus di sini. Mendiang ibunya dulu bekerja sambilan di kafe ini dan ia sejak kecil sering diajak kemari. Dan ia tahu, rasa kopi Akira tidak berubah. Bahkan, Akira meracik berbagai minuman kopi baru yang disesuaikan dengan selera zaman.

Akira tengah menyuguhkan kopi pada pelanggan yang duduk di samping Megumi. Meski usianya sudah 53 tahun dan hanya seorang diri mengurus kafenya, Akira masih terlihat sangat cekatan melayani para pembeli. Kafenya tidak terlalu besar. Selain meja bar yang berhadapan langsung dengannya, Akira menyediakan 3 buah meja dengan kapasitas 4 orang untuk masing-masing meja. Selain kopi yang menjadi menu utama, menu kafenya pun kebanyakan hanya menu ringan seperti aneka roti, omelet, coklat, dan puding. Persediaan gelas dan piring kecilnya banyak. Ia tidak merasa terlalu kerepotan untuk mencuci peralatannya dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Jika ramai, ia akan membereskan semuanya pada jam tutup. Tapi, ramai pun biasanya itu karena para pengunjung kafenya betah duduk atau senang mengobrol akrab dengannya. Para pelanggannya mengundangnya dengan sebutan Master dan ini sudah menjadi panggilan akrabnya sejak dulu. Kadang, Megumi bersedia membantu jika dirinya senggang.

"Enak sekali, Master. Kopimu memang tidak ada duanya," puji Megumi.

"Ah, Megumi-chan. Meski kau berkata begitu, kau tetap harus membayar utang ya?"

Megumi tersenyum dan merogoh dompetnya. Ia membukanya di depan Akira. "Aku cuma punya segini, Master."

Akira tidak percaya. "Model majalah seperti kau harusnya tidak semiskin itu."

"Tapi, aku kan selalu membantu Master di sini. Tidak apa-apa yach!" rayu Megumi.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, kau sudah kutahan di sini. Ya sudah."

Megumi pun kegirangan. "Wah, terima kasih banyak, Master. Kudoakan selalu laris deh."

Melihat Megumi beranjak, Akira bertanya, "Hari ini ada pekerjaan lagi?"

Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan yang mana, pikir Megumi. Jika ini maksudnya adalah pemburuan vampire, ia tidak ingin ingat bahwa hari ini ia diliburkan. "Ah, tidak ada. Aku justru mengantuk dan ingin tidur di rumah."

"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua gelas kopi. Yakin kau mengantuk?" tanya Akira.

Dua gelas kopi tetap tidak menghilangkan kantukku, batin Megumi. Mungkin aku hanya lelah. "Tidak sih, tapi hari ini sungguh tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku ingin pulang."

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung kemari, Megumi," kata Master mempersilakan Megumi pulang.

Megumi lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berjongkok di balik meja kayu yang menghias pintu masuk. Megumi melongok untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Dandanan itu, pikir Megumi. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti pemuda tempo hari.

Wataru mengelus-ngelus meja kayu itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Megumi memperhatikannya dari atas kepalanya. "Oh, ini lembut sekali. Kayu yang bagus."

Megumi merasa kehadirannya diabaikan bagai patung. Kemudian, ia melihat bahwa pemuda itu membawa parang.

"Hei!!" teriak Megumi. "Kau mau mencuri meja ya?"

Akhirnya Wataru tersadar. Ia pun berusaha mundur karena niatnya ketahuan. Tapi Megumi berhasil menarik mantel panjangnya. Wataru tak berkutik. Megumi pun memperhatikannya. Siang bolong begini memakai topi, syal, mantel panjang, masker, dan sarung tangan? Jangan-jangan....

"Lepas pakaianmu!" kata Megumi.

"Apa?" Wataru merasa salah dengar.

Megumi sedang kesal hari ini. Ternyata saat diliburkan begini, ia justru mendapatkan mangsa vampire empuk. "Aku bilang lepas pakaianmu!"

"Tapi...," ujar Wataru.

"Lekas!" Megumi pun melepaskan mantel Wataru. Ia mencopoti semua atribut aneh Wataru bermaksud membongkar kedoknya dan memanggangnya di bawah matahari.

Saat itu semua pejalan kaki yang lewat menyaksikan aksi Megumi. Mendengar suara gaduh di luar, Akira pun melihat apa yang terjadi. "Megumi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Megumi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meski sekarang vampire berevolusi sehingga memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lebih baik di bawah sinar matahari langsung, tetap saja mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka. Setidaknya, dari kulit yang tidak terlindungi pakaian dan terkena matahari, pasti akan keluar asap. Ia pun menunggu.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

Koq asapnya tidak keluar, pikir Megumi.

"Pe-Pelecehan...." kata Wataru pelan sambil meringkuk.

"Kau bukan vampire?!"

"Va-Va-Vampire itu tidak ada," kata Wataru canggung.

Ah iya, batin Megumi. Bukankah orang awam jarang sekali yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka? "Lantas, kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian aneh begini?"

"A-Aku punya alergi."

"Kau alergi matahari?"

"Bu-Bukan."

"Aha, aku tahu. Kau hendak mencuri kan? Kau dulu pernah mencuri ikanku."

Wataru menggeleng. Itu kan tulang ikan sisa makanan.

"Master!" kata Megumi pada Akira yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Pemuda ini hendak mencuri mejamu."

"Anu...," kata Wataru tidak menghiraukan dan berjalan jongkok mendekati Master. "Bo-Boleh aku meminta meja itu?"

Akira menatap Wataru. "Boleh kutahu untuk apa?"

"Un-untuk bahan dasar biola. A-Aku punya klien penting yang biolanya rusak dan aku kesulitan mencari kayu yang tepat untuk menambalnya."

"Sungguh kamu membuat biola?" Bagi Akira, penampilan Wataru sungguh tidak meyakinkan.

"Benar koq," jawab Wataru sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Akira menatap meja kayu yang dimaksud Wataru. Sudah lama sekali meja itu terpajang di luar dan Akira yakin meja itu tidak terlalu berharga jika memang hilang karena tidak pernah ia masukkan saat jam tutup. Sebagai pemilik, ia saja merasakan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi seorang pencuri biasa, pasti tidak akan meliriknya. Akira merasa pemuda ini jujur.

"Baiklah, meja itu boleh kau ambil," kata Akira.

"Master!" seru Megumi. Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya bahwa Akira terlalu baik.

Wataru gembira. Ia kembali mengangguk-angguk. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Orang-orang yang memperhatikan Megumi tadi perlahan pergi. Megumi merasa malu. Lelahnya serasa menghilang. Ia pun kembali menghampiri Wataru dan menggebrak meja yang hendak diangkat Wataru.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Megumi. "Apa yang kau lakukan dalam hidupmu hah? Apanya yang alergi? Untuk pemuda berukuran sehat sepertimu, kamu sungguh menyedihkan."

Wataru tidak berani memandang Megumi. "Maafkan aku."

"Berdiri! Tunjukkan wajahmu!"

"Megumi-chan." Akira bermaksud melerai.

"Untuk apa semua atribut konyol ini? Kau bermaksud mengucilkan diri dari dunia luar? Kau bermaksud sembunyi? Apa semua pembuat biola memiliki kebiasaan seaneh ini?"

Wataru pun mendongak perlahan.

"Mengejutkan," kata Megumi berubah sikap. Ia mengamati wajah Wataru yang sedikit berkulit putih pucat, tampak seperti orang blasteran Asia-Eropa. "ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang imut."

Akira sudah hapal reaksi Megumi jika melihat pemuda yang dianggapnya cukup tampan. Ia tahu bahwa Megumi tidak memiliki pacar dan selalu bersemangat jika bertemu dengan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayolah, semua atribut ini tidak pantas untukmu," kata-katanya melunak.

Wataru masih merasa gugup.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam," kata Megumi.

Wataru pun menghirup napas.

"Bukan begitu." Megumi lalu melangkah ke belakang Wataru. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Wataru dan mengangkatnya. "Begini caranya."

Wataru pun mengikuti Megumi. Akira melihat mereka dengan tersenyum. Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam kafe dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

***********

Lima hari kemudian, Wataru yang telah mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada perbaikan biola berlubang itu berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Meski sebelumnya sempat menggerutu karena hal itu menyita waktunya untuk membuat replikasi Bloody Rose, jengkal demi jengkal tangannya yang ia sentuhkan untuk mereparasi biola membuat Wataru menyelami perasaan sang pemilik yang akan gembira. Ia dapat puas jika dapat menghadirkan senyum cerah konsumennya. Ia akan bersedia membantu orang-orang yang juga mencintai musik sama seperti dirinya. Barangkali, meski ia tak yakin bahwa cara ini sama dengan entah apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya sekarang –yang dimaksud ibunya dengan melindungi musik yang dimiliki dalam hati orang-orang–, Wataru dapat selangkah lebih dekat dengan ayahnya. Wataru tahu bahwa jika ia sudah menerima permintaan seperti itu, ia tak tega untuk menolak karena itulah ia sekarang menghindarinya dengan menutup usahanya. Jika tidak, tugas utamanya untuk memahami Bloody Rose akan terus terganggu..

Wararu menyetel senarnya dan memastikan suaranya sebelum benar-benar diserahkan. Ia yang lupa menanyakan nomor telepon sang konsumen kemudian menelepon Shizuka minta dihubungkan. Tak lama kemudian Shizuka datang lebih dulu ke rumahnya.

"Wow, bagaimana cara kamu memperbaikinya?" tanya Shizuka melihat biola berlubang yang tempo hari ia bawa itu sudah seperti sediakala..

"Sebenarnya mau tidak mau aku tetap harus mengganti badan utamanya. Tiang penyangganya juga hancur. Aku tidak tahu jenis kayunya, aku hanya dapat merasakan teksturnya untuk mencari bahan yang sama. Leher dan senarnya masih yang asli. Sisi samping atau iga biolanya juga masih yang asli. Bagaimana? Seperti tak ada perbedaan bukan?" jawab Wataru menunjukkan hasil kerjanya.

"Aku tidak ingat wujud awal biola itu. Sepertinya semua biola sama saja," kata Shizuka.

"Tentu saja warnanya beda. Selain itu,.." Wataru mengambil salah satu potongan biola yang belum selesai. Ia menunjukkannya pada Shizuka. "...Lihat!"

Shizuka pun mengamatinya. Ia melihat dua bolongan berbentuk huruf S yang simetris yang mengapit keempat senarnya. "Bukankah biasanya memang seperti itu?"

"Itu namanya lubang suara, semua biola pasti punya. Ini desain umum yang sering kamu lihat di etalase toko. Tapi, jika permintaan khusus atau untuk diri sendiri, kita bisa mendesain yang lain. Jenis kayu yang dipakai untuk permukaan atas, bagian belakang, leher, maupun jembatannya bisa berbeda-beda, Biasanya semakin tua umur kayunya, semakin bagus suara yang dihasilkan," kata Wataru menjelaskan sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian biola pada Shizuka.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau selalu kesulitan mencari kayu yang bagus? Lalu perbedaan yang lainnya?"

"Coba bandingkan dengan Bloody Rose."

Shizuka pun mendekati lemari kaca yang memajang Bloody Rose dan mengamatinya. "Ujung leher tempat keempat sekrupnya ini diukir melukiskan kepala wanita. Biasanya kan hanya berbentuk tonjolan bulat."

"Benar. Itu namanya scroll," komentar Wataru.

"Lalu, desain motif di badannya yang diukir pada tepiannya ini berbentuk seperti rantai yang terus terikat. Benar-benar biola yang indah, Wataru."

"Itu namanya _purfling_. Biasanya hanya didesain berupa garis lurus saja. Bahkan biola murahan hanya mengecatnya saja." Wataru pun ikut mendekati Bloody Rose. "Hei, tadi kau juga bilang indah kan? Sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku sangat penasaran?"

"Padahal cara membuatnya kan sama saja dengan yang lain," timpal Shizuka menoleh pada Wataru..

"Entahlah." Jika diingatkan mengapa hal yang seharusnya semudah itu dilakukan tidak pernah ia rasakan dapat mencapai hasil optimal setiap mencoba membuatnya, Wataru jadi turun semangat. "Mungkin sentuhan jiwaku kurang."

"Jiwa?" Shizuka tidak mengerti.

"Eng, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Yang jelas membuatkan biola untuk orang lain dan untuk diri sendiri itu berbeda. Membeli di toko yang bentuknya umum dan minta dibuatkan secara khusus juga berbeda. Seperti itulah. Yang ingin aku contoh dari Bloody Rose bukan sekedar bentuknya tapi teknik membuatnya. Itu dia masalahnya, tak pernah kutemukan. Selama ini, aku terus mencoba-coba dari berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Selain itu, bahannya juga misteri."

"Bukankah biasanya kayu maple, willow, atau eboni?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Stradivarius bisa terkenal?"

"Langka. Dalam ilmu ekonomi, makin langka sesuatu barang, makin berharga tuh barang," jawab Shizuka.

"Itu juga bisa. Tapi bukan itu yang utama."

Shizuka mencoba berpikir lagi. "Umurnya yang tua. Itu biola dari abad ke-17 kan? Pada zaman itu, biasanya komponis besar pasti pernah memainkannya di hadapan para Raja. Raja-Raja pasti juga pernah memegangnya. Biola itu memiliki suatu sejarah."

"Sebenarnya tidak salah. Tapi..."

"Lantas apa dong?" Shizuka tidak mengerti.

"Kamu kurang memandangnya dari sisi pebiola dan _luthier_. Apa yang kamu jawab tadi juga kebanyakan adalah alasan-alasan yang dikemukakan oleh para kolektor yang kurang memahami musik."

"Maksudmu aku kurang memahami musik?" Shizuka mulai sewot.

" Ups, kamu tidak seburuk itu, Shizuka. Itu hanya pikiran umum para kolektor saja kok," kata Wataru meralat. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Biola itu bersuara lebih merdu dari yang lain. Ada yang bilang bahwa lem yang digunakan oleh Antonio Stradivari adalah rahasianya. Yang lain bilang bahwa kelembaban kayunya yang jadi rahasia utama. Kalau tidak salah, pada tahun 2001 lalu, sudah dianalisis bahwa memang ada zat kimia yang menjadi formulanya untuk mengikat molekul-molekul kayu menjadi satu, sehingga menghasilkan gema suara yang mantap. Aduh, apa ya namanya?"

"Kau kalau pelajaran Kimia selalu tidur di kelas sih," kata Shizuka menjitak kepala Wataru.

"Selain itu..." Wataru sempat ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Misteri Stradivarius juga terletak pada riwayat hidup pembuatnya. Menurut apa yang pernah aku baca, dia tidak seperti nasib seniman besar yang lain, dihargai dan kaya selama hidupnya, meninggal di tahun 1737. Kematiannya juga membawa serta rahasia ilmu pembuatan konstruksi biola yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Banyak orang berusaha membuat biola seperti Stradivarius sehingga biola palsu itu banyak beredar. Kudengar sampai ratusan. Tapi, mereka tetap tak dapat menyamai dan memahami jiwa Antonio Stradivari."

Shizuka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Apa bagi Wataru, misteri keberadaan Bloody Rose juga sama dengan Stradivarius? Ke mana ayahnya pergi? Apa saja yang terjadi semasa hidupnya? Ia semakin paham mengapa Wataru terobsesi menguak misteri Bloody Rose. Jika hanya dipajang dan dipandang mungkin tak akan cukup. Shizuka yang tahu Wataru kerap memainkannya juga belum merasa cukup. Wataru harus dapat mengetahui bahan dan teknik membuatnya. Kemudian membuktikan bahwa ia dapat menghasilkan karya yang sama.

Membicarakan biola membuat Wataru termenung. Misteri lain yang kerap diperbincangkan adalah bahwa banyak instrumen musik terkenal yang dibuat dengan mengadakan kontrak perjanjian dengan roh jahat. Meski raga mereka sudah berada di dalam tanah, mereka sebenarnya tidak mati. Instrumen itu seolah abadi karena jiwa sang pembuat tertinggal di dalam biola sebagai gantinya. Antonio Stradivari juga digosipkan demikian. Apa kau juga begitu, Ayah? Apa ini salah satu pertanda mengapa suara Bloody Rose menggiringku untuk bertempur? Apa itu panggilanmu?

TING TONG....

Wataru dan Shizuka mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Mereka turun ke lantai dasar untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Wataru pun membuka pintu. Shizuka mengenalinya.

"Ah, nona Miyazawa Hitomi," kata Shizuka. "Silakan masuk!"

"Terima Kasih," kata Hitomi.

Mereka lalu mengajak Hitomi ke ruang kerja Wataru di lantai atas. Wataru menyerahkan biola pesanan itu kepada Hitomi.

"Maaf, jika hasilnya kurang berkenan," kata Wataru. "Saya hanya menggunakan sebuah meja tua untuk bahan dasarnya."

Hitomi mengamati biolanya. "Ini sempurna! Kau adalah _luthier_ hebat yang tersembunyi," puji Hitomi.

"Tidak juga," kata Wataru merendah. "Ini biola yang indah. Aku gugup saat mereparasinya."

"Biola ini sudah rusak selama 22 tahun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menerima permintaanku untuk memperbaikinya." Hitomi lalu memandang Wataru. "Terima kasih banyak, akhirnya aku dapat memainkannya lagi."

Wataru tetap dengan gaya canggungnya saat berbicara dengan orang lain. "Ah, itu karena Anda sangat mencintai musik. Jadi, saya mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan saya. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan orang seperti Anda kehilangan musik yang sangat berharga."

Aku mencintai musik? Hitomi merasakan de javu saat mendengar kalimat itu. Kata-kata itu seperti melekat pada sesorang yang tidak henti-hentinya mengajarinya. Orang itu hanya melatihnya dengan cara sederhana. "Kau hanya cukup mencintai musik, Hitomi. Nanti perasaan dan jiwamu dapat dituangkan dengan mudah ke dalam biola. Teknik itu belakangan."

"Namamu Kurenai Wataru bukan?" Hitomi jelas tahu nama lengkap Wataru saat mencari-cari info tentang seorang pembuat biola. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak menyadari nama depannya?

"Eh, benar."

"Apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan Kurenai Otoya?"

"Anda kenal ayah saya?" Wataru langsung girang mendengar nama ayahnya disebut. Selain para tetangganya, ternyata ada juga orang yang kenal ayahnya.

Anaknya? Sudah sewajarnya, 22 tahun telah berselang dan pastinya ia memiliki anak sebesar ini. Lagipula kemampuan membuat biola ini seharusnya tidak perlu disangsikan lagi. Meski telah berpisah dan tak banyak mendengar kabarnya lagi, Hitomi menjadi yakin bahwa hidup Otoya tetap tak jauh dari musik dan biola, terlihat dari anaknya.

"Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Wataru kemudian.

Melihat reaksi Wataru, Hitomi pun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya. Mengingat sosok Otoya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka saat gurunya itu mengetahui dirinya adalah vampire. Ia tidak takut sama sekali melihat vampire untuk kali pertama dan bisa tetap tenang menghadapi dirinya. Hitomi ingat bahwa itulah wujud kemarahan Kurenai Otoya. Tapi selebihnya, ia terpaksa mengakui bahwa Otoya adalah seorang yang hangat pada siapa pun. Bahwa, ia merasa nyaman berada di bawah bimbingannya jika dibandingkan dengan guru lainnya.

"Beliau adalah guruku."

"Sungguh?" Wataru terkejut.

"Ya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang serius. Biasanya seorang guru yang menghadapi murid bandel sepertiku mungkin akan dapat naik pitam. Cara mengajarnya sederhana dan menyenangkan," jelasnya pendek.

"Wah, berapa usia Anda saat itu?"

"Saya masih 15 tahun. Masih remaja yang sering_ moody_."

Dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu masih 15 tahun? Wataru tak menyangka gadis yang masih tampak muda dan cantik di depannya itu sudah berumur 37 tahun sekarang. Ia sedikit iri pada Hitomi yang pernah menyaksikan sosok ayahnya, pernah mendapat bimbingannya, dan sanggup berkomentar tentangnya. Wataru sungguh tak memiliki kenangan sama sekali. Apa aku bisa bertanya yang lain?

Hitomi menangkap ekspresi Wataru yang tampak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Tapi, ia menghindar. "Ah, berapa biaya reparasinya?"

"150 yen saja."

Mendengar hal itu, Shizuka lantas menyeret Wataru mundur dan berbisik. "Berapa hari yang kau curahkan?"

"Lima."

"Apa kau merasa waktumu seharusnya bisa kau gunakan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting? Membuat Bloody Rose misalnya."

"Iya sih."

"Kalau begitu, naikkan harganya."

"Tapi, kayunya kan gratis? Senarnya pun tidak kuganti."

"Tinggal berapa yen uang untuk hidupmu sekarang?"

Wataru memutar bola matanya ke atas. Berapa ya?

Shizuka merasa Wataru terlalu lama memutuskan. Jangan-jangan dari dulu ia sekenanya saja membuat harga. Merasa tidak perlu menunggu Wataru, Shizuka pun berinisiatif. Ia kembali mendekati Hitomi dan mengutarakan, "3500 yen."

"Hei Hei Shizuka," kata Wataru.

Hitomi tertawa kecil. "Itu harga yang pantas untuk kejeniusanmu, KURENAI-san."

Wataru merasa malu disebut jenius begitu.

Sementara itu, Shizuka merasa aneh dengan aksen yang sengaja ditegaskan saat menyebut nama depan Wataru. Ia merasa ada hubungan atau peristiwa buruk yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi antara Hitomi dan ayah Wataru. Sesuatu yang sepertinya salah karena Wataru tadi ingin mengungkitnya lebih jauh.

Setelah membayar, Hitomi pun pamit pulang. Wataru dan Shizuka tak melihat senyumnya yang mengambang. Baginya, 3500 yen adalah harga yang murah. Sangat murah untuk harga makan malam hari ini.

***************

Malam mulai larut, toko-toko mulai tutup, orang-orang mulai menyiapkan ranjang mereka, dan Megumi juga pulang kerja. Ia harus menjalani sesi pemotretan pada malam hari karena tema yang diusung kali ini adalah "Romantic Night", kebetulan bulan sabitnya bagus. Megumi senang dengan pekerjaan hari itu. Ia memang lebih terbiasa untuk bekerja pada malam hari dan kebetulan saja ia belum mendapatkan perintah untuk memburu vampire kembali. Rasanya ia puas setelah 3 hari ini banyak waktu yang justru dihabiskan di rumah. Kemarin ia sempat diajak temannya sesama model untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan tapi ia tak tahan jika temannya itu sudah mulai melihat-lihat barang dan bolak-balik masuk satu toko ke toko lainnya tetapi tidak kunjung juga menemukan barang yang sesuai keinginannya. Megumi kerepotan karena terus menyarankan model pakaian pilihannya tapi sang teman selalu merasa ada yg kurang. Megumi lebih suka keluar rumah untuk mencari makan, mencicipi satu restoran ke restoran lain. Dan temannya itu cukup iri bagaimana Megumi yang sedemikian rakusnya itu dapat terus menjaga tubuh dan berat badannya. Rahasia utama Megumi sebenarnya terletak di pekerjaan yang satunya. Pekerjaan itu sangat berat, tapi Megumi sudah membulatkan tekad untuk terjun ke dalamnya dan menanggung apa pun risikonya. Ternyata jika tidak berburu vampire seperti beberapa hari ini, keseharianku lebih menyenangkan, pikir Megumi.

Megumi pulang bersama seorang pria yang menjadi pasangannya dalam pemotretan tadi. Ia pun berpikir mungkin ada baiknya ia mengajaknya kencan dan tidak melewatkan malam ini begitu saja.

"Masaru, kau punya kesibukan yang harus kau jalani esok pagi?" tanya Megumi.

Pria bernama lengkap Masaru Kimoto itu menebak gelagat Megumi yang mendadak centil. "Kau ingin kita mampir di suatu tempat terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya. Ini masih pukul sembilan. Ada beberapa tempat yg justru baru mulai beraktivitas."

"Kau masih terbawa suasana tadi ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku memang ingin menikmati malam ini bebas dari rutinitas yang biasa kulakukan." Ya, pikirnya. Sekali-sekali waktu malam tidak melulu diisi dengan pemburuan vampire. Beberapa hari kemarin, ia malah tidur lebih awal.

"Memangnya apa yg sering kau kerjakan pada malam hari? Jangan katakan bahwa honormu tak mencukupi dan kau berjaga semalaman untuk...."

"Hahahaha. Kau pikir aku cewek seperti itu?" potong Megumi.

"Lantas apa? Malam sangat berbahaya bagi cewek berkeliaran sendirian."

"Malam berbahaya bagi siapa pun. Dan aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga agar malam tidak menakuti dan mencekam bagi siapa pun."

"Pekerjaan yang aneh. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Malam ini kau masih senggang kan? Kita ke kafe terbuka dekat sungai yuk! Dari tempat itu, jembatan Haido yang dihiasi lampu kelihatan," kata Megumi tak ingin membicarakan pekerjaannya sebagai pemburu vampir. Ia dari tadi menunggu jawaban Masaru.

Masaru akhirnya menyanggupi ajakan Megumi. Meski ia tak terlalu dekat dan baru tiga kali menjalani pemotretan yang sama, Masaru cukup tahu bahwa Megumi dikenal sebagai cewek yang sangat terbuka. Ia tidak menutup-nutupi hobinya yang doyan makan dan mudah sekali mendekati cowok. Meski cantik dan dapat terlihat feminim saat pemotretan, Masaru dapat menilai bahwa pribadi Megumi sebenarnya tomboy. Ia menebak bahwa meski kafe yang akan ditujunya nanti itu dapat menghadirkan nuansa keromantisan bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak untuk Megumi.

"Kau belum pernah ke sana mencicipi hidangannya?"

"Ya," jawab Megumi tersenyum lebar tidak menutupi apa pun.

Sesampainya di kafe yang dimaksud dan memilih tempat duduk, Megumi pun langsung antusias membaca menu yang sudah tersedia di meja. Ia memesan empat makanan berat dan membuat Masaru terkejut. Hobinya yang doyan makan itu hanya ia dengar saja. Padahal mereka tadi sudah diberi jatah makan malam oleh staf.

Kafe itu memiliki panggung untuk acara musik dan malam ini sebuah band beraliran blues mengisinya. Megumi tak terlalu berselera dengan musiknya dan ia tak sabar menunggu makanan diantarkan.

"Megumi, aku ke belakang dulu ya?" kata Masaru.

"Ya," jawab Megumi mempersilakan.

Megumi berharap Masaru tidak pergi terlalu lama karena ia kehilangan teman mengobrol untuk sejenak. Ia mengenal banyak teman cowok tapi masih gagal dalam membina hubungan yang lebih paling menyebalkan adalah saat ia hendak kencan di Taman Ria malam hari dan naik bianglala. Nago muncul begitu saja memaksa Megumi bersamanya berburu vampire dan pemilihan kata yang diucapkan Nago dalam menjelakan kepada temannya mengapa ia merusak acara mereka membuat kesalahpahaman. Benar, pikir Megumi. Nago dan pemburuan vampirnya selalu membuatnya tak bisa mendapatkan cowok. Kali ini, ia sebenarnya tidak secara khusus mengincar Masaru tapi apa salahnya melakukan pendekatan?

Untunglah tak lama setelah itu, pramuniaga membawakan pesanan Megumi dan Masaru. Megumi ingin segera memakannya tapi tak enak rasanya jika Masaru belum kembali duduk di hadapannya.

Megumi tak tahu bahwa Masaru sudah keluar dari toilet. Ia mengikuti alunan musik blues untuk kembali ke pelataran depan namun langkahnya sepertinya membelok ke arah lain. Ada suara musik lain yang masuk ke kepalanya. Vibrato rendah itu menggiring Masaru ke tempat yang lebih sunyi namun ia tidak menyadarinya.

Di malam yang sama, masih di satu kota, Wataru juga membunyikan musiknya. Ia memainkan lagu yang sama. Lagu yang kata tetangganya adalah lagu misterius yang dimainkan ayahnya setiap malam.

Col Legno...

Masaru perlahan mendekati sumber suara yang menggiringnya. Ia masih kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak melihat sesosok wanita bergaun putih memainkan biola di depannya. Dari wajah yang tersembunyi di sisi yang membelakangi Masaru, wanita itu mengeluarkan taring.

Spicacto...

Wataru mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya. Ia juga seperti kehilangan kesadaran dan bermain secara kesetanan. Musiknya seperti memancar pergi dan menembus dinding rumahnya seolah tak mampu menampungnya lagi. Vampir wanita itu tersenyum tahu korbannya sudah dekat tanpa perlu menoleh.

Tremolando...

Nada itu terus berulang-ulang semakin cepat. Wataru tak bisa mengendalikannya. Masaru sudah satu meter dari vampir yang menghipnotisnya.

Tiba-tiba alunan musik yang dimainkan vampir itu berhenti. Ia memegang kedua telinganya dengan biola dan busur masih di tangan. Ia mendengar suatu nada yang tidak ia hasilkan merusak musiknya. Lalu, ia menutup telinganya semakin rapat. Biola dan busurnya ia jatuhkan. Nada itu seperti menembus gendang telingnya dan memenuhi kepalanya. Ia merunduk dan tetap tidak mengenyahkan tangan dari relinganya. Tapi nada itu tak menghilang. Ia pun bersujud tapi tak kuasa menahan laju suara asing yang terus bergema di kepalanya. Sakitnya tak tertahankan, ia nyaris berguling-guling menahannya

"Hentikan, guru. Hentikan! Aargh..," rintih vampire itu.

Wataru menghentikan musiknya. Ia hampir membanting Bloody Rose, terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri seolah baru saja ada yang merasukinya. Wataru merasa badannya sedikit ketarik seolah yang merasukinya itu lepas begitu saja meninggalkan raganya. Ia lalu menatap jam, tidak sadar bermain terlalu lama usai berendam tadi. Itu setelah Shizuka pulang sore ini. Gawat, pikir Wataru. Tetangga-tetangganya pasti akan protes lagi. Ia kebingungan.

Sementara itu, Masaru juga kebingungan. Ia mendapati dirnya berada cukup jauh dari kafe yang didatanginya karena tak mendengar musik Blues, namun ia masih dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang dipancarkan jembatan Haido dari tempat itu. Ia bermaksud kembali tapi matanya menangkap seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan di depannya.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Masaru menghampiri vampir tersebut. Belum lama ia mengobrol dengan Megumi bahwa tak baik cewek berada di kegelapan malam sendirian, ia pun merasa empati pada wanita yang kesakitan tersebut.

Wanita itu lalu memegang uluran tangan Masaru.

"Sini kubantu berdiri."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Suara itu sudah hilang?"

"Suara apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Wanita itu menoleh menatap Masaru. Ia menarik Masaru mendekati wajahnya. Masaru dapat melihat wanita itu tampak tidak sehat, urat nadi merahnya kelihatan sampai ke pipi.

"Jika aku meminum DARAHMU," lanjutnya.

Saat berbicara itulah Masaru melihat taring di balik bibirnya. Ia melompat kaget dan menarik tangannya dari pegangan wanita itu.

"Va...Va..Vampire?!" Tak ada waktu untuk mencoba memahami bahwa makhluk malam itu benar-benar ada, Masaru lalu segera bangkit berdiri dan lari. Tapi, vampire itu bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Ia menyambar lengan Masaru dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Masaru pun jatuh berguling ke tanah bersama vampire itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tetapi vampire itu mempunyai tenaga yang sangat kuat sehingga tidak mudah melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya.

Di rumah, Wataru yang masih bingung kemudian mendengarkan Bloody Rose berbunyi sendiri. Di kafe, Megumi yang tidak menikmati sajian musik Blues dan melamun, merasa mendengarkan jeritan seseorang minta tolong. Mereka pun bergerak ke arah yang sama.

Jeritan itu berasal dari Masaru. Ia menjerit ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman vampire itu. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan vampire itu. Hanya dengan satu cengkraman dari vampire itu saja Masaru sudah tidak mampu berkutik. Dengan suara raungan yang mengerikan vampire itu membuka mulutnya, semakin memperlihatkan taringnya yang berwarna kekuningan, air liurnya menetes-netes perlahan ke wajah Masaru.  
Segera taring monster itu terasa menusuk di lehernya yang lembut dan mulai menghisap sari kehidupannya secara perlahan-lahan melalui darahnya yang hangat. Masaru mengerang kesakitan, ia yakin ajalnya akan segera tiba.

Di dalam keputusasaannya, Masaru mendengar vampire yang menghisap darahnya tiba-tiba meraung kesakitan dan melepaskan taring dari lehernya. Di tengah kesadaran yang hampir hilang, ia melihat Megumi menusuk punggung vampire itu dengan pisau makan.

"Masaru, bertahanlah!!" seru Megumi menyingkirkan tubuh vampire itu dari atas Masaru dengan menendangnya.

"Asou...," ujar Masaru lirih.

"Berdirilah, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Megumi berusaha membantu Masaru berdiri. Ia ingin segera membopongnya pergi sejauh mungkin dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Larilah, Asou..," kata Masaru tak ingin merepotkan Megumi, tak mau justru Megumi bernasib sial sepertinya, tak mau bartambah korban lagi.

"Dasar, di saat seperti ini tak usah bersikap _gentleman_," kata Megumi.

"Tak usah pedulikanku." Kepala Masaru berdenyut-denyut sakit, luka di lehernya masih mengeluarkan darah yang segar. Ia sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan. Sebelum jatuh pingsan, ia berdoa semoga Megumi selamat.

"Hei, Masaru!"

Vampire itu masih menggeram di belakang Megumi. Megumi merasa bahwa hanya dengan pisau steak dari kafe yang dibawanya itu tidak cukup tajam dan panjang untuk dapat menghujam jantung vampire itu dari punggungnya. Megumi lalu berbalik dan memasang kuda-kuda. Jika hanya melawan orang biasa, ia yakin sanggup membuat orang itu masuk rumah sakit hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tapi ini melawan vampire dan ia sedang tak membawa senjata khususnya.

"Asou?' kata vampire itu perlahan berdiri dan mencabut pisau yang tertancap di punggungnya. "Rasanya tak asing."

Megumi tak mengerti.

"Memori yang menyebalkan. Tadi siang aku baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda yang bermaksud mengorek luka lamaku dan kini aku bertemu denganmu? Kebetulan apa ini? Apa kamu juga anak wanita waktu itu?" Vampir itu menjilati darahnya sendiri dari pisau yang dipegangnya.

Apa vampire ini dulu pernah diburu ibuku dan lolos, pikir Megumi.

"Dua puluh dua tahun telah berlalu. Jangan kau pikir aku masih selemah yang dulu. Aku juga berusaha menempa diriku agar tidak tergantung lagi dengan musik dari biola yg sudah ibumu rusakkan. Tapi, aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan malam-malam di mana aku mengincar dan memangsa manusia dengan suara biolaku. Dan sekali lagi kalian mengangguku! Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk menguji kemampuanku di hadapan pemburu untuk kali ini."

Vampir wanita itu lalu menyerang Megumi disertai dengan desisan seperti ular ganas. Ia melompat ke arah Megumi dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan dan mencakarnya. Luput. Cakarnya hanya mengoyak udara yang berjarak beberapa senti dari samping Megumi yang mengelak. Megumi segera menendang keras perut wanita vampir itu sehingga vampir itu terpelanting beberapa meter darinya. Dengan gesit Megumi kembali berguling menjauh.

Gawat, pikir Megumi. Kalau Masaru tak pingsan, aku bisa saja mengulur-ngulur waktu agar ia dapat lolos sendirian tapi situasi sekarang tak menguntungkan bagi mereka. Tanpa senjata, akan sulit sekali mengimbangi kekuatan vampire. Jika hanya mampu melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan meski itu telak, vampire tak akan tumbang. Luka memar seperti itu pasti hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk pulih, lain halnya jika sanggup memancarkan darah mereka di titik-titik vital. Mereka sama seperti manusia yang dapat perlahan-lahan mati karena kehabisan darah. Tapi vampire tak mudah shock dengan luka seperti manusia, mereka mampu menahan rasa sakit. Dan jika masih dapat kabur, mereka hanya butuh tidur siang untuk menutup luka seperti sediakala. Pisau steak yang tak tertancap dalam itu pasti hanya membuahkan luka ringan bagi vampire wanita itu.

Benar saja, vampir itu masih sanggup berdiri dan menyerang sekali lagi. Megumi masih bisa melawannya tapi sampai kapan? Ia tahu bahwa pastilah tenaganya yang akan habis duluan. Setelah serangan vampire untuk kesekian kalinya mampu ia tahan dan balas, akhirnya Megumi roboh. Vampire itu lalu memegang kepala Megumi dan ia hantamkan ke pohon. Megumi pun tak sadarkan diri.

Vampir itu terkekeh-kekeh. "Hmm, sebaiknya mana ya yg kumakan terlebih dulu?"

Ia lalu berbalik mengabaikan Megumi. Ia memilih Masaru yang baru separo jalan ia hisap darahnya tadi. Lagipula, darah lawan jenis lebih nikmat. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menjauhi Megumi, vampire itu menangkap sosok asing di hadapannya. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri tegap dengan jubah hitam pendek. Dari balik jubahnya, ia melihat kilatan logam yang berwarna merah dengan rantai di dada dan kakinya. Saat memandang wajah orang itu, ada helm besi bulat yang menutupinya. Vampir itu terkejut mundur. Ia tahu gambaran sosok itu dari cerita-cerita yang pernah ia dengar karena belum pernah bertemu langsung. Itu sosok agung di kalangan bangsa vampire.

"Ki...Kiva?"

Wataru yang berada di balik sosok itu juga terkejut. "Nona Miyazawa?"

Miyazama Hitomi, sang vampire, merasa mengenali suara dan nada bicara canggungnya. "Tidak mungkin. Masa kau...?"

Wataru menghampiri Hitomi. Ia melihat sosoknya yang cantik namun agak berbeda. Matanya merah, urat nadinya terlihat jelas sampai ke pipi, taringnya basah oleh darah dan menetes mengotori gaun putihnya. Wataru tak ingin percaya bahwa pelanggan yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang adalah vampire yang sudah melukai dua manusia. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa orang yang mencintai musik sepertinya sanggup bertindak kejam.

"Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

Hitomi kebingungan bukan main. Pemuda canggung yang telah memperbaiki biolanya tadi hanya seorang manusia biasa kan? Ia putra Kurenai Otoya kan? Bagaimana bisa ia adalah Kiva?

Hitomi tiba-tiba merasakan ada bayangan ingatan menghantam kepalanya. Ia melihat sosok wanita bergaun hitam yang memiliki aura keanggunan luar biasa. Kemudian ia melihat dirinya berlari menghampiri wanita tersebut dan bersujud meminta pertolongan. Tapi wanita itu menamparnya marah dan membuangnya. Sungguh, peristiwa yang tak ingin ia ingat. Tapi kenapa ingatan itu muncul?

"Jangan katakan bahwa ibumu....ibumu adalah....,"

Wataru tak mengerti. Apa selain ayahnya, Hitomi juga mengenal ibunya?

Lengkap sudah, pikir Hitomi. Dua kali Asou mengganggu makan malamnya. Dua orang Kurenai yang menghalanginya dan darahnya berhubungan dengan seorang vampire yang sangat dihormatinya tapi meninggalkannya. Ia pun menggeram. Sedih bercampur marah menjadi satu. Perasaannya sangat terluka. Ia tak dapat menerimanya. Ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Wataru tersentak. Wujud Hitomi berubah menjadi Chimera. Ia lalu menyerang Wataru, menebaskan cakarnya yang bertambah panjang dan tajam ke zirahnya tapi tak menggoreskan apa pun. Wataru berusaha menenangkan Hitomi tapi Hitomi tak dapat mendengar apa pun. Ia tak dapat memikirkan apa pun. Ia tak dapat mengenali apa pun. Ia hanya dapat menyerang membabi-buta.

"Hentikan!" seru Wataru mendorongnya sangat keras dan melukai perut Chimera itu.

Chimera itu meraung kesakitan. Ususnya terburai keluar tapi ia tetap tak menghiraukannya dan kembali menyerang Wataru. Lalu ia mematahkan lengan dan kaki Chimera itu dan memojokkanya ke pagar pembatas sungai. Chimera itu ingin berdiri tapi terjatuh. Wataru tak tahan melihatnya Chimera itu berkali-kali berusaha berdiri namun selalu terjatuh lagi. Orang ini murid ayahnya!

"Sadarlah, Miyazawa-san. Kumohon. Aku percaya kau bukan orang yang seperti ini."

Wataru lalu melihat biola Hitomi tergeletak tak jauh dari situ. Ia mengambilnya. Itu biola yang sudah ia perbaiki dengan segala kemampuan dan sentuhan hatinya. Musik tidak seharusnya digunakan untuk seperti ini. Ia pun memainkannya.

Chimera itu mendengarkan musik Wataru. Gerakan liarnya berhenti. Hitomi merasakan melodi yang indah. Melodi yang sudah lama tak ia dengarkan. Bayangan lain masuk ke kepalanya. Ia melihat dirinya yang masih kecil mendekat manja pada sosok wanita yang tadi. Wanita itu memainkan biola dan ia menyukainya.

"Hitomi..," kata wanita itu. "Kau tertarik dengan musik?"

Hitomi menggangguk. "Iya, aku ingin bisa seperti itu."

Wanita itu lalu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Hitomi. "Kalau begitu, belajarlah. Aku akan mendorongmu."

Kemudian bayangan itu menyambung ke ingatan yang lainnya saat ia sedang belajar. Kali ini ia yang sudah remaja melihat gurunya memainkan piano dalam mengiringi permainan biolanya. Ia melihat manajer barunya ikut terkagum-kagum dengan permainan sang guru meski tidak mengerti benar.

"Guru," kata Hitomi. "Bagaimana sih cara menghasilkan lagu yang sangat indah seperti itu?"

"Dengarkan saja kata hatimu sendiri. Musik itu mengikuti hatimu. Musik itu selalu ada di hati orang-orang. Coba rasakan lalu tuangkan perasaan dan apa kata hatimu pada alat musik apa saja. Mudah kan?"

Pikiran Hitomi kembali ke kondisi sekarang. Ia dapat melihat jari tangannya kembali normal. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Musik dapat mengembalikan akal dan kesadarannya. Musik dapat mengembalikan vampire dari wujud Chimera. Apa seperti inikah musik itu seharusnya dimainkan? Seperti inikah musik yang dimaksud gurunya?

Melihat Hitomi kembali ke wujud yang dikenalnya, Wataru menghentikan permainan dan kembali menghampiri Hitomi.

"Syukurlah, Nona. Saya tadi tak tahu bagaimana harus mengembalikan kesadaran Anda."

"Bocah Kurenai..." kata Hitomi lirih.

"Anda terluka parah, Maafkan saya. Saya tadi reflek..." ucap Wataru terbata-bata dan terpotong.

"Ini bukan salahmu," potong Hitomi.

Hitomi menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Miyazawa-san!!" teriak Wataru.

Wataru bingung, ia tak tahan melihat Hitomi menderita. Tapi, ia juga harus memprioritaskan dua korban yang lain. Apa ia sanggup membawa semuanya ke rumah sakit?

Saya...saya harus mencari bantuan untuk semuanya. Anda juga mengeluarkan banyak darah."

"Percuma. Di rumah sakit hanya tersedia darah manusia tapi tidak ada darah untuk vampire. Lagipula, aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Aku tak pernah mendengarkan ayahmu dengan serius. Aku selalu mengabaikan ajarannya. Aku juga salah mengetikan musik yang dimaksud ibumu."

Wataru ingin sekali lagi bertanya soal ayah dan ibunya. Ia ingin sekali mengenal Hitomi lebih jauh dan berbagi cerita. "Apa saja yang Anda ketahui tentang orang tuaku?"

Kupikir aku sangat membenci mereka sehingga membangkitkan Chimera dalam diriku, batin Hitomi. Tidak, mereka selalu membimbingku dan akulah yang menyalahgunakan kepercayaan mereka.

"Kedua orang tuamu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat mencintai musik. Dan, kau benar-benar putra mereka." Kata Hitomi mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus topeng Wataru. "Terima kasih, Wataru-san. Darimu, kini aku paham jalan musik yang sebenarnya."

Tangan Hitomi pun terjatuh keras ke tahan, meninggalkan bekas darah dari tangannya di topeng Wataru. "Miyazawa-san?"

Wataru lalu melihat jasad Hitomi mengkerut dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi abu. Ia merasakan hatinya bagai dihantam sesuatu. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan vampire, tapi rasanya lain jika ternyata vampire itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya meski hanya sebentar. Ia merasa berduka.

Wataru sadar ia tak boleh lama-lama terdiam. Ia harus kembali ke wujud semula dan memanggil bantuan untuk dua korban Hitomi. Mereka semua masih hidup. Saat ia berdiri dan berbalik, ia terkesiap melihat Megumi telah terbangun. Hampir saja ia menyebut namanya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja sebelum menjelaskan siapa dirimu," kata Megumi lantang meski ia sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

Megumi sudah dari tadi memperhatikan sosok ksatria itu berbicara dengan vampire wanita yang melukainya. Meski demikian, Megumi tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Sudah kuduga, pikirnya. Meskipun Ksatria itu sudah membunuh vampire wanita tadi, ia merasa ada kedekatan dan semacam hubungan antara keduanya. Perlakuannya sungguh berbeda dengan Chimera yang sebelumnya. Kali ini, Megumi tak merasakan keganasan karena itulah ia memberanikan diri membuka mulut. Berusaha mengorek keterangan apa pun.

Wataru menatap Megumi dari balik topengnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu benar soal dirinya, darimana kekuatannya, dan apa namanya. Ia ingin menguak misteri itu sambil terus mengikuti seruan Bloody Rose dan berburu vampire. Lalu, ia teringat ucapan Hitomi pertama kali yang menyebut dirinya.

"Kiva," kata Wataru pendek merendahkan suaranya agar tidak dikenali.

Sepertinya Megumi tidak apa-apa, pikir Wataru. Ia pasti bisa menolong orang yang sarunya. Ia pun meloncat tinggi seperti terbang ke atas tiang lampu jalan yang ada di dekatnya lalu meloncat ke tiang yang lain dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Megumi.

**************

Shima berjalan ke bagian paling belakang dari gedung organisasinya. Ia menyapa sekretarisnya yang mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu besar yang bertuliskan Ruang Arsip di atas pintunya. Ia menggesek kartu pengenalnya dan memencet sejumlah nomor sandi untuk membukanya. Shima pun masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu penih dengan softcopy database anggota organisasi atau para pemburunya. Namun ia terus melangkah sampai ke ujung paling dalam dan membuka pintu satunya lagi yang lebih sederhana dengan kunci biasa. Ruangan itu berdebu dan terdapat banyak rak yang menyimpan file para pemburu lamanya yang beroperasi sebelum dekade 90-an. Sebagian datanya memang belum dipindahkan secara digital.

Shima mengamati rak satu-persatu sesuai abjad yang tertera di di sisi rak. Ia lalu sampai pada rak bertuliskan "Ku" dan menyusuri satu persatu arsip di dalamnya. Ia lalu mengambil buku yang sudah usang. Itu adalah file pemburunya yang bernama Kurenai Otoya. Ia pun membuka halaman terakhir, mencoba mencocokkan gambar dan keterangan yang beberapa hari lalu pernah ditunjukkan Megumi. Entah mengapa, baru hari ini ia terbesit dan mengeceknya.

Gambarnya mirip tapi desain zirahnya sedikit berbeda. Shima menggeleng, sepertinya Otoya memang tak pintar menggambar. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat menganggu pikirannya. Ia menemukan tulisan yang ditulis sangat terburu-buru di bagian bawah kertas. Dan Shima tahu itu terakhir kalinya Otoya menuliskan laporannya sebelum menghilang.

"AKU AKAN MENGHAJAR KIVA!"


	7. Chapter 5

**Bab 5**

**1986: Recruit**

Sore itu, sepulang kerja di Kafe Maid'Armour, Yuri tidak langsung pulang. Ia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah pinggir kota. Siang tadi, Master menerima telepon dari Shima untuk disampaikan pada Yuri. Yuri merasa panggilannya ke markas Aozora Shibarashi bukan karena adanya tugas mendadak. Pasti ada keperluan konfirmasi atau koordinasi.

Setiap pagi, para pemburu yang baru saja melaksanakan tugas diwajibkan langsung melapor pada Shima. Shima tipe orang yang ingin mengetahui gambaran atau sinopsis di depan. Ia ingin segera tahu dan tidak sabar mendengar jawaban tugas-tugas yang telah ia berikan. Shima orang yang tegas tapi bukan tipe penghukum yang tidak mudah menerima suatu kegagalan sehingga hampir tidak ada kengganan untuk tidak menceritakan apa pun yang telah terjadi meski vampir buruannya lolos. Setelah laporan singkat, pemburu kemudian wajib menulis laporan tertulis secara lengkap dan menyerahkannya kepada sekretaris untuk diedit lalu disimpan dalam folder file. Pada tahap ini, entah kapan waktu yang digunakan Shima untuk membacanya satu per satu karena selain mengelola organisasi, Shima juga merupakan presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan bisnis yang mana sebagian uangnya didanakan untuk keperluan Aozora. Tapi, Yuri yakin bahwa Shima pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca semuanya di ruang kerjanya. Dari situ, ia dapat meneliti, menganalisis, dan menemukan ciri-ciri, kebiasaan, atau pengetahuan terbaru tentang vampir yang kemudian akan ditransferkan dan didiskusikan ke semua pemburu lewat sesi pertemuan. Saat organisasi ini didirikan, memang pengetahuan akan vampirnya bisa dibilang nol selain dikenal sebagai makhluk penghisap darah manusia seperti yang digambarkan dalam fiksi-fiksi dan fiksi tidak selalu menggambarkan aslinya.

Yuri lalu menemui Shima di ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat bosnya yang mengenakan kacamata baca sedang membuka folder yang bertuliskan namanya di sampul depan. Ia juga melihat tiga folder file milik rekan-rekannya yang lain tertumpuk di meja kerja Shima.

"Jadi, ini kedua kalinya kau bertemu Kurenai Otoya?" tanya Shima masih memperhatikan bacaannya.

Yuri menjawab pelan, "Ya."

"Aku paling suka laporanmu, Yuri. Kurasa kau yang paling rajin dalam menuliskan deskripsi peristiwa yang dihadapi. Kebetulan, baru saja aku membaca file-mu mulai file ke- 24. Pada perburuan sebelum yang terakhir ini, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal pemuda ini."

"Maafkan saya," kata Yuri membungkuk. "Saya kira hal itu tidak penting. Sebab, dalam situasi saat itu, dia tidak dalam keadaan sebagai seorang saksi mata. Tapi, saya akui sayalah yang sempat melibatkannya."

Pantas saja Shima memanggilnya ke markas sore itu. File ke-24 berarti berisi laporan tertanggal bulan Februari tahun ini, dan Yuri ingat ia sudah menjalani empat kasus sejak itu. Dalam laporan singkat soal tugas ke-28, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Kurenai Otoya, guru dari Miyazawa Hitomi yang ia incar malam itu telah menjadi saksi mata. Tapi dalam laporan tertulis tentang pemburuan Kaoru Tsugami, ia menuliskan tentang seorang pemuda yang sempat mengganggunya dan ia menyinggung hal ini kembali pada laporan berikutnya. Artinya, Shima menangkap adanya koneksi antara keduanya. Dan Yuri tidak ingin Shima merasa tertarik pada Otoya. Ia lupa bahwa ia menuliskan cerita terlalu lengkap karena terbiasa ingin melaporkan yang terbaik. Ia kira Shima sudah cukup lama membaca folder-nya sampai ke file nomor 27, sehingga mungkin tidak akan menemukan keganjilan pada sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya di dua kasus berurutan.

"Kau bisa mencarikannya untukku? Sepertinya ia memiliki pontensi," lanjut Shima meletakkan folder dan melepas kacamatanya.

Sudah kuduga, pikir Yuri. Ia ingin menolak.

"Kau tidak menuliskan tentang emosi yang kau alami di sini karena menghindari kesubjektifan. Mungkin ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sekarang mengenai dirinya?"

"Apa itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan?" tanya Yuri.

"Kenapa? Apa dia seburuk itu sampai kau tidak ingin aku merekrutnya? Dari yang kau tulis, sepertinya dia pribadi yang sangat santun karena seorang maestro biola. Kecuali kau mengatakan tidak mungkin merekrut seorang violinist yang sudah mempunyai jalan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi kau juga memberi keterangan di sini bahwa ia telah keluar dari jalur profesional."

Santun? Astaga! Otoya saat memainkan musik dengan sifat aslinya sungguh berbeda. Tapi jika aku mengatakan bahwa ia lelaki mesum dan menyebalkan tentu itu tetap tak akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan bagi Shima. Yang penting adalah melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu sebelum menawarinya.

Semua pemburu di sini adalah para saksi mata hidup yang telah mengetahui keberadaan vampir. Sebagian dari saksi mata ini shock berat karena anggota keluarganya dibunuh dan Shima kemudian menawari mereka untuk bergabung. Dendam itulah yang juga membuat Yuri berada di dalamnya. Tapi Otoya tidak punya alasan kuat untuk bergabung. Kalau pun ada, itu pasti bukan karena ia masih mencari Hitomi. Yuri bisa menebak motif terselubungnya dibaca dari sifatnya.

"Ia cukup merepotkan," kata Yuri.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ada alasan khusus sebenarnya tapi saya tahu hal itu tak akan menghalangi Anda untuk merekrutnya."

"Alasan khusus? Jika itu artinya menyinggung seorang wanita, apa dia telah berbuat tidak senonoh padamu?"

Yuri mengernyit. Kata-kata senonoh mungkin tidak cukup tepat. Shima tahu bahwa ia sanggup menghajar laki-laki dan jika ia gagal berarti Shima semakin melihat betapa kuatnya laki-laki itu dan menjadi sangat disayangkan untuk dilewatkan menjadi pemburu.

"Sepertinya dia sangat unik. Aku sendiri masih tak tahu apa korelasi antara maestro biola, pemuda mesum, dengan kemampuannya menghadapi vampir. Tapi, instingku mengatakan ia akan menjadi pemburu hebat."

Sepertinya telalu jauh untuk mengatakannya hebat. Tapi Yuri sendiri mengakui dalam laporannya bahwa Otoya sendirilah yang telah mencoba melawan vampir dan ajaib hanya luka kecil. Yuri tidak yakin Hitomi merasa sedikit kasihan pada gurunya dan memilih melepaskannya begitu saja. Tampaknya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, bahwa Hitomi kerepotan dan memilih kabur. Mungkin saja ia tetap segan melawan gurunya sendiri.

"Maaf, Yuri," lanjut Shima. "Kau benar bahwa hal itu tak akan mengubah penilaianku sampai aku membuktikan sendiri sejauh mana perlakuan buruknya terhadapmu. Kau putri Akane, sahabatku, aku juga tak ingin siapa pun menyakiti hatimu. Tapi kekuatannya kubutuhkan Ini demi organisasi, demi melindungi umat manusia. Kau harus mengorbankan kepentinganmu untuk hal ini. Berharap sajalah bahwa dia akan menolak tawaranku untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya menjadi seorang pemburu."

Otoya mengincarku, batin Yuri. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Shima, tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dan dianggap tidak bisa melawannya. Jika melawan manusia biasa saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dapat melawan vampir? Dan, Yuri tidak bisa menghindar. Menolak pun Shima pasti tetap akan mengutus yang lain untuk menyelidiki Otoya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

Suatu malam di hari yang lain, sepasang kekasih sedang melihat-lihat etalase toko busana. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dan melintas di Shinjuku.

"Gaun itu indah sekali, bisa kau belikan untukku?" kata si wanita manja. Ia menunjuk sebuah gaun merah

"Murah," kata sang pria memperhatikan tulisan 5 juta yen di bawah kaki manekin yang mengenakan gaun tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, belikan."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Apa pun yang kau minta pasti akan kuberikan, "kata pria bergaya parlente itu.

"Stop!" sebuah seruan asing menyita perhatian mereka. Mereka pun menoleh ke belakang. Otoya muncul dan langsung meraih pundak sang wanita. "Barang murah itu tidak cocok untukmu," lanjutnya mendekatkan wajah.

Sang pria pun gregetan. Ada pria lain yang berani menggoda kekasihnya. "Hei, kamu!"

Otoya pun menyingkir mundur.

"Tunggu!" pria itu mulai marah dan hendak meninju Otoya.

Otoya hanya menunduk dan tinju itu meleset. Pria itu dengan sendirinya terdorong ke depan. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Lady. Lupakanlah pernikahan," Otoya tak memedulikan si pria. Pandangan matanya tak pernah beralih dari tadi.

"Lady?" kata si wanita merasa tersanjung.

"Bidadari sepertimu sebaiknya tak menikah," lanjut Otoya menyindir gaun mahal pernikahan yang tak mungkin sanggup dibelinya. Materi tak penting, batinnya. Itu hanya barang murah.

"Bidadari? Maksudmu aku?" si wanita pun semakin terpesona dengan kata-kata Otoya.

"Kurang ajar!" pria tadi masih sanggup berdiri. Ia bangkit dan hendak menyeruduk Otoya.

Otoya kali ini menoleh menatapnya. Ia menghindar ke samping dan dengan cepat menendang bokong pria itu. Pria itu kembali tersungkur. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi dan kali ini melayangkan kaki kanannya. Otoya menangkisnya dengan telapak kaki kiri –sepatunya– dan dengan cepat ia hentakkan punggung kakinya ke kepala pria itu. Pria itu lagi-lagi tersungkur.

"Wow! Keren..."Bukannya menolong kekasihnya, sang wanita malah berlari ke arah Otoya.

"Keiko..." rintih pria itu mencoba menghalangi langkah kekasihnya. Tapi, wanita bernama Keiko itu menampiknya dengan ayunan tas.

"Bisakah kau melindungi wanita sepertinya?" kata Keiko. Ia pun memalingkan muka dan menghampiri Otoya.

Otoya tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang, ayo pergi."

Keiko langsung menggandeng lengan Otoya.

"Cuacanya bagus ya?" kata Otoya bermaksud membuka topik pembicaraan. "Saar aku memandangmu, hatiku tiba-tiba menjadi cerah padahal malam ini dingin."

Namun, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, mata Otoya tertuju pada wanita lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Gadis itu mengenakan topi kabaret dan kacamata. Ia juga mengenakan celana panjang dan blazer bermotif kotak-kotak. Wanita itu tampak lebih muda dan enerjik, pikir Otoya. Otoya lalu memandang Keiko sekali lagi. Di mata Otoya, Keiko menjadi seperti sosok tante-tante matre dan erotis dilihat dari tasnya yang bermerek, gaya pakaiannya yang mengenakan rok mini, stocking hitam, dan hak tinggi.

"Maaf," kata Otoya pada Keiko. Ia menarik mundur Keiko dan mendorongnya terjatuh di tempat kekasihnya yang tadi. "Ternyata kalian sangat cocok. Kudoakan agar selalu bahagia."

Keiko melongo tidak percaya. Ia melihat sosok hero-nya itu berganti menggandeng wanita lain. Yang membuatnya semakin kaget adalah kata-kata yang digunakan Otoya untuknya sama dengan yg yg digunakan untuk wanita lain itu.

"Bidadariku, kali ini aku benar-benar menemukanmu. Cuacanya bersahabat ya? Malam yang dingin, namun saat aku menatapmu, hatiku berubah cerah," kata Otoya mengajak wanita lain yang baru dirayunya itu berbalik arah..

"APA?" Keiko hanya bisa melihat Otoya melewatinya begitu saja dan berbelok di samping toko hingga ia tak melihatnya lagi.

"Siapa namamu, Lady," tanya Otoya pada wanita yg digandengnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Na..Natsukawa," jawab wanita itu sedikit malu.

Wanita itu tersipu dan Otoya merasa tergoda. Wanita ini sungguh manis, batinnya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kau, Kurenai Otoya!"

Otoya mendengar suara wanita ketiga yang muncul di belakangnya. Ia merasa tak pernah melupakan suara wanita pun yang pernah dekat dengannya. Suara ini... "Oh, my woman of fate! Asou Yuri, aku tahu kau merindukanku."

Otoya melepaskan gandengan tangan Natsukawa dan beralih pada Yuri yang masih membelakanginya. Saat Otoya sudah berada di samping Yuri untuk menatap wajahnya, Yuri pun memalingkan muka. Ia benar-benar ingin menghindari pekerjaan ini.

"Ayo pergi," kata Yuri.

Otoya pun semakin bersemangat. "Kau selalu mengikutiku kan. Pantas saja. Aku senang akhirnya kau jujur pada perasaanmu."

"Jangan sinting. Lagipula siapa yang mau mengikutimu!" sergah Yuri.

"Lho? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diikuti seseorang. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi."

Tampaknya selain dirinya, Shima juga mengutus orang lain untuk menyelidiki Otoya, pikir Yuri..Lalu untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini juga?

"Sudahlah, itu kita bahas di tempat lain saja." Kata Otoya mengajak Yuri berjalan.

"Aku memang mau membawamu," kata Yuri sungkan.

"Wah, tak ku sangka. Seharusnya sejak saat itu, aku mencarimu saja daripada memnghabiskan waktu seperti ini. Kukira kau meragukanku."

Apa Otoya begitu inginnya bergabung dengan Aozora, pikir Yuri. Yuri ingat bahwa Otoya tampak sangat antusias malam itu. Seorang saksi mata biasanya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna apa yg barusan terjadi. Mereka pun masih memikirkan ulang untuk memutuskan apakah akan menerima tawaran Shima atau tidak. Kebanyakan tidak tertarik, mengucapkan terima kasih karena pernah ditolong dan ditawari, lalu mendoakan agar Aozora berkinerja lebih baik lagi. Tapi, Otoya sudah selangkah di depan. Ia sudah melawan vampir. Hal itu di luar logika! Orang yang sampai berani ke tahap itu biasanya karena ia melihat orang yg dikasihinya, termasuk teman atau anggota keluarga, tengah dimangsa vampir di depan matanya dan ia akan menggunakan cara apa pun untuk menolongnya, mengalahkan ketakutannya. Otoya tidak. Yang lain berharap tidak ingin berurusan dengan vampir lagi, cukup sekali saja. Otoya sebaliknya. Justru karena ia merasa gagal, ia ingin mencoba lagi dengan bergabung, dengan menyandang nama resmi sebagai pemburu. Belum pernah ada yang beralasan insting bertempurnya bangkit seperti dirinya. Sungguh aneh! Saat mengetahui kenyataan ini, Shima pasti semakin mengingnkan Otoya. Namun, Yuri tetap merasa alasan Otoya yang sesungguhnya adalah karena mengincar dirinya. Apaagi barusan ia melihat Otoya merayu cewek lain. Yuri merasa cewek yang barusan terlalu polos dan mudah mengikuti bujukan maut Otoya begitu saja. Ia tak tahan melihat hal itu dan terpaksa keluar menegurnya.

Yuri tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa justru ialah yang mengikuti jalan Otoya. Otoya ternyata mengarahkannya ke tempat lain. "Hei, jadi kenapa ke arah sini. Kau yang seharusnya mengikuti aku."

"Bukankah sama saja? Kau dari tadi memang ingin ke suatu tempat yang gelap bukan? Kau mencintaiku bukan? Karena itu kau mencariku bukan?"

Apa, pikir Yuri. Jadi dari tadi hanya itu saja yang ada di otaknya? Yuri kira Otoya sudah paham arah pembicaraannya bahwa ia bermaksud mengajak Otoya ke markas pemburu vampir seperti yang dulu pernah diutarakannya.

"Ayo," seru Otoya menarik lengan Yuri, mengajaknya mempercepat langkah.

Yuri melihat papan nama hotel di depannya. Ia menghela napas. Lalu ia mencengkeram tangan Otoya, menariknya lebih kuat, dan memuntirnya ke belakang.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik atau kupatahkan lenganmu," kata Yuri menekan lengan Otoya semakin ke belakang.

"Auw Auw. Sabar, Sayang. Kalau bukan ini lalu apa?"

"Kau sudah lupa? Katanya kau mau bertanggung jawab."

"Wow, apa-apaan? Kita kan belum jadi masuk ke sana," kata Otoya menunjuk hotel di depannya dengan tangan satunya yang memengang kotak biola.

Yuri kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Ia pun membisiki Otoya. "Vampir."

"Aku mengerti," kata Otoya. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku."

Yuri pun mengendurkan kunciannya. Tapi Otoya memutar dirinya dan merangkul Yuri.

"Kau? Lepaskan!" seru Yuri.

Otoya tertawa. "Aku sudah lupa. HAHAHA. Kalau kau sudah berada di sini, aku tak perlu bergabung ke sana."

"Kurang ajar. Padahal aku percaya kata-katamu waktu itu." Yuri masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Otoya.

Otoya masih tertawa. "Aku sudah tidak semarah waktu itu. Lagipula, yang kuincar hanyalah dirimu. Persetan dengan vampir."

"Jangan keras-keras menyebutnya," kata Yuri. Astaga, Shima-san. Apakah orang ini pantas masuk ke dalam organisasi kita? Yuri merasa apa yang dilamunkannya tadi menamparnya begitu keras. Ia merasa terseret dengan perkataan Shima yang memandang Otoya terlalu tinggi.

Tiba-tiba Otoya merasakah hawa pembunuh begitu lekat masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia pun memandang ke depan, melihat seorang wanita berdiri menatapnya dengan haus. Raut wanita itu perlahan berubah. Otoya melihat perubahan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat pada diri Hitomi tempo hari. Gawat, pikirnya. Sepertinya ia ingin menerkamku bulat-bulat. Rasanya berbeda dengan saat berhadapan dengan Hitomi.

"Kita ke markas," kata Otoya melepas rangkulannya.

"Hah?" seru Yuri.

"Kau tadi ingin merekrutku kan? Ayo, tunjukkan padaku di mana markasmu." Otoya kembali meraih lengan Yuri. Kali ini dengan lembut dan tanpa paksaan. Ia mengajak Yuri membelok ke arah lain, jalan di seberang hotel.

Yuri tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Otoya yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun menengok ke belakang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilihat Otoya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang memperhatikan mereka. Hanya orang berlalu-lalang biasa.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Otoya sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan yg asing baginya. Ternyata lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari kota, pikir Otoya. Ia memperhatikan markas Aozora dari luar, hanya bertingkat dua. Tapi ia merasa isinya jauh lebih luas dari apa yang terlihat nampak depan. Otoya berjalan ke samping. Ia tak bisa melihat bagian belakang gedung, entah karena terlalu gelap atau memang ujungnya masih jauh ke belakang dari jarak pandangannya. Bangunan itu lumayan masuk dari jalam utama dan tertutupi . Tidak ada papan namanya tapi Otoya yakin bangunan itu sudah ada izin pendiriannya. Ataukah memang organisasi macam pemburu vampir tidak terdaftar dan rahasia? Menyebut kata vampir di muka umum saja sepertinya terlarang.

Yuri tidak suka melihat tingkah aneh Otoya. Ia terpaksa menggeretnya masuk lewat pintu utama. Tidak ada yang menyambut mereka. Otoya tetap mengikuti Yuri yg berjalan cepat. Mereka lalu naik ke lantai atas. Yuri mengetuk pintu.

"Shima-san, aku sudah membawa Kurenai Otoya."

"Masuklah," jawab Shima. Ia tidak kaget karena sebelumnya ia diberitahu Yuri lewat telepon umum agar tidak pulang awal.

Otoya dan Yuri pun menghadap Shima. Shima menyuruh Otoya duduk di kursi di depan mejanya sementara Yuri tetap berdiri. Otoya memperhatikan Shima, seorang pria eksekutif yang menjadi bos para pemburu vampir.

"Selamat datang di markas Perfect Blue Sky Organization. Namaku Mamoru Shima, seperti yang kau lihat, aku bos di sini."

"Perfect... apa tadi?" kata Otoya. Ia merasa namanya terlalu panjang untuk diingat. Ugh, bahasa Inggris ya? Kalau bahasa asing, aku justru lebih menguasai bahasa Perancis dan Jerman.

"Otoya!" seru Yuri melihat perlakuan tidak sopannya.

Shima mengangkat tangannya ke Yuri untuk tidak menyelanya Ia menoleh tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak apa-apa Otoya bersikap demikian. "Perfect Blue Sky Organization. Kau bisa menyebutnya cukup Aozora saja agar lebih familiar."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" kata Otoya tanpa basa-basi.

Shima mengambil sebuah kertas di lacinya. Ia lalu mengenakan kacamata dan membacanya. "Kurenai Otoya, 23 tahun. Lahir di Saitama pada tanggal 14 Januari 1963. Keluarga terdiri dari ayah seorang pegawai pemerintahan, ibu seorang guru musik, dan adik perempuan yang masih SMA. Pertama kali mengenal biola saat umur 5 tahun. Pendidikan dasar dan menengahnya dienyam di sekolah negeri biasa perfektur setempat. Bahkan, saat SMP pernah terlibat tawuran pelajar dan memiliki kemampuan berkelahi meski tidak ada dasar beladiri secara khusus. Namun, SMA-nya pindah ke sekolah khusus musik. Menjelang tahun ketiga, mendapat beasiswa ke Conservatoire di Paris dan lulus pada usia 21 tahun. Selama 5 tahun itu kau juga magang ke beberapa kelompok orkestra di Eropa, sempat merekam 2 CD karya musikmu sendiri, dan beberapa kali mengadakan resital kecil. Hmm, penghargaan musikmu dari sejak SD ada lumayan banyak kalau aku sebutkan satu-satu di sini. Tahun kemarin kamu baru saja pulang ke Jepang dan menetap di mansion peninggalan kakekmu di Tokyo ini."

Otoya mengernyit. Ia merampas kertas yg dipegang Shima dan membaca isinya. Yang barusan dibaca Shima ternyata hanya sekitar ringkasannya saja. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau menyelidiku ya? Pantas saja aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengikutiku."

"Bukankah kau tak suka basa-basi?" lanjut Shima. "Sebelum memutuskan untuk merekrut orang, kami memang menggunakan cara ini. Organisasi ini masih kecil, usianya baru lima tahun sehingga aku masih sangat membutuhkan pembasmi-pembasmi potensial di sini. Pembasmi atau Pemburu, terserah kau menyebutnya. Aku tetap ingin hasil terbaik tapi akan lebih baik kalau anak buahku itu tetap dapat pulang hidup-hidup daripada memaksakan diri melawan vampir yang kekuatannya sangat jauh di atasnya. Setidaknya dalam lima tahun ini aku masih toleran sabab kami baru memiliki sembilan pembasmi dan itu aset berharga kami. Yuri salah satunya, ia baru resmi bergabung di sini begitu lulus SMA setahun lalu. Padahal entah ada berapa total populasi vampir yang harus dibasmi di Jepang ini."

"Masyarakat tidak mengetahui hal ini? Maksudku, bahkan nampaknya Yuri tak ingin aku menyebut kata vampir begitu keras."

"Kau sendiri baru mengetahui keberadaan para makhluk malam itu saat menjadi guru dari Miyazawa Hitomi bukan? Kami tak ingin ada kepanikan meski kata vampir tidak begitu familiar bagi masyarakat Jepang. Kita tak mengenal legenda itu di literatur. Kurasa mereka datang dari Eropa entah sejak kapan. Bahkan, di dunia modern sekarang masyarakat Eropa pun sudah tak percaya lagi dengan adanya vampir. Aku pun sebenarnya tak ingin percaya, nyatanya mereka benar-benar ada. Beberapa kasus kriminal seperti pembunuhan sadis, multilasi, dan kebrutalan berantai lainnya yang pelakunya tak pernah terungkap oleh polisi adalah ulah mereka. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa saksi mata hidup dan membangun organisasi ini."

"Kupikir vampir cuma legenda atau mitos," kata Otoya. "Sebenarnya aku tak yakin memiliki kualifikasi yang baik untuk menjadi pembasmi, apa kau sengaja merekrut mereka-mereka yang sudah pernah melihat vampir?"

"Memang lebih mudah untuk mengajak para saksi mata ini namun sebagian menolak berurusan dengan vampir kembali karena shock yang lebih besar. Lagipula, aku tidak harus menempatkan mereka menjadi pembasmi bukan? Di sini juga ada laboran, akuntan, sekretaris, dan tenaga medis. Tentu saja mencari pembasmi adalah hal tersulit. Jika kau bergabung, hal ini sungguh langka. Pembasmi di sini adalah orang-orang bermental kuat yang selamat dari pembantaian dan karena itulah mereka mendendam terhadap vampir sampai ke akar-akarnya."

"Yuri juga?" tanya Otoya langsung memotong.

Shima memutar bola matanya ke arah Yuri. Yuri menggeleng tanda tak ingin menyinggungnya. Ia lalu menatap Otoya kembali. "Kurang lebih memang seperti itu. Motivasi apapun aku terima. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan orang di sini bukan?"

Pantas saja dulu Yuri tampak marah saat ia melontarkan kalimat ingin menjadi pemburu sepertinya, pikir Otoya. Karena aku terkesan main-main.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bersedia mengubah duniamu? Jujur aku tak begitu mengenal namamu sebagai seorang musikus karena itu bukan duniaku tapi rasa-rasanya di kalangan para akademisi musik kau sangat terkenal," lanjut Shima mengingat file laporan Yuri soal Miyazawa Hitomi.

"Aku memang sempat berniat lebih menekuni musik lewat jalur mengajar seperti ibuku, karena itu aku kembali ke sini."

"Lima tahun menimba ilmu di Eropa sudah membuatmu puas kah?"

"Susah mengatakannya. Aku mencintai musik, itu saja. Aku bukan tipe orang ambisius yang ingin mencapai tingkat kesuksesan tertinggi dan meraih segala-galanya, namun bukan berarti aku sudah puas. Aku hanya lebih ingin mengenalkan karya musik, lebih ingin mengisi dunia dengan musik. Musik itu tidak untuk diri sendiri. Musik itu universal. Sayangnya, aku jarang menemukan sebaya yang sepemahaman denganku. Mereka terlalu mengejar karier dan ingin segera diakui di usia muda dan bisa dipandang sejajar dengan para musisi senior. Bisa dibilang aku masih ingin belajar, aku hanya berhenti di jalur profesional."

"Berarti kau menolak bergabung?"

"Jika alasanku bergabung demi agar lebih dekat dengan gadis yang kucintai bagaimana? Apa itu tidak boleh?" Bagaimana pun juga, tak ada yang lebih menarik dari hal tersebut untuk saat ini, pikir Otoya.

"Wow, motivasi yang aneh. Tapi aku tak keberatan."

Yuri menyelanya, "Shima-san!"

Shima sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya untuk meredam Yuri. Ia tetap berbicara pada Otoya. "Apapun motivasimu, kuharap hal itu dapat menjadi motivasi kuat. Aku tak mau ada nyawa terbuang sia-sia hanya karena kau tidak serius menjadi seorang pembasmi. Jadi, kau harus dapat melindungi Yuri dari apa pun jika memang mencintainya. Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh berbuat hal-hal tidak senonoh yang melukai hatinya."

"Tenang saja. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya hahaha... Yuri hanya melebih-lebihkan pada Anda," kata Otoya tertawa.

Yuri menggeram dalam hati. Apa tak ada motivasi lain yang lebih masuk akal, batinnya. Dan bagaimana Otoya bisa terus terang seperti itu?

"Yuri memang belum punya pasangan pembasmi di sini. Aku lebih suka memasangkan mereka. Lebih baik menghadapi satu vampir dengan dua orang. Ini bukan masalah adil tak adil dalam pertempuran. Ini urusan mempertahankan hidup diri sendiri dan orang banyak. Apalagi jika vampir sudah berubah ke tahap Chimera, aku bahkan pernah kehilangan seorang pembasmi karenanya."

"Chimera?" kata Otoya tidak mengerti.

"Oh, maaf. Jika kau memang sudah membulatkan tekad untuk bergabung dengan Aozora, kau akan segera mempelajari detil-detil tentang pervampiran yang sejauh ini telah kami analisis. Kau juga harus melatih diri di sasana dan lapangan tembak untuk membiasakan diri menjadi seorang petarung. Jujur, aku tak terlalu yakin kau sudah dapat langsung terjun menghadapi vampir lain yang tidak memiliki ikatan emosional seperti saat kau melawan muridmu. Tapi aku percaya kau punya potensi."

Memang benar sih, pikir Otoya. Tadi, nyatanya aku tetap takut melihat vampir. Ikatan emosional ya? Mungkin kasusnya dapat disamakan dengan para pembasmi lain yang memiliki tingkat emosional tinggi berupa dendam terhadap vampir karena telah membunuh keluarga mereka. Apa aku juga begitu? Apa aku dendam terhadap vampir yang sudah merusak keindahan musik? Apa benar tujuanku bergabung karena masih ingin mengejar Hitomi? Otoya tahu bahwa dendam itu mungkin tidak berakhir begitu saja setelah kami semua dapat menemukan vampir yang bersangkutan. Seperti sudah terseret, terlanjur menjadi pembasmi, dan rasanya tidak mudah untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal. Bukan karena sekarang aku telah menjejakkan kaki di sini sehingga merasa tak bisa mundur lagi, pikirnya lagi. Saat melawan Hitomi dulu, ia merasa benar-benar ada sesuatu yang seolah bangkit dari dalam dirinya. Bukan hanya sekedar marah karena Hitomi menyalahgunakan musik. Dua hal itu bercampur menjadi satu. Otoya tidak tahu pasti. Ia merasa tergiring ke sesuatu dunia baru yang sepertinya telah ia kenal sebelumnya. Dirinya yang lain. Yang jelas beberapa hari setelah itu, rasanya motivasi kuatnya menguap begitu saja sampai ia melihat vampir kembali hari ini. Mungkin itu yang disebut potensi. Mungkin hal itu muncul karena ia terusik, bukan dendam. Dan Otoya bukan orang yang bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Bernarkah aku ditakdirkan menjadi pembasmi vampir? Adalah tepat di Aozora, bahwa ia bisa menyalurkan dan menambal rasa penasarannya dengan terjawab perlahan.

"Jadi, kita sepakat?" tanya Shima.

Otoya memandang kotak biolanya yang dari tadi ia bawa. Apa aku akan meninggalkan semua ini? Ia lalu menatap Shima kembali. "Shima-san, boleh aku terus membawa biola? Meski aku sudah menjadi seorang pembasmi, aku tak ingin kehilangan musik." Ya, dengan musik setidaknya aku tidak akan berubah menjadi pembasmi yang haus darah vampir. Musik akan mengendalikanku, aku tidak sama dengan para pembasmi pendendam di sini. Yuri pun harus kubuat lebih terbuka dan ceria. Mungkin kesan diriku menyebalkan di matanya bisa efektif.

"Silakan. Ini adalah Aozora. Aku tak memasang peraturan ketat asal ada kekeluargaan di sini. Kuharap kau tetap mau bekerja sama dan tidak mengecewakanku."

"Aku akan dipasangkan dengan Yuri kan? Jika tidak, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan vampir." Langit biru, simbol kebebasan, pikir Otoya. Sebagian dari diriku berkata bahwa aku sebaiknya menghindari vampir atau mungkin aku akan berubah kecanduan dengan adanya "bakat" tadi. Tapi dengan Yuri –selain dengan musik–, rasanya fokusku akan lebih banyak terarah padanya. Itu lebih baik. Tentu saja, tujuanku untuk mendapatkannya tidak berubah. Bukan Kurenai Otoya namaku kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kuincar.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus pantas dulu untuk dapat sejajar dengannya. Mungkin di sini tak ada yang bisa menyaingi dan mengalahkanmu soal musik, maka aku tetap ingin mengujimu dengan pembasmi lain di sasana. Untuk pertama-tama, besok ini kau akan menjalani serangkaian tes," jawab Shima.

"Apa! Tes?" Otoya sangat terkejut mendengar kata itu. Ia sungguh merasa alergi dengan yg namanya tes dan segala bentuk ujian lainnya.

"Tenang, kau sudah diterima. Itu hanya tes kesehatan dan tes psikologi. Sebagai bos, aku tetap harus mengenal dan memahami kepribadian anak buahku agar dapat lebih mengorganisir dan memfasilitasi kalian. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Besok tolong datang pukul 9 pagi."

"Tunggu!" seru Otoya. "Aku sudah sampai kemari masa langsung pulang? Bisa aku melihat-lihat markas malam ini?"

Shima tersenyum. "Oh, aku tak menyangka kau justru kelihatan tak sabaran, Kurenai-san. Tentu saja kau boleh melihat-lihat markas ini. Yuri akan memandumu."

"Panggil aku Otoya, Bos. Kita lebih baik cepat akrab bukan?"

Sepertinya Otoya sangat cepat mengambil hati Shima, pikir Yuri. Tidak, tampaknya Otoya memang tipe yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Yuri menghela napas. Yang jelas, ia sudah melihat gelagat penasaran Otoya sejak di depan markas dan bisa menebak bahwa Otoya tentu saja ingin berjalan-jalan menjelajahi sudut-sudut markas malam ini juga. Dan ia rasa, Shima tak akan kesulitan merekrut Otoya sehingga pembicaraan ini akan lebih cepat selesai.

Yuri pun mengantar Otoya keluar ruangan Bos. Shima sendiri sudah dapat sedikit menilai Otoya meski tetap butuh laporan tes yang lengkap. Menurut Shima, Otoya adalah orang yang sangat jujur dan terbuka dalam mengungkapkan apa saja. Ia tidak tanggung-tanggung menyatakan motivasi dan tujuan bergabungnya yang terdengar tidak pada tempatnya. Ia langsung memotong pembicaraan jika ada yang tidak ia paham. Shima menyukainya, ingin ada suasana baru di kalangan pembasmi yang lebih banyak berkarakter dingin karena masa lalu pahit mereka. Otoya jelas berbeda dan Shima membutuhkan orang sepertinya. Shima tidak lupa bahwa tipe yang sangat berjiwa bebas seperti Otoya juga ada sisi merepotkannya. Ia bisa melihat Otoya sedikit berperilaku seenaknya dan ia harap hal itu bisa ditutup dengan kinerjanya dalam pembasmian vampir. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengadu Otoya dengan pembasmi lain dalam latihan. Apakah instingnya benar?

Di luar ruangan, Yuri sebenarnya merasa ogah harus memandu Otoya berkeliling. Jangankan saat itu, tapi untuk kapan pun. Dan ia harus pasrah bahwa Otoya akhirnya benar-benar menjadi rekannya meski mungkin tugas resmi penurunannya masih beberapa pekan ke depan. Yuri berdoa semoga Otoya tidak terlalu cepat menguasai semua pelatihan yang diberikan sehingga waktu beraksinya akan semakin lama. Motivasinya tidak kuat, pikir Yuri. Lagipula, bukankah sejatinya Otoya adalah seorang violinist? Ia tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan kasar ini, kalau image rocker mungkin masih pantas.

"Kau serius, Otoya? Jalan untuk menolak masih terbuka lebar," kata Yuri.

"Kau kenapa sih? Masih meragukan keseriusanku? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sempat kecewa saat aku berkata tidak jadi bergabung kemari? Kau masih memikirkan kata-kataku di Shinjuku tadi? Aku hanya bercanda." Tidak bercanda sebenarnya, batin Otoya. Hanya berubah pikiran dalam sekejap karena melihat vampir lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku peduli dengan musikmu. Kau tidak cocok menjadi pemburu. Kembalilah ke jalanmu, ajarkan keindahan musik seperti yang kulihat saat menjadi manajer Hitomi." Yuri ingin Otoya berubah pikiran. Belum terlambat, pikirnya. Ia memang tak ingin Otoya bergabung dan membuatnya menjadi lebih sering berinteraksi dengannya, tapi ia lebih tak suka lagi jika Otoya hanya main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Musik? Aku sudah bilang tidak akan meninggalkan musik kan? Selain mengajar aku bisa menempuh cara lain kok."

"Apa itu?"

"Setiap manusia memiliki musik masing-masing. Musik itu terus bermain dalam hati kita saat kau tidak menyadarinya. Dan aku ada untuk melindungi musik itu."

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau mengucapkannya terlalu mengandung kiasan."

"Kau kan sudah mendengarkan hal ini saat aku tengah mengajar Hitomi. Musik memang tercipta keluar dari alat musik, tapi bukan berarti yang tak menguasainya tidak memilikinya. Saat musik keluar, orang lain akan dapat lebih memahami karakter kita. Musik di hatimu hanya kau sendiri yang paham tapi aku bisa mendengarnya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau terluka lalu kau tidak dapat memainkan alat musik lagi?" sergah Yuri.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan kalah dari mereka. Mana ada orang ingin terluka?"

"Optimis sekali. Tapi risiko itu tetap ada."

"Kalau begitu kita harus meminimalisir risiko."

Yuri menyerah. Otoya benar-benar sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi pemburu, pikirnya. Ia rasa ada tujuan lain yang hendak dicapai Otoya tidak hanya demi mendapat dirinya saja, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas, sepertinya tidak sesederhana itu jika hanya ingin melindungi manusia dari vampir –yang Otoya konotasikan dengan kata musik tadi–. Heroik sekali. Tapi, itu tidak salah. Yuri lupa kalau Otoya memang lain dari para pembasmi yang ada. Alih-alih mengubah pikiran Otoya, justru Yuri-lah yang berubah pikiran. Kini, ia menjadi penasaran dengan kinerjanya. Alangkah baiknya jika selama bekerja dengannya, Otoya lebih termotivasi akan tujuan heroiknya daripada terlalu banyak memikirkan dirinya.

Yuri membawa Otoya ke ruangan di samping ruangan Shima. Ia pun mulai memandunya tentang isi markas. "Semua ruangan di lantai 2 ini lebih berfungsi sebagai kantor sedangkan lantai bawah adalah fasilitas. Pintu di depanmu ini adalah ruangan sekretaris. Setelah kau melaporkan hasil kerja secara singkat pada Shima langsung pagi harinya, kau wajib membuat laporan tertulis dan diserahkan kepada sekretaris, atau kau yang mengatakan laporan lengkap padanya dan ia yang akan mengetik. Biasanya batasnya 3 hari. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada ruangan akuntan dan keuangan, kau bisa minta gaji di sana."

"Akuntan? Kalo pos-pos pengeluarannya sih jelas tapi darimana sumber pendanaannya?" tanya Otoya.

"Mamoru Shima adalah seorang jutawan, ia memiki dua perusahaan besar dan juga bertindak sebagai CEO di salah satunya. Ia menyisihkan uangnya untuk organisasi ini yang juga ia miliki sepenuhnya. Selain itu, kadang-kadang kami menerima klien."

"Klien? Bukankah vampir sendiri dan organisasi ini tidak diketahui oleh publik?"

"Tidak semua saksi mata atau orang-orang yang terlibat dan pernah bersinggungan langsung dengan vampir mau diajak kemari. Mereka lebih memilih menyerahkan urusan pemburuan pada kami yang lebih ahli daripada menempa diri untuk misi pribadi dengan bergabung di sini. Dan mengejar serta mendeteksi vampir yang bersangkutan membutuhkan perhatian khusus sehingga kami bisa mengabaikan yang lain. Karena itu mereka membayar kami."

"Oke, lanjut ke ruangan lain," kata Otoya.

Mereka berjalan lagi semakin ke dalam. Tiga ruangan tadi dekat dengan tangga di serambi utama saat mereka pertama masuk ke dalam gedung. Lalu, Otoya melihat pintu besar.

"Ini Ruang Pertemuan. Segala hal didiskusikan di sini: Info terbaru soal vampir, presentasi hasil riset, rapat administrasi, rapat koordinasi, dan macam-macam. Notulennya disimpan di sana." Yuri menunjuk koridor di samping ruangan itu, mereka lalu berjalan di koridor tersebut.

"Ini ruang arsip dan perpustakaan. Laporan pemburu, laporan hasil riset, notulen rapat, segala catatan tentang vampir dan literaturnya berada di sana. Kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Otoya. Ia tidak terlalu suka membaca, apalagi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan buku-buku.

"Kau tidak suka membaca? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di luar negeri?"

"Aku kan jenius yang hanya ada dalam 100 tahun."

Yuri menghela napas. "Oh iya, tadi kita melewati pusat informasi dan deteksi. Sebelum menerjunkan pemburu, orang-orang bagian ini terlebih dahulu mencari target buruan di dalam ruangan itu. Pembersihan lokasi biasanya pembasmi yang lakukan tapi mereka juga berperan untuk menutupi jejak lainnya. Misalnya saja konfirmasi soal hilangnya Hitomi."

Yuri lalu mengajak Otoya turun di tangga kecil di ujung koridor. Otoya melihat halaman belakang yang sangat luas. Ia juga melihat koridor lain yang sepertinya masih berlanjut semakin ke belakang, padahal lantai di atasnya sudah habis.

"Ruangan yang sejajar dengan perpustakaan di atas adalah gymnasium. Agar tubuh selalu fit, para pembasmi sangat dianjurkan untuk berolahraga. Tapi, gymnasium itu terbuka untuk seluruh karyawan yang ingin fitness. Lebih ke depan lagi, kira-kira sejajar dengan ruang pertemuan, ada semacam klinik untuk mengobati para pembasmi yang terluka. Kadang kita tak semudah itu pergi ke rumah sakit karena dokter mungkin akan bertanya macam-macam tentang luka misterius yang kita dapat. Selain itu biaya pengobatan di sini gratis, sudah termasuk faslitas. Dokter di sini memiliki rekam medis masing-masing pembasmi. Misalnya saja kau pernah terluka tiga kali di bagian yang sama, nanti mereka akan menasihatimu dan juga melaporkan perkembangan tubuhmu ke Shima. Namun, sekali lagi sebenarnya fasilitas ini boleh juga digunakan oleh karyawan lain hanya saja pembasmi tetap diutamakan. Jika memang lukanya sudah tingkat berat, kamu tetap akan dirujuk ke rumah sakit."

Mereka lalu melanjutkan berkeliling ke belakang. Kali ini, Yuri membuka pintunya. Otoya bisa melihat hamparan matras di lantainya. Ia tahu ruangan yang ia masuki adalah sebuah sasana.

"Hai, Asou!" kata seseorang menyapanya.

Yuri melihat dua pria tergeletak di matras dengan badan penuh keringat. "Kano, Tajima, ternyata kalian di sini?" Ia lalu berjongkok. "Bagaimana perburuan kalian kemarin?"

"Vampirnya ternyata ada dua. Satu berhasil kami basmi tapi yang satu lagi meloloskan diri. Membasmi satu saja sudah membuat kami kerepotan apalagi dua. Karena kesal, kami bermain di sini," jawab orang yang berambut disemir coklat.

"Menurutku itu sudah hasli bagus, Tajima," komentar Yuri.

"Hei, siapa dia?" tunjuk Tajima ke Otoya yang celingukan mengamati keseluruhan sasana.

"Dia anggota baru di sini," jawab Yuri.

Tajima memperhatikan penampilan Otoya yang cukup elegan dengan jaket kulit berwarna merahnya. "Kau mengajaknya berkeliling ya? Apa dia akuntan atau pustakawan baru?"

"Kenalkan namaku Kurenai Otoya, mulai sekarang aku menjadi rekan Yuri," sambung Otoya.

Kano yang dari tadi berbaring langsung bangkit duduk. Ia terkejut. "Kau pembasmi? Tidak kelihatan seperti itu. Tapi benar juga sih, siapa lagi orang yang direkrut bekerja di sini pada malam hari selain pembasmi."

"Aku jadi ingin mencobanya," sambung Tajima.

"Ini bukan penyambutan spesial untuk anak baru kan? Nanti akan ada waktunya ia diuji," kata Yuri.

"Hei apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kano pada Otoya.

"Ini?" kata Otoya mengangkatnya. "Kotak biola."

"Wow. Kamu pemusik?" kata Kano. "Tapi, kurasa biola tidak cocok dengan image pembasmi. Terlalu lembut, tidak sangar"

Otoya tersenyum. Ia membuka kotaknya dan mengeluarkan biolanya. "Kau suka musik Rock? Aku bisa memainkannya dengan biola," tebaknya melihat Kano memiliki tato bergambar tengkorak di lengannya.

"Hah?"

"Kau mau lagu apa? Queen? Rolling Stone? Van Halen? Led Zeppelin?"

Ketakjuban Yuri bertambah lagi. Ia kira Otoya hanya mengenal musik klasik.

"Memang biola lebih dicirikan untuk musik klasik. Tapi biola juga cocok untuk progressive rock. Akan lebih bagus dengan biola listrik, bukan seperti biola yang kubawa ini. Gitar dan biola kan alat musik sejenis dengan dawai, kau kira tak cocok ya? Kau pernah dengar Electric Light Orchestra? Mereka adalah Symphonic Rock Group. Kau tahu band bernama Kansas dan Crimson King? Mereka juga punya personil violinist," kata Otoya. "Coba dengarkan!"

Otoya pun mulai unjuk gigi. Ia menggesek senarnya dengan kencang dan berjingkrak-jingkrak. Ia menambah ketakjuban penontonnya dengan teknik menggesek ke belakang. Biolanya ia pindahkan ke balik punggung dan ia menggeseknya tanpa melihat. Ia juga memegang biola dengan pose seperti orang memetik gitar. Biolanya sejajar dengan perut dan ia menggeseknya ke arah bawah. Lalu ia mengakhirinya dengan gerakan berlutut seperti pesepakbola yang berlari gembira setelah melesakkan gol lalu terpeleset sambil membuka tangan kemenangan.

"Bravo!" seru Kano. "Daripada menjadi pembasmi, kau jadi penghibur tetap saja di sini agar kami tidak stres."

"Oh, kamu harus membayarku dengan spesial whisky paling mahal jika aku harus beralih status profesi menjadi badut di sini." Otoya menunjuk Kano dengan busurnya.

"Hahahaha... Kau orang yang sangat menarik, Kurenai," Kano tertawa. "Aku Harada Kano. Dia rekanku, Takenori Tajima."

"Pembukaan perkenalan yang bagus, Kurenai. Tapi jangan harap kami melunak saat disuruh untuk mengujimu di ruangan sebelah," sambung Tajima.

"Ruangan apa?" tanya Otoya.

"Sasana khusus," jawab Yuri. "Didesain gelap gulita untuk membiasakan indera dalam menghadapi vampir yang memiliki kecepatan di malam hari. Shima bisa menyaksikannya dari balik kaca susu yang dilengkapi teknologi infra merah."

Otoya tersenyum. "Sasana gelap ya? Itu menguntungkanku."

"Kau bermaksud sombong?" kata Tajima.

"Bukan. Pada dasarnya aku lebih lemah dari kalian yang lebih terlatih dariku. Tapi, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan justru aku lebih sanggup mengatasi kalian di sana daripada di ruang terang ini jika kekuatan kita setara," jawab Otoya.

Ada apa gerangan, pikir Yuri. Apa Otoya masih menyimpan kelebihan lain?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kurenai. Kau belum selesai berkeliling kan? Nanti kita akan punya banyak waktu untuk mengenal lebih," kata Kano.

"Sama-sama," kata Otoya memasukkan biolanya.

Tadi Shima, dan sekarang Otoya begitu mudah akrab dengan pasangan Tajima-Kano? Mungkin karena awal perkenalannya lewat dirinya yang sesama pemburu bukan lewat Shima yang lebih formal yang biasanya lebih ditanggapi dingin. Terutama Tajima, dia langsung ingin menjajal kemampuan pemburu baru. Awalnya, Yuri sempat khawatir Otoya akan dicap sok oleh Tajima. Tajima bukan orang terkuat di Aozora, pikir Yuri. Di antara sesama pembasmi laki-laki, Yuri menilai kekuatan mereka seimbang. Kami semua sama-sama berlatih dari nol di sini. Terlebih lagi, Tajima akan respect dengan orang yang sudah mengalahkannya. Mungkin Kano sudah tertarik dengan Otoya karena pengaruh musiknya, tapi Tajima belum tertarik sampai Otoya bisa mengalahkannya di sasana gelap. Yuri berpikir bahwa beberapa tahun ke depan pastilah Shima berusaha merekrut orang-orang yang lebih ahli bertarung dan memang berlatar belakang beladiri.

Yuri pun mengajak Otoya keluar. Mereka berjalan kembali.

"Hei, dengan orang lain kau tidak sedingin ini," kata Otoya. "Kamu setahun lalu lulus SMA kan? Usiamu belum ada 20 tahun, cerialah sedikit. Nanti kau cepat kelihatan tua. Apa masa lalumu dengan vampir sekelam itu?"

Yuri menghentikan langkah Ia menoleh pada Otoya. "Tolong, jangan bicarakan itu."

"Baiklah, aku tak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi, kau harus lebih sering tersenyum. Itu senam muka yang paling sederhana. Kujamin akan membuatmu lebih cantik"

"Gombal!" kata Yuri merengut.

"Kano juga sama kan? Aku tak tahu motivasinya menjadi pembasmi, tapi aku senang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Seharusnya seperti itulah kita menikmati hidup. Dia ada benarnya bahwa aku cocok menjadi penghibur kalian agar tidak stres. Hahaha..."

"Kau masih mau berkeliling tidak?"

"Ugh, oke," kata Otoya menurut.

Mereka lalu sampai ke pintu lainnya. Namun Yuri terdiam.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Otoya.

"Ini adalah laboratorium," kata Yuri akhirnya. "Sayangnya vampir saat tewas langsung berubah menjadi abu. Jika saja jasadnya bisa dibawa untuk divisum di sini mungkin akan banyak sekali yang banyak diungkapkan. Tapi, sampel darah bisa dibawa. Dan benar seperti yang dikisahkan dalam legenda, darah mereka memang mengandung semacam Bacillus dan ... yang membuat mereka tak tahan di bawah sinar matahari langsung dan benda-benda yang terbuat dari perak. Dari situ, lab bisa mendesain senjata khusus untuk menghadapi mereka. Sekarang kita ke gudang senjata."

Mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju pintu lainnya. Sesuai namanya, gudang senjata adalah ruangan yang cukup berbahaya. Tidak seperti pintu lainnya, di samping pintu tersebut ada semacam alat untuk memasukkan username dan password. Yuri memencet tombol angkanya. Pintu kemudian terbuka, Otoya merasa takjub dengan kumpulan senjata yang tersusun berderet di rak. Ia pun mendekat.

"Ini senjata betulan ya?" tanyanya masih merasa takjub.

"Nyalimu tidak lantas ciut kan? Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kau masih bisa mundur sekarang."

Otoya memandang senjata-senjata itu. Ia merasa ingin menyentuhnya, ingin segera mencobanya. Saat melihat tangannya terulur ke depan, ia menghentikan gerakannya. Ia lalu memandang telapak tangannya. Benarkah tangan ini mulai besok untuk memegang senjata? Ia merasa lagi-lagi ada sesuatu di kepalanya yang mendorongnya untuk menyentuh senjata itu, tapi seketika itu juga otak kanannya seolah mengingatkannya bahwa tangannya itu selama ini menggesek biola.

Yuri memperhatikan Otoya yang termenung dalam. Pandangan yang serius itu seolah belahan jiwa Otoya yang satunya, pikirnya. Ini penglihatan yang sama seperti saat Otoya hanyut dalam alunan musiknya di sekolah musik saat menunjukkan cara bermainnya pada Hitomi. Ketakjuban tadi bukan seperti tanda orang yang belum siap menggunakan senjata.

Otoya pun berkomentar. "Pistol-pistol ini apa bedanya dengan yang biasanya digunakan polisi?"

"Pelurunya berbahan perak."

"Bukankah memang berwarna perak ya?"

"Itu timah. Masa kau tidak tahu? Warnanya memang mirip sih," Yuri menggeleng-geleng. "Oh iya. Ada jenis peluru yang satu lagi, yaitu yang mengandung ultraviolet. Tapi jumlahnya belum banyak, untuk memproduksinya butuh biaya yang besar karena teknologi yang digunakan. Kalo peluru biasa, vampir sanggup menahan rasa sakit dan jika pelurunya dapat mereka keluarkan, mereka bisa melakukan regenerasi."

"Hei, bagaimana cara mengeluarkan peluru sendirian? Peluru kan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dicabut. Butuh dokter bahkan sampai operasi kan?"

"Salah satu pasangan pembasmi pernah melihatnya. Mereka mengira sudah membunuh vampir targetnya. Mereka mungkin lupa bahwa jika vampir mati, tubuhnya pasti berubah. Vampir itu berdiri, ia mengerang dan mengejan, lalu peluru itu perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya. Akhirnya mereka mengalahkannya dengan tebasan katana."

"Hii, seram." Otoya menjauhi senjata api dan beralih memperhatikan deretan senjata tajam. "Mata katana dan belati ini juga berbahan dasar perak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau lebih suka menggunakan belati ini kan?" kata Otoya mengambil salah satunya. "Bentuknya agak aneh dan bisa diutak-utik. Aku sudah menebak bahwa kalau cuma belati rasanya tidak efektif untuk menghadapi vampir, ternyata keluar rantainya."

"Kau tidak kesusahan dulu saat menggunakannya?"

"Untung rantai ini bisa memanjang dan memendek sendiri. Kalau langsung terjulur panjang, kita perlu terus menyesuaikan jangkauan dan itu repot karena gerakan vampir tak terduga. Cukup efektif untuk membuat vampir tercambuk, mungkin seperti katamu karena berbahan dasar perak. Sambil terus mencambuk, kita bisa terus mendekat –sekali lagi, ini diuntungkan dengan panjang rantai yang justru menyesuaikan kita– lalu menghujamkan belati pada jantung vampir. Begitu kan cara menggunakannya?"

"Hoo, tak kusangka kmu bisa langsung menguasainya," kata Yuri menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Lantas, kenapa Hitomi masih bisa kabur?"

"Melontarkan rantainya itu yang susah, aku belum terbiasa. Kadang tidak tepat sasaran," kata Otoya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu percaya diri padahal kau belum mengukur kemampuanmu. Dasar!" Yuri mengambil satu pistol dan selongsong peluru lalu mengajak Otoya keluar. "Kita lihat kemampuanmu menembak."

"Hei, tunggu. Jangan kau kunci aku di dalam," kata Otoya melihat Yuri bergegas keluar. Ia pun buru-buru meletakkan belati ke tempatnya.

Kali ini mereka keluar gedung, tepatnya di halaman belakang. Otoya melihat kertas sasaran bergambar lingkaran yang di dalamnya ada lingkaran lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

"Ini coba tembak!" kata Yuri menyerahkan pistol pada Otoya.

Kesempatan menembak ternyata datang sangat cepat, batin Otoya. Ia meletakkan kotak biolanya dan memegang pistol dengan kedua tangan, mulai fokus. Ia pun menekan pelatuk.

CKLEK...CEKLEK...

"Hei, Yuri. Kau belum memasukkan pelurunya ya?"

Yuri lalu menekan bagian ujung belakang atas pistol. "Meski tidak ada pelurunya, pistol kalo pelatuknya ditekan tetap akan mengeluarkan suara letusan. Begini deh kalau baru pertama kali memegang pistol. Safety Tokalev-nya dibuka dulu."

Otoya merasa malu, "Eh, iya." Ia lalu mencobanya sekali lagi.

DOR!

"Wow. Lingkaran kedua dari dalam," kata Yuri melihat letak lubangnya.

"Aku kan jenius."

"Oh ya?" Yuri berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, Otoya tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Ia lalu melihat bahwa papan sasaran itu kini bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya ada alat untuk mengaturnya. "Coba, sekarang tembak. Kecepatan itu baru level satu, yang diam tadi level nol. Kau tidak lupa kan bahwa target kita bergerak? Dan ingat bahwa kecepatan gerakan vampir tidak sama dengan manusia."

Hah? Setahu Otoya, di arena olahraga, tidak ada pertandingan menembak dengan sasaran yang bergerak. Otoya merasa gerakan papan itu masih lamban. Ia lalu berjalan cepat ke samping untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! Tetaplah di tempat," kata Yuri.

Otoya belum jadi menembak. "Lho, kalau target bergerak kita juga bergerak kan?"

"Kamu ini bego ya? Justru kalau kita diam di tempat, kita bisa fokus pada sasaran. Begitu juga dengan posisi tubuh saat menembak, sikap berdiri seperti kau awal tadi adalah posisi dasar. Coba misalnya papan itu berada di seberang kirimu dan kau menembak dari titik ini tidak perlu menunggu papan itu sampai di depan. Apa kau langsung bisa? Tidak juga kan? Nah, kalau semua fokus sasaran sudah dikuasai dan kau bisa menembak dari derajat sudut berapapun, saat tubuh ikut bergerak bahkan berlari, tembakanmu tak akan meleset. Kalau diam saja belum bisa menembak apalagi berlari. Kau kira menembak itu asal tekan pelatuk? Itu sih balita pun bisa. Kamu tidak bisa menembak asal-asalan, itu namanya penghamburan peluru."

"Wah, kau sangat pintar rupanya," puji Otoya.

"Itu baru teori. Secara praktik, aku baru bisa menembak di kecepatan level tiga dari lima. Penguasaan berbagai sudut tembakan aku juga belum bisa. Makanya aku lebih memilih menggunakan belati berantai tadi. Kalau katana, terbatas hanya jarak dekat. Padahal kecepatanku belum bisa mengimbangi vampir untuk mendekatinya. Kau juga pasti akan menemukan senjata yang lebih cocok untukmu."

Otoya menghela napas. Ternyata menjadi pemburu itu sulit.

Yuri mengambil pistol dari tangan Otoya. "Aku sudah menunjukkan semua ruangan Aozora. Sekarang pulanglah, Latihan menembaknya dilanjutkan besok, tadi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sedikit cara kerjanya," katanya.

Otoya lalu menenteng kembali biolanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," katanya melingkarkan lengan di bahu Yuri.

"Kita? Pulang saja kau sendiri!" kata Yuri mengenyahkan tangan Otoya.

"Ini sudah malam, berbahaya cewek pulang sendirian. Jangan-jangan nanti kau dimangsa vampir."

"Aku bisa jaga diri. Tempat paling berbahaya bagiku adalah tempat di mana ada kau di dekatku." Yuri lalu mengacungkan pistol ke kepala Otoya.

"Hei kau bercanda kan?"

Otoya mendengar bunyi klik tanda Safety Tokalev dibuka untuk tembakan berikutnya. "Balik kanan!" seru Yuri galak.

Otoya menurutinya.

"Jalan!"

"Hei, Yuri, sampai ketemu besok ya?" kata Otoya menoleh.

"Aku bilang jalan." Yuri menembak rumput di dekat kaki kiri Otoya.

"Iya deh..." Otoya pun meninggalkan Yuri.

Sial, mengusirnya sekarang pun ia akan kembali besok, keluh Yuri. Padahal tadi ia sempat serius ternyata perilakunya sama saja. Tapi Yuri menyadari satu hal. Meskipun bodoh dan kikuk saat memegang pistol tadi, Otoya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menguasai teknik menembak dengan cepat. Tembakan pertama saja sudah lingkaran kedua dari dalam. Jangan-jangan tadi ia bermaksud berlari karena memang sudah bisa? Selain itu, meski lontaran rantainya masih meleset, tapi ia tahu jelas cara menggunakan belatinya. Tampaknya ia juga tak mengada-ngada sanggup mengalahkan Tajima di sasana gelap. Seperti kata Shima, tampaknya benar bahwa Otoya memiliki potensi besar.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Otoya mulai membiasakan diri di Aozora. Serelah hari kedua ia menjalani serangkaian tes psikologi dan kesehatan, ia pun mencoba melatih tubuhnya di sasana dengan menghajar _sand sack_. Ia berhati-hati agar jarinya tidak terluka. Jika capek, ia akan duduk sambil bermain musik. Membosankan, pikirnya. Tidak ada Yuri di sini. Kata salah seorang pegawai yang berkenalanan dengannya, Yuri memiliki pekerjaan lain di siang hari. Dan memang, para pembasmi tidak menjadikan profesi itu menjadi pekerjaan utama. Lalu, mengapa siang hari itu Otoya sudah rajin berada di markas?

Otoya tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan biolanya saat melihat seseorang masuk ke sasana.

"Kurenai-san, Anda di sini rupanya," kata pria itu menegurnya. "Saya mendengar suara biola Anda. Anda tidak bekerja?"

"Pekerjaan terakhirku adalah mengajar seorang vampir. Dan sejak saat itu, aku belum kembali ke Akademi."

Orang itu mengangguk. Ia sudah mendengar kabar Otoya mengapa ia ditarik menjadi pembasmi baru. "Kalau begitu, bisa ikut saya ke perpustakaan? Bagaimana pun saya harus menjelaskan pada Anda mengenai seluk-beluk vampir."

Otoya mengernyit. Sebelum ini ia pernah ke perpustakaan bersama Yuri. Yuri bermaksud untuk menjelaskan soal vampir padanya. Saat mereka duduk berhadapan dan Yuri menaruh beberapa buku serta arsip di atas meja, Otoya pun mulai fokus. Fokus pada wajah Yuri yang terlihat cantik di matanya saat mulai berbicara. Dan Yuri pun tersadar, bahwa yang diperhatikan Otoya bukan penjelasannya. Ia lalu berteriak memanggil Kazuo Yamada, pustakawan yang berada di sana, melimpahkan tugasnya begitu saja kepadanya. Yuri pun pergi dengan kesal setelah menampar Otoya. Yamada mencoba memahami situasi dan tetap bersikap ramah terhadap Otoya. Ia pun memperkenalkan diri dan hendak masuk ke topik pembicaraan, Otoya mulai bertanya. Pertanyaan seperti berikut: Sejauh mana kau kenal Yuri, apa saja yang menjadi favortinya, di mana rumahnya, dan pertanyaan lain sejenisnya. Dari Yamada-lah, Otoya tahu bahwa Yuri kerja di sebuah kafe yang juga kafe langganan bos mereka. Yamada mengaku tak begitu mengenal Yuri, ia hanya bisa menilai bahwa Yuri tipe cewek dingin dan mandiri. Tapi ia punya kunci arsip para pembasmi yang memuat masa lalu dan latar belakang mereka. Dan Yamada mengetahui semuanya. Karena itulah, pria itu selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapa pun dan berusaha memahami kehidupan para pembasmi dan pekerjaan mereka yang berat. Ia pun tak keberatan mengenal Otoya lebih jauh dan segala keunikan lain yang dimilikinya.

Dan karena kala itu waktu justru lebih banyak dihabiskan Otoya dengan saling mengenal dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar konteks, Yamada malah belum menjelaskan apapun tentang vampir. Dan mereka berjanji lagi untuk bertemu. Namun, Yamada menemui kesulitan karena Otoya tampak selalu menghindari perpustakaan.

"Sesekali Anda harus membaca," lanjut Yamada. "Tapi, okelah. Nanti saya saja yang akan lebih banyak menjelaskan."

Otoya pun berdiri. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk lalu mengikuti Yamada naik ke lantai atas. Yamada lalu menujukkan bagian-bagian rak buku di sana. Pertama, mereka ke rak yang memuat literatur tentang vampir, fiksi maupun nonfiksi. Beberapa belum diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang. Otoya lalu mengambil sebuah buku berbahasa latin yang sepetinya cukup tua. Ia melihat gambar-gambar yang cukup mengerikan baginya, ada yang berupa sketsa vampir pria menggigit leher seorang wanita di sofa, ada yang berupa gambar monster bersayap dengan brutal memangsa hewan ternak, ada yang berupa seorang berjubah panjang dengan latar belakang kastil kuno. Otoya mengenali bahwa itu cerita-cerita sejak zaman kuno.

Yamada lalu menunjukkan rak berikutnya, berupa kumpulan file vampir yang selama ini diburu Aozora. Ia mengambil satu dan memperlihatkannya pada Otoya. Bagian yang Otoya buka langsung menunjukkan Hitomi. Ia melihat foto Hitomi yang menggunakan gaun putih seperti malam terakhir mereka bertemu dan berpose anggun dengan biola. Ia membaca tulisan di bawahnya, beberapa informasi identitas yang sudah didapatkan dan tertuang di dalamnya sama dengan yang Otoya tahu mengenai Hitomi, disebutkan juga ciri-ciri dan pola makannya sebagai vampir yang menggunakan biola untuk menghipnotis mangsa, daftar korbannya, dan keterangan terakhir bahwa hasil akhir dari perburuan itu adalah Hitomi kabur atau lolos. Ia melihat keterangan tambahan mengenai siapa pembasmi yang saat itu memburunya, ia melihat nama Yuri dan keterangan tambahan bahwa dirinya menjadi saksi mata.

Otoya lalu membuka beberapa halaman sebelumnya, ia melihat foto seorang pria bernama Kaoru Tsugami. Ia mencoba mengingat-mengingat bahwa pria ini sepertinya tidak asing di matanya. Dan saat membaca informasi serta keterangan di bawahnya, ternyata lagi-lagi kebetulan saja ia selalu membuka file vampir yang diburu Yuri, bahwa Kaoru adalah vampir yang sempat ia kira sebagai pria yang sepertinya telah mencampakkan Yuri sehingga gadis itu seolah ingin membunuhnya. Otoya pun tersadar. Jadi malam itu aku telah membantu meloloskan seorang vampir?

Saat Otoya hendak mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipegangnya, Yamada mengisyaratkan bahwa buku itu dibawa saja ke meja biar ia nanti yang mengembalikan ke posisi semula. Rak berikutnya adalah kumpulan hasil-hasil riset. Otoya langsung pusing membayangkan berbagai angka ilmiah tertuang di dalamnya. Lalu, mereka ke kumpulan notulen rapat. Rak itu memiliki pintu kaca dan terkunci, sama halnya dengan rak arsip yang berisi data-data kepegawaian yang di dalamnya termuat juga file pembasmi. Tampaknya, hanya bos Shima yang boleh mengaksesnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun duduk.

"Anda bisa bahasa latin, Kurenai-san?" tanya Yamada menunjuk buku yang dibawa Otoya.

"Ah, aku hanya tertarik dengan gambarnya. Tapi, aku bisa sedikit bahasa Perancis, Jerman, dan Italia. Kau sudah tahu kan bahwa aku selama lima tahun pernah berkelana di Eropa."  
"Wow. Berarti Anda sudah familiar dengan mitos-mitos ini bukan?"

"Aku hanya tahu saja. Jadi tidak terlalu terkejut."

"Berarti benar yang saya dengar bahwa Anda mengagumkan."

"Haha, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin tahu terlebih dahulu apa saja yang Anda ketahui tentang vampir. Nanti saya akan meralat dan menambahi."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya tahu mitos yang umum sih. Bahwa mereka berwajah pucat, memiliki taring yang bisa disembunyikan kecuali saat hendak memangsa, lemah terhadap sinar matahari langsung, tak tahan dengan benda-benda berbahan perak, tak doyan bawang putih, _immortal_, dan tentu saja meminum darah. Tapi ada mitos lain yang juga berkembang di Rusia, Rumania, dan Inggris bahwa penampakan vampir tidak seperti itu, begitu pula dengan berbagai variasi mengenai asal-muasal mereka. Pernah dengar Upir, Drakula, Warlock, dan Elizabeth Bathory? Yang jelas kesamaan dari semua mitos itu adalah bahwa mereka mengkonsumsi darah manusia."

"Anda bahkan bisa menyebutkan bahwa ada perbedaan mitos di berbagai belahan Eropa. Mungkin bagi saya dan semua pembasmi yang asli besar di Jepang ini hanya tahu mengenai mitos lokal saja. Mitos-mitos yang Anda katakan tadi baru saya temukan setelah membaca kumpulan literatur di sini."

Berarti Aozora benar-benar seperti baru belajar mengenal vampir, pikir Otoya. Di Eropa, mungkin saja mitos vampir ada yang didiskusikan di Universitas. Dan, ia hanya sekedar dengar dari teman-temannya sesama pelajar di sana. Apalagi teman-temannya itu memang ada yang dari Rusia, Rumania, dan Inggris. Sesekali saat mengobrol, tidak selalu membicarakan musik kan? Ia malah bertukar cerita dengan menjelaskan mitos hantu Jepang seperti Hanako, Yuki-Onna, Oni, dan sebagainya. Tapi hebat juga ya orang Jepang sampai mengetahui keberadaan vampir dan membentuk organisasi ini. Atau jangan-jangan di belahan negara lain juga ada semacam Aozora?

"Lalu," kata Otoya. "Seperti apakah bentuk vampir yang sesungguhnya? Dan apakah kaum ini terorganisir? Ada kan mitos yang menyebutkan kedudukan vampir bangsawan atau pangeran vampir, bahwa mereka bertingkat-tingkat, dan memiliki Coven, semacam perkumpulan."

"Kami pernah mencoba menyelidiki keberadaan mereka di siang hari," Yamada lalu membuka file Kaoru Tsugami. "Direktur Perusahaan Fuudo ini pernah terlihat berjalan di siang hari, waktu itu saat turun dari mobilnya di perusahaan lain, sepertinya ada rapat yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat berusaha menghindari sinar matahari langsung yang bisa mengenai kulitnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dari lehernya keluar asap putih."

"Leher?"

"Bukan. Saat itu ia mengenakan sarung tangan dan topi. Pastinya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri bahwa akan keluar gedung pada siang hari yang terik. Di perusahaannya sendiri, ada kanopi besar di depan lobi untuk menurunkan penumpang dari mobil."

"Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa vampir itu ternyata tidak tidur di peti mati pada siang hari."

"Peti?"

"Ada kan mitos seperti itu?"

"Ah, saya mungkin belum membacanya," ungkap Yamada malu. "Yang jelas, bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang yang mengenakan kelengkapan pakaian seperti ini di cuaca yang sangat panas kemungkinan besar adalah vampir. Dan benar bahwa vampir bisa terbakar di bawah matahari. Namun karena mereka ternyata tetap bisa melenggang di siang hari, kami menyebutnya _Daywalker_. Sedangkan riset dari laboratium menunjukkan adanya bakteri porphyra dalam darah mereka yang memang membuat mereka lemas di bawah matahari. Namun, anehnya vampir yang kami temui dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat jika bukan karena perak. Padahal, seharusnya bakteri itu justru membuat luka sukar menutup, itu seperti penyakit kelainan darah pada manusia. Mengenai bawang putih juga belum ditemukan kebenarannya. Soal ciri-ciri lain seperti yang tadi sudah Anda sebutkan. Lalu soal pucat, kondisirnya mirip dengan manusia biasa yang tampak tidak sehat. Dalam kondisi _Daywalker_, susah membedakan manusia dengan vampir kecuali mereka dalam kondisi _half-way_."

"_Half-way_?"

"Anda sudah pernah menghadapi vampir. Anda pasti tahu."

"Apa itu bola mata merah, urat nadi leher yang mencuat terlihat sampai ke pipi, taring, dan kuku yang menajam?"

Yamada mengangguk. "Benar. _Half-way_ hanya terlihat saat vampir hendak memangsa atau marah saat bertemu pembasmi."

Ya, ia pernah menghadapi Hitomi. Namun yang membuat Otoya ingat justru vampir terakhir yang ditemuinya di Shinjuku pada malam ia ke Aozora. Saat itu jika bukan marah karena harus menghadapi pembasmi berarti vampir itu benar-benar hendak memangsanya? Pantas saja, rasanya ia begitu ketakutan.

"Sebentar!" seru Otoya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan direktur itu sekarang? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat berita di TV bahwa ada direktur yang menghilang. Apa kalian memburunya lagi dan berhasil membasminya?"

"Itu dia, Kurenai-san. Kami belum bisa mendapatkan alasan dengan jelas. Tidak hanya pada Kaoru Tsugami, tapi semua vampir yang pernah lolos dari kami. Mungkin ini terkait dengan yang Anda katakan bahwa kaum vampir terorganisir. Mungkin saja mereka memiliki peraturan bahwa vampir tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh manusia, bahwa mereka terus menyembunyikan identitasnya di tengah-tengah manusia. Mungkin saja ada yang menghukum mereka."

Ya, Hiromi tak pernah muncul lagi di Akademi. Ia sendiri merasa tak nyaman karena sepertinya semua orang di sana mencurigainya. Itulah mengapa saat siang hari begini ia seperti menganggur dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di Aozora. Tapi, urusan dengan polisi terkait dengan korban-korbannya yang sebelumnya pasti sudah dibereskan oleh Aozora.

Ia lalu berpikir kembali. "Mengenai penghukuman itu, kurasa tidak. Hitomi lebih takut dengan kaum pembasmi daripada lolos jika memang ia juga akan mendapat hukuman serupa dari pemimpinnya. Bagaimana jika mereka justru melindunginya? Mungkin saja ia tetap dihukum tapi setelah itu mereka dilepas dengan identitas baru atau muncul setelah sekian lama orang mulai melupakan mereka."

'Mungkin saja. Dua tahun lalu, ada vampir yang mengamuk di laboratorium kami..."

"Kalian pernah menangkap vampir hidup-hidup?" potong Otoya terkejut.

"Bukan," kata Yamada tiba-tiba berkata pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin sama seperti kami yang dendam pada kaum vampir yang sudah memangsa keluarga atau orang-orang terdekat yang kami kenal. Pasti ada juga vampir yang demikian. Bisa saja ia vampir yang salah satu keluarganya pernah kami basmi. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin saja ia lalu mengumpulkan informasi tentang kami, dan balas dendam. Saat itu, laboratorium kami masih terpisah dengan markas. Hanya seperti pusat penelitian biasa di mata masyarakat. Ia membunuh sebagian ilmuwan kami yang memang sedang berada di tempat kejadian dan seorang petugas keamanan. Semenjak itu, belum pernah ada lagi vampir yang seperti itu lagi, Kami berkesimpulan demkian. Mendengar perkataan Anda, saya jadi berpikir bisa juga ia datang bukan karena motivasi balas dendam. Bisa saja ia memang diperintah oleh vampir yang pangkatnya di atas untuk membuka perang terhadap kita."

"Vampir itu pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana kalian tahu itu perbuatan vampir?" Otoya tak tahu ada berita pembantaian misterius sepert itu. Pasti diberitakan di media. Dua tahun lalu, ia masih di Eropa.

"Ada saksi hidupnya."

"Tadi kau bilang ia membantai semua orang yg ada di tempat."

Tenggorokan Yamada seperti tercekat. Ia seharusnya tidak menggiring Otoya sampai ke sana. Tapi Otoya nampaknya terlalu jenius dan selalu menarik pertanyaan ke depan, seperti soal organisasi vampir yang sampai sekarang belum pernah terpikirkan. Yamada meyakini bahwa Aozora masih fokus membangun kekuatan dan baru bisa melenyapkan vampir-vampir yang tampak di permukaan. Belum pernah ada yang tanya sampai sejauh itu dan sepertinya malah Yamada yang seperti belajar banyak dari Otoya. Dan Yamada takut Otoya bereaksi lain karena...

"Asou Yuri."

"APA?" Otoya begitu terkejut sampai berdiri.

"Ia sepertinya cemas dengan ibunya yang terlambat pulang malam itu karena memang kami tengah mengerjakan sebuah proyek riset. Ia datang untuk membawakan bekal makan malam. Di depan, ia bertemu salah seorang petugas keamanan masih hidup dan berkata vampir padanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Ia lalu melihat seseorang berlumuran darah keluar dari halaman dan melesat dengan motornya. Vampir itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Yuri barusan atau memang ia sengaja melewatkannya."

Otoya menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Kurang ajar. Jadi itu sebabnya, Yuri..."

"Ibu Yuri, Asou Akane, adalah teman dekat Tuan Mamoru Shima. Bisa dikatakan, ia juga termasuk salah satu pendiri Aozora. Kami mencoba menutupi peristiwa ini dari media. Dan Yuri minta penjelasan akan semua itu, ia tak tahu bahwa ibunya terlibat dengan organisasi berbahaya. Shima pun terpaksa merekrutnya. Sampai sekarang Yuri pasti masih mencari vampir itu. Ia melihat ciri-cirinya bahwa vampir itu mengenakan jaket kulit dengan logo seperti bidak catur."

"Catur?"

"Tidak jelas. Yuri sendiri menamai vampir itu Knight untuk memudahkannya menyebut. Mungkin itu mengacu pada motif logo yang ia lihat. Kami pun mencatat datanya di file nomor tiga," kata Yamada menunjuk sampul depan berkas vampir yang ada di meja. Itu berkas terbaru, nomor enam.

"Vampir seperti itu tidak pantas disebut Knight," kata Otoya duduk kembali. "Memang begitulah, Kurenai-san. Khusus para pembasmi, memang mereka mempunyai pengalaman pahit yang membuat mereka bertahan di pekerjaan berbahaya seperti ini. Saya hanya seorang pustakawan, namun saya berusaha memahami mereka. Tapi Anda berbeda, sangat berbeda. Sebagai partner Yuri, saya harap Anda bisa membuatnya lebih banyak tersenyum."

"Tentu saja, tanpa kau minta." Aku yang akan menjadi Knight bagi Yuri, pikirnya.

Tapi bagaimana jika memang vampir itu memiliki motivasi yang pertama disebutkan? Bagaimana mengatasi dendam demi dendam yang berkelanjutan? Otoya mencoba berpikir betapa naifnya dirinya. Ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu karena memang tak pernah mengalami seperti yang lain di sini. Mungkin benar, aku tak bisa merasakannya, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mau mengerti. Ah, lebih baik pembicaraan dilanjutkan saja, batinnya.

Otoya lalu membuka buku berbahasa latinnya tepat di halaman yang terdapat gambar seperti monster kelelawar. "Bagaimana dengan bentuk vampir yang seperti ini? Mitos atau sungguhan?"

"Saya hampir lupa menjelaskannya." Yamada berdiri dan mengambil file nomor empat. Ia membuka-buka halaman dan menemukannya. Lalu, menyodorkan pada Otoya. "Kami menyebutnya Chimera."

Otoya memperhatikan gambar yang ditunjukkan Yamada dan membandingkannya dengan gambar yang ada di buku. Hanya berupa sketsa tangan, mungkin saat kejadian tidak ada yang membawa kamera. "Mirip. Apa ini jenis vampir yang sama atau monster lain?"

"Ya. Ini baru pernah kami temui sekali. Chimera begitu kuat. Bahkan, menurut Endo, pembasmi yang selamat saat itu, Chimera lebih seperti hewan buas. Ia menyerang membabi-buta, benar-benar serampangan, tak terlihat kecerdasan vampir seperti kondisi sebelum berubah. Kulitnya sulit dilukai dan ia sanggup terbang. Pasangannya, Saori, tewas. Endo berhasil membunuhnya dengan susah payah dan sejak saat itu ia mengundurkan diri. Kami benar-benar kehilangan, apalagi proyek riset yang diserang vampir itu saat kami tengah membuat senjata khusus untuk menghadapi Chimera. Namun, seperti yang Anda lihat, Aozora tidak menyerah."

"Tidakkah itu sangat kebetulan? Kalian bertemu Chimera dan saat membuat senjata kalian diserang."

"Memang. Tapi itu hampir berselang setahun."

"Bidak catur," Otoya mencoba berpikir. "Tidakkah itu menujukkan pangkat? Bagaimana jika vampir memiliki sebuah kerajaan besar yang terdiri dari Raja dan para Checkmate Four-nya?"

"Masuk akal. Karena sebelumnya bahkan kami tidak sampai terpikirkan tentang sebuah organisasi yang mewadahi mereka, perkara Knight ini pun sampai terlewatkan. Kita harus segera mengumpulkan informasi dan bukti-buktinya."

"Lalu, apa yang membuat vampir berubah menjadi Chimera?" Otoya ingat Shima pernah menyebut kata Chimera dan berkata bahwa ia kehilangan pembasmi.

"Hal itu belum diteliti lebih lanjut Kemungkinan besar karena terdesak. Sepertinya, vampir memiliki semacam kekuatan bawah sadar yang bisa terlepas dengan sendirinya. Jika dilihat dari kondisi Chimera yang kehilangan akal dan kesadaran, mungkin saja para vampir sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Makanya kasus ini sangat jarang terjadi."

"Kupikir karena nafsu makan yang besar sehingga vampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya."

"Benar juga. Naoto Furuhata, sang vampir, sejauh ini adalah vampir yang daftar korbannya paling banyak jika ditelusur. Bahkan, pola makan antara korban satu dengan korban lainnya sangat berdekatan."

"Memangnya rata-rata vampir yang sudah kalian buru selama ini, pola makannya bagaimana?"

"Tiga korban dalam sebulan, bahkan kurang dari itu. Tapi kasus Naoto ini paling menggegerkan masyarakat karena lima orang tewas dalam sebulan." Yamada lalu membaca file Naoto sekali lagi. "Ah, benar. Di sini disebutkan, bahwa Naoto sudah dalam kondisi sakaw saat ditemukan. Ternyata memangsa manusia bisa berubah menjadi seperti kecanduan."

"Seram," Otoya merinding. "Mengingatkanku akan kasus Jack The Ripper di Inggris. Jangan-jangan itu ulah vampir juga karena sampai sekarang tetap misterius."

"Jack apa tadi?"

"Ah, itu cerita dari temanku yang orang Inggris. Itu kasus pada akhir abad ke-19 di London. Jack membunuh lima wanita dengan kejam dalam beberapa hari. Jack The Ripper hanya julukan karena memang pelakunya tak pernah terungkap."

Berarti sosok vampir ada tiga, pikir Otoya menyimpulkan. Pertama adalah _Daywalker_, kondisi normal yang membuat mereka nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia kecuali bisa membuat mereka mengeluarkan asap di bawah sinar matahari. Lalu, _Half-way_ yang menunjukkan identitas sejati mereka seperti di mitos-mitos (kebanyakan mitos bahkan hanya mengatakan taring saja). Dan yang terakhir adalah _Chimera_; monster bersayap kelelawar, berkulit kasar, dan bermuka buruk.

Melihat Otoya tampak berpikir, Yamada pun semakin terkagum-kagum dengannya. "Kurenai-san, rasanya tak banyak yang bisa saya ungkapkan pada Anda. Anda justru banyak menghadirkan cerita baru kepada saya seperti mengenai keberadaan organisasi vampir dan asumsi lain bahwa Chimera muncul karena pola makan yang terlalu rakus."

Otoya menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu hanya kebetulan saja aku tercetus demikian."

"Itu sudah sangat membantu sekali. Sekarang ini teori mengenai vampir masih banyak yang berdasarkan asumsi. Tuan Mamoru beruntung sekali mendapatkan orang seperti Anda."

Tadinya ia merendah tapi jika terus disanjung seperti itu Otoya akan merasa besar kepala, "Hahahaha... Memang aku jenius yang hanya ada sekali dalam 100 tahun."

Yamada pun ikut tertawa. "Benar, hahahaha..."

Tak ada orang lain selain mereka di dalam perpustakaan, dan tak ada yang merasa keributan mendengarnya. Yamada senang bisa bercanda dengan salah seorang pembasmi. Mana pernah ia merasakan aura seceria ini jika berbicara dengan pembasmi, apalagi ketika membicarakan vampir. Yang ada justru kesuraman karena pekerjaan mereka selalu berhubungan dengan darah dan kelamnya malam. Bahkan hawa dingin itu sudah terasa sebelum mereka memulai misi pertama karena pahitnya masa lalu mereka. Otoya memang belum diterjunkan. Ia jadi ingat betapa merdu suara biola yang ia dengat tadi, berharap hati Otoya tidak akan berubah gelap setelah menjalani pekerjaan ini. Ia pun meminta Otoya memainkan biolanya yang tadi ia potong.

* * *

"Shima-san," kata Yuri masuk ke ruangan bosnya. "Katanya Anda ingin menunjukkan hasil tes Kurenai Otoya pada saya."

"Tentu saja, kau kan pasangannya. Jadi, setidaknya kau harus tahu hal ini agar dapat bekerjasama dengannya."

Yuri memperhatikan wajah Shima yang tampak berseri-seri. Memangnya tes Otoya sebagus itu ya? "Lalu, seperti apa hasilnya?"

"Kita sekalian membahasnya di sasana khusus saja. Otoya sedang menjalani tes di sana. Dia diuji oleh Tajima."

"Sasana khusus? Bagaimana hasil di sasana biasa?"

"Biasa saja sebenarnya, Kano yang berotot besar membantingnya beberapa kali. Tapi tak terlalu buruk. Ia hanya perlu banyak latihan. Tekniknya masih kurang karena beladiri bukan basic-nya. Tapi, ia menguasai apa yang dipelajarinya dengan cepat. Kurasa ia punya bakat lain selain menjadi pemusik. Bakat yang tak pernah dikembangkannya."

"Oh," ucap Yuri pendek. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia tak terlalu terkejut karena sudah melihat tanda-tanda akan kemampuan Otoya sebelum ini. Hanya saja ia masih tak ingin percaya. Dan jika memang Otoya sehebat itu, ia perlu penjelasan logis.

Seperti biasa, Yuri menyempatkan diri untuk ke markas pada sore hari sepulang kerja meski tak ada misi malam itu. Ia merasa masih perlu latihan dan rugi rasanya jika tak memanfaatkan semua fasilitas yang ada. Dan ia berharap tak menemukan Otoya di sana. Tapi saat membuka pintu sasana, ia justru melihat Otoya terduduk sambil memainkan biola. Meski mengintip, ia bisa melihat keringat yang menetes di leher Otoya. Yuri tak tahu apa yang Otoya lakukan sendirian. Setidaknya jika ada Kano atau Tajima, mungkin menarik melihatnya dihajar. Agar tidak ketahuan, Yuri pun pergi ke gym. Dan sepertinya Otoya tak terlalu suka ke ruangan itu. Memangnya latihan dua minggu ini sudah cukup ya untuk membentuk Otoya menjadi seorang pembasmi tangguh? Entahlah, semua serba cepat. Yuri sendiri juga dulu masih merasa belum siap hanya dengan gemblengan sebulan meski hatinya begitu menggebu-gebu untuk segera balas dendam. Tapi ia tahu bahwa vampir yang ia incar bukan vampir biasa.

Yuri memikirkan semua hal itu sambil berjalan bersama Shima. Mereka berdua masuk melalui pintu kecil seperti pintu untuk bagian staf di belakang panggung. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tirai besar yg menutupi kaca susu, kaca yang jika dilihat dari arah sebaliknya tampak seperti cermin. Dan cermin itu menghadap pada posisi di mana Otoya berdiri. Ia memegang tongkat sepanjang badannya yang ia ayunkan ke sana ke mari. Bukan ayunan sembarangan karena Otoya tengah menghadapi Tajima yang amat bernafsu mengalahkannya di dalam kegelapan. Shima dan Yuri lalu mengenakan sebuah google berlensa merah. Shima mematikan lampu ruangan tempatnya Yuri membuka tirai.

"Sepertinya ia sangat gesit dalam mengelak," komentar Yuri melihat Otoya.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" tanya Shima.

"Ya. Apa hubungannya seorang pemain biola, pemuda mesum, dan pembasmi vampir?" kata Yuri tanpa basa-basi mengulang apa yang pernah dikatakan Shima dulu.

Shima tertawa. "Bisa kau kesampingkan hal pemuda mesumnya?"

"Berarti tetap ada pengaruhnya antara pemusik dan pembasmi?"

"Ya," jwab Shima. "Kau tahu cara memainkan biola?"

Yuri menggeleng. "Anda tahu?"

"Tentu tidak. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak membaca teorinya. Biola tak memiliki _fret_ sebagai penanda jari seperti gitar. Kau tahu artinya?"

"Sebenarnya saya juga tidak bisa memainkan gitar. Tapi bukankah dengan adanya _fret_ tersebut, nada kita tak akan meleset saat menekan senar?"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menghapal kunci-kunci nada pada biola?"

Yuri bingung. "Entahlah, pastinya perlu latihan keras."

"Benar. Pemain biola menggunakan ingatan otot jari tangan untuk menghapal nada. Selain melatih jari, pemain biola juga harus melatih telinga sehingga dapat membedakan nada-nada sumbang, walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Namun, itu semua bukan masalah bagi Otoya."

"Ia pasti mampu menguasainya dengan cepat bukan? Saya tak terkejut untuk soal itu."

"Otoya tidak belajar memainkan biola dengan metode yang umum digunakan. Metode umum untuk pemula yaitu dengan menandai letak nada pada biola antara lain dengan selotip yang ditempelkan pada leher biola, atau dengan menggunakan _correction pen_ putih untuk menandai posisi jari. Setelah latihan dengan rajin, seorang pemula diharapkan akan dapat mengingat-ingat dan meninggalkan metode-metode di atas dan mengandalkan refleks saja. Dari hasil tes yang kudapat, Otoya memiliki kemampuan auditori yang sangat baik bahkan melebihi manusia biasa."

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan?" Kali ini ia terkejut.

"Biasanya kondisi itu dialami oleh orang buta yang ketajaman iramanya meningkat seiring proses adaptasi tapi Otoya memilikinya. Ia bisa merasakan suara sampai belasan desibel. Kau tahu artinya? Bunyi daun jatuh saja ukuran kenyaringannya sampai 33 desibel. Ini berarti Otoya bisa mendengar setiap detak jantung manusia yang berpapasan dengannya, bahkan suara desiran angin sekalipun. Kemampuannya menghapal nada berasal dari situ. Dan ketajamannya semakin meningkat seiring jumlah intensitasnya bermain biola. Kau tahu kan bahwa dalam menghayati permainannya, para pemain biola cenderung memejamkan mata? Dalam bermain biola mengetahui posisi jari bukan melalui penglihatan, tapi perasaan. Tapi apa kau lihat pemain gitar yang melakukan hal serupa? Tidak, belajar gitar dimulai dari fret. Untuk kunci-kunci tertentu mereka hapal, tapi untuk melodi mereka tetap harus melihat fret."

Jadi Otoya tak mengada-ngada saat ia berkata bisa mendengar musik di hatinya, pikir Yuri. Bukan, itu pasti konotasi untuk menyebut detak jantungnya. Berarti ia juga bisa tahu orang berbohong atau tidak dengan merasakan deru nafas dan mendengar deru jantung. Dan benar, kegelapan bukan masalah bagi Otoya. Ia pasti bisa mendengar setiap langkah dan gerakan Tajima.

"Tapi, unggul di kegelapan saja tidak cukup. Bagaimana dengan kecepatan reaksinya?"

"Jika sudah berhubungan dengan indera pendengar, Otoya memiliki reflek dan daya tangkap yang sangat tinggi. Begitu Otoya mendengar suatu lagu untuk kali pertama, ia akan langsung hapal nadanya dan dapat memainkannya dengan biola tanpa meleset sekali coba. Tes menembaknya juga di luar dugaan. Saat kau bilang ia langsung mampu menembak di lingkaran kedua itu kebetulan. Ia tak terlalu mengandalkan indera penglihatannya. Beberapa tembakan dalam kondisi papan yang diam di tempat tak membuatnya menembak dengan mulus, persentase keberhasilannya hanya 40%. Tapi saat papan itu bergerak, entah apa yang ia dengar, mungkin saja decitan mesin, atau bisa jadi sapuan angin, keakuratannya justru meningkat menjadi 85%. Ia bahkan bisa menembak dengan ikut bergerak dari arah berlawanan. Mungkin itu sama halnya dengan orang yang memiliki ketajaman penglihatan. Yang jelas, ia mampu membaca arah gerakan dari suara. Bahkan, ninja yang melompati dua pohon paling cepat sekalipun seolah menghilangkan bayangannya di balik dedaunan untuk mengelabui penglihatan tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya dari Otoya. Dan Otoya masih bisa membidiknya."

"Tapi tetap ada kelemahannya kan? Jika terlalu peka terhadap suara, bagaimana jika berada di ruang yang sangat berisik? Bukankah itu untuk menyamarkan suara?"

"Katanya Otoya pernah didesak untuk pindah jurusan menjadi konduktor karena bisa mengenali jenis suara yang dihasilkan alat musik apapun dan membedakan nada sampai sekecil apapun dalam harmonisasi orkestra. Tapi ia tidak suka hanya karena ruang berekspresinya kurang bebas sebab ia menciptakan lagu dengan mencoba-coba nada dan itu berarti ia harus menguasai seluruh alat musik terlebih dahulu. Ia tak bisa optimal jika harus lebih banyak menghapal not balok dengan membaca dan mencatat partitur. Jika memang ia jenius, aku bisa membayangkan ia akan menciptakan suatu harmoni musik dari suara-suara apapun yang masuk ke telinganya. Entahlah, mungkin suara deru mobil, suara orang yang sedang memperbaiki got, suara klakson, bahkan suara langkah pejalan kaki, dan sebagainya saar melintas di jalanan. Memang itu perlu sedikit konsentrasi agar ia tak merasakan sekedar kebisingan seperti yang kita biasa rasakan. Intinya, kamu tak bisa menyetel radio terlalu keras jika isi acaranya tidak dapat membuat kosentrasinya menjadi menikmati radio untuk berharap ia tak mendengarmu kabur saat membuka pintu depan. Semuanya tergantung konsentrasinya ke mana dan ia bisa menciptakan kondisi itu. Jika memang ia konsentrasi untuk mendengar setiap gerakan lawan, suara lain dapat dihalaunya. Jika memang ia memutuskan konsentrasi di banyak hal, ya itu bisa saja ia lakukan meski tetap ada jeda waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mengubah reaksi dari konsentrasi satu ke lainnya."

Menyusahkan kalau begitu, pikir Yuri. Jadi, aku bahkan tak akan bisa kabur meski mengendap-endap di balik punggungnya saat Otoya sedang menerima telepon sekalipun?

"Kinetisnya juga bagus meski tak sebaik auditorinya. Tadi kukatakan bukan bahwa hal dasar yang harus dimiliki untuk memainkan biola adalah ingatan nada dan ingatan otot jari?"

Yuri mengangguk. Ah, itu sama juga dengan orang buta yang mempelajari dan memahami sesuatu dengan meraba.

"Kau lihat bagaimana Otoya menghapal gerakan Tajima? Ia menyerap semua serangan yang mengenainya, Teknik bertarungnya masih di bawah Tajima, kita bisa menilai dari jenis serangannya yang cukup monoton. Namun ia cenderung oportunis dan tak pernah ragu-ragu dalam mengambil tindakan. Jika Tajima tak mengubah pola menyerangnya, Otoya akan selalu mengambil celah. Dan ia belajar bertarung dengan meniru gerakan Tajima, mencoba melakukan teknik yang sama. Dan dalam kegelapan, gerakan Otoya tentunya menjadi lebih sulit ditebak bagi Tajima. Sebaliknya, apapun gerakan Tajima, Otoya bisa mengantisipasinya dari faktor suara."

Sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Shima, Yuri pun semakin memfokuskan diri melihat Otoya yang dengan tangkas mengindari tebasan tongkat Tajima. Sambil mengubah posisinya, ia menghunuskan tongkatnya ke samping dan menyapu kaki Tajima hingga pria itu harus menghindar. Jika tak menghindar dan andai itu katana betulan, betisnya pasti pergelangan kakinya sudah lepas dari pahanya Tajima jatuh terlentang dengan bunyi gedebuk.

"Tapi kemampuan visualnya rata-rata," lanjut Shima. "Otoya tak begitu suka membaca. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ia tak bisa menghapal lagu dengan hanya membaca not balok. Saat masih SMP dulu, ia lumayan sering membolos jika gurunya mulai mengulang-mengulang materi yang masih tak dipahami teman-temannya di kelas. Ia juga membolos jika gurunya lebih menekankan muridnya untuk membuka buku daripada menerangkan di depan. Ia tipe yang begitu saja mengekspresikan apa yang tak ia suka dan ia suka, benar-benar orang yang apa adanya, jujur, dan sangat terbuka. Yang jelas, saat membolos itu ia juga sempat terlibat beberapa tawuran. Mungkin kemampuan berkelahinya sedikit terasah karena hal ini."

Otoya menunggu Tajima berdiri. Ia sendiri merasakan beberapa memar di sekujur tubuhnya karena terkena pukulan tongkat tapi belum pernah Tajima membuatnya terjatuh. Mendengar saja tidak cukup, pikir Otoya. Ia sadar bahwa ia lebih banyak menghindar dan menangkis daripada membalas serangan Tajima. Semua serangan balasannya hanya karena memanfaatkan celah yang terbuka sesekali tapi selalu kena. Namun seiring ia menghapal setiap serangan yang ia terima, ia semakin bisa membuahkan serangan lain dengan menirutunya. Awalnya, Otoya monoton menebas secara vertikal ke bawah dan horizontal di daerah badan. Sebaliknya, Tajima banyak melakukan variasi seperti menusuk dengan ujung tongkat, menebas secara diagonal yang menyerang batas bahu dan leher, menebas ke atas, menebas kaki, menyelinap ke belakang lawan. Sebelunnya, Tajima mulai frustasi karena tebasannya seolah hanya membelah udara akibat Otoya selalu menghindar plus refleknya secepat serangannya datang. Otoya pun merasa harus cepat menyudahi latihan ini. Ia harus cepat menghapal dan meniru gerakan Tajima. Dan gotcha! Ia akhirnya membuat lawan tersungkur duluan.

Dari balik kegelapan, ia akhirnya merasakan Tajima memasang kuda-kuda kembali. Tajima pun menebaskan tongkatnya dari arah samping. Saat Otoya menghindarinya –dengan mudah– , Tajima mencekal lengan Otoya.

"Eit, kali ini serangan apa nih?" ujar Otoya. Mereka kan sedang menggunakan senjata? Otoya mulai memahami hal baru kembali, bahwa meski demikian, menggunakan tangan kosong tetap masih bisa dipakai.

Tajima memelintir lengan Otoya dan berusaha untuk membantingnya. Tapi Otoya lebih cepat. Dengan menggunakan momentum mereka, Otoya mendarat di atas kaki, berputar balik, hingga berhadapan kembali dengan Tajima. Lalu, ia yang baru saja mempelajari sesuatu kembali dari Tajima, langsung menarik singlet pria itu. Dengan satu gerakan manis, Otoya melompat ke belakang, dan dengan bantuan kakinya yang menjorok dada Tajima, ia melemparnya ke seberang.

"Oi, Tajima. Bagaimana jika sampai di sini saja?"

"Tidak," erang Tajima sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Apa maksud dari pelajaran ini?"

"Ketekunan," tukas Tajima. "Dan kesabaran dalam melawan musuh yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sudah kalah. Vampir selalu begitu, terlebih lagi dalam kondisi Chimera."

Tajima berusaha memukul Otoya dengan ujung tongkatnya. Lagi-lagi Otoya mampu mengindari serangan itu dengan mudah. Kali ini ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Tajima, memutar tangannya hingga tongkatnya terlepas, lalu menyikut dagu Tajima dengan cukup keras sehingga Tajima tahu bahwa Otoya bisa melakukannya. Selanjutnya, Otoya mengirim Tajima terbang lagi.

"Darimana kau pelajari gerakan itu?" tanya Tajima mengusap dagunya.

"Hanya mengingat cara berkelahi saat masih SMP," jawab Otoya enteng.

Di ruangan terpisah, Shima menyalakan lampu dan melepas google-nya. Tajima bisa melihat cahaya dari balik kaca susu yang menandakan bahwa tes sudah cukup dan selesai. Yuri pun ikut melepas google. Yuri mencoba menyimpulkan. Jadi, Otoya memiliki kelebihin auditori dan kinetis seperti orang buta? Yuri ingat saat pertama kali mencoba latihan di sasana khusus itu. Ia harus belajar menjadi seperti orang buta namun Otoya sudah memiliki bekal itu. Yuri menilai bahwa untuk saat ini Tajima tetap lebih berpengalaman. Semakin banyak pembasmi terjun dalam pertempuran maka kemampuan dan instingnya akan semakin meningkat. Jika mereka mengulang duel kembali di sasana satunya, bisa jadi Otoya kalah seperti saat melawan Kano. Namun seperti kata pepatah, _practice make a perfect_, Otoya pasti akan melampaui Tajima bahkan semua pembasmi di sini setelah beberapa bulan jika dilihat dari potensi tersembunyi yang memicu perkembangan pesatnya. Sepertinya, hasil keseluruhan tesnya sudah jelas. Oh iya, ada satu hasil yang belum disebut.

"Bagaimana dengan tes kesehatan?' tanya Yuri.

"Ia sangat prima,".jawab Shima. "Ada sedikit keanehan pada struktur tulangnya, aku tidak tahu secara tepatnya Yang jelas, hal itu justru membuat ketahanan tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Ia kuat menerima banyak serangan dan masih dapat berdiri."

Shima lalu mengangkat kepalanya tanda baru ingat sesuatu, "Soal apa hubungannya dengan pemuda mesum, bagaimana kalau langsung kau tes saja?"

Yuri tersenyum girang mendengarnya. Ia melihat Shima mengedipkan mata kirinya sebelum keluar ruangan. Tak lama, Otoya muncul dari balik pintu penghubung antara ruangan tempat Yuri berada dengan sasana tadi.

"Hai, Yuri. Kau pasti terpesona denganku tadi kan?" kata Otoya dengan nada mesumnya.

Yuri menoleh pada Otoya. "Belum."

"Wah, kalau begitu aku harus menunjukkan yang lebih hebat lagi," katanya semakin bergairah. "Mumpung aku masih dalam kondisi panas."

"Berarti kau tak keberatan kan?" tanya Yuri.

"Oh, tentu saja. Mari kita lanjutkan tes kekuatan pria di sasana. Tajima sudah keluar. Atau kalau kamu tak suka, kita pindah tempat saja di rumahku."

Yuri mengernyit. Pasti apa yang dipikirkannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Otoya. Ia pun pura-pura merasa terbujuk."Aku senang kalau kau mau lanjut."

"Benarkah?"

"Tutup matamu."

Otoya pun menuruti Yuri. Ia sudah senyam-senyum dari tadi dan semakin bersemangat saat mendengar bunyi klik tanda saklar lampu kembali dimatikan. Namun bukan kecupan yang didapatnya, ia malah mendengar suara lemari terbuka, Yuri tampaknya mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Lalu ia mendengar bunyi gesekan yang beradu dengan logam seperti sebuah katana yang dilepas dari sarungnya. Otoya pun langsung menghindar saat suara desing logam yang menyibak udara itu mendekat dan melewati kepalanya.

"WHOAA! Apa-apaan ini, Yuri?" seru Otoya membuka mata.

"Lho? Katanya masih mau lanjut? Belum lelah kan?" tanya Yuri masih pura-pura tak tahu. Ia lalu menyodorkan ujung katana sejajar dengan mata Otoya dan menyerupai titik. Otoya bisa melihat kilat pedang itu yang menandakan ketajamannya. Ia pun mundur sampai ia masuk ke dalam sasana kembali.

"Itu katana tahu? KATANA!" kata Otoya mencoba mengingatkan. Bukan itu maksudnya/

Yuri tersenyum sambil terus melangkah maju, "Tentu saja aku tahu karena itu aku mengambilnya."

"Jangan bercanda. Itu bisa membunuhku"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tahu itu dan aku memang ingin membunuhmu sekarang," kata Yuri terkekeh-kekeh. "Hindarilah kalau kau memang jenius, Otoya. Lawanlah aku, jangan segan-segan."

Yuri benar-benar ingin menguji Otoya sekaligus menguji dirinya sendiri apakah ia bisa terbiasa dan bertahan di dalam kondisi gelap ini. Ia ingin menguji kekuatan dan kekompakan mereka. Sementara itu, Tajima yang berada di depan wastafel untuk menyeka keringat mendengar teriakan Otoya. Ia lalu mengabaikannya, tersenyum yakin bahwa Otoya mampu mengatasinya. Shima yang sedang membereskan berkas Otoya di ruangannya juga mendengar jeritan itu. Dan ia merasa tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia percaya sepenuhnya kepada pasangan pembasmi yang baru tersebut.

* * *

Akira memperhatikan Yuri yang masih merengut dari sejak ia datang tadi. Ia takut jika suasana hati Yuri sedang jelek, nanti gadis itu bisa-bisa bersikap tidak ramah saat menghadapi pelanggan. Akhir-akhir ini memang Yuri selalu terlihat begitu, Akira tidak tahu permasalahannya. Yang ia tahu, kadang memang Yuri terihat mengantuk namun bukan karena suasana hatinya sedang jelek. Akira tidak pernah memaksa Yuri jika gadis itu masih kecapekan akibat pertarungan semalam. Ia tahu apa yang Shima dan Yuri kerjakan tapi ia tak pernah berkomentar apa-apa. Dan, jika saat Shima datang pagi ini hendak berdiskusi dahulu dengan Yuri, berarti malamnya akan ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggu Yuri. Namun, seingat Akira, sudah dua minggu ini Yuri tidak didatangi Shima secara khusus. Dan, anehnya, memang dalam dua minggu ini suasana hatinya tidak seperti biasanya.

Akira melihat jam dinding di atas perabotnya, masih ada 30 menit lagi untuk membuka kafe dan biasanya Shima akan muncul menarik pintu. Ia lalu mendengar gemerincing bandul kecil yang ia taruh di atas pintu, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Akira menoleh, namun ia melihat pria lain yang masih muda. Dan pria itu mengenakan setelan jas, seperti kurang pas dengan usianya.

"Mald'Amour, kedengarannya nama yang indah. Tapi tahukah Paman apa artinya dalam bahasa Perancis?" kata pemuda itu.

Akira menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu tahu artinya. Ia hanya menemukan kata itu saat membuka-buka majalah di toko buku.

"Apa Paman sengaja menamainya? Mald artinya orang jahat, d' berasal dari singkatan de yang artinya dari, lalu Amour itu nama sebuah propinsi di Perancis. Akan lebih bagus jika namanya Maid'Amore atau Aimer. Artinya pelayan wanita yang akan melayani dengan penuh cinta," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Akira mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Untung saja ia belum pernah kedatangan tamu asing yang benar-benar tahu arti kata itu. Ia baru membuka kafe dua tahun lalu. Dan, hey! Siapa orang ini? Selain Shima, tak akan ada orang lain yang membuka pintu yang masih bertuliskan "CLOSED." Lagipula, seingatnya tidak ada pelanggannya yang menenteng koper kecil berbentuk aneh seperti itu.

"Ah, di mana bidadariku? Kurasa ia orang yang sangat rajin bukan? Tidak mungkin ia belum datang," katanya lagi sambil melihat sekeliling.

Bidadari? Apakah yg ia maksud adalah Yuri? Akira mencoba berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan orang itu adalah penguntit yang selama ini telah membuat Yuri resah. Jadi dia biang keladinya?

"Aku dengar kafe ini juga kafe langganan bos bukan? Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan kemari mengingat kebiasaannya yang sudah kudengar."

Bos? Langganan? Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu Shima?

"Keluar kau, Otoya!" kata Yuri yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa baki logam yang hendak ia layangkan pada Otoya. Yuri memukul-mukul Otoya dengan baki itu dan Otoya pun menahannya dengan tangan.

"Paman, ia mau mengusir pelanggan," kata Otoya menatap Akira.

"Pelanggan apa? Kau tidak lihat bahwa kafe ini masih tutup?" seru Yuri semakin bertambah kesal.

"Hanya kurang 30 menit lagi. Kalau belum siap, aku akan menunggu," jawab Otoya.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu kafe ini?"

"Yamada."

"Apa?" Kenapa Yamada harus memberitahu Otoya, keluh Yuri.

"Bukan. Ia tak memberitahu nama kafenya kok. Bos bilang aku disuruh kemari untuk tahu apakah ada pekerjaan atau tidak."

Aha, pikir Akira sambil menepuk tangannya. Pemuda ini pasti rekan baru Yuri. Tapi, kenapa Yuri harus kesal ya?

Otoya mendekat ke meja bar. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap Yuri. "Bukankah semalam kau sudah mengakuiku?"

Yuri tersipu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga masih meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Dan, tampaknya Otoya masih ingat perkataannya sebelumnya bahwa ia sendiri tak begitu mahir menggunakan katana. Tapi Yuri serius menebaskannya karena ia yakin Otoya mampu menghindarinya. Otoya akhirnya memukul pergelangan tangan Yuri dengan tongkatnya sehingga katana-nya terlepas. Dan dalam ruangan seperti itu, Yuri sebenarnya sangat takut bahwa Otoya mungkin akan menyerangnya...dalam arti yang lain. Tapi, Otoya meraih lengan Yuri, membuatnya berdiri, dan mengusap pergelangan yang ia pukul tadi dengan lembut. Yuri pun spontan berkata bahwa besok ia sudah bersedia menerima Otoya.

"Kau lupa kalau kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" kata Otoya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Yuri langsung melempar bakinya ke muka Otoya, membuatnya terjungkal dengan kursinya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku menerimamu sebagai rekan tahu! Dan, dengan alasan itu, aku mengizinkanmu kemari. Jika sampai pukul sembilan nanti, Shima tidak datang, kau harus keluar dari kafe ini."

Otoya menyentuh hidungnya. "Lho? Kau mengakui kelembutanku kan? Aku tak akan menyerang wanita yang tidak siap." Ia segera berdiri dan menarik kedua tangan Yuri lalu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Kemarin kau mungkin tak siap, tapi malam ini pasti kau mau jika kuajak sekali lagi."

"Sinting!" Yuri berusaha melepaskan diri dari Otoya. Kenapa di otak cowok ini hanya ada masalah itu saja? Tidak bisakah ia berhenti mengejarnya?

Akira bingung melihat kejadian itu. Pantas saja suasana hati Yuri selalu jelek. Pasti pemuda ini baru bergabung dua minggu lalu, pikirnya. Ia rasa ia tidak pantas mencampuri urusan anak muda, tapi Yuri jelas tak mau dipaksa.

Suara gemerincing bandul kecil kembali terdengar, kontan ketiga orang di dalamnya menoleh melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hoo, kalian berdua sudah bersemangat rupanya," kata Shima.

"Pagi, Shima-san," kata Akira menyapa temannya.

"Pagi, bos," kata Otoya semangat. Saat perhatian Otoya teralihkan, Yuri menarik tangannya dengan keras hingga terlepas dari genggaman cowok itu. Otoya lalu menoleh pada Yuri. "Tuh, apa kubilang."

Yuri tetap tidak suka dengan keadaan itu. Rasanya ia menyesal telah mencoba melunak pada Otoya semalam. Shima pun duduk di dekat Otoya, ia memesan secangkir kopi pada Akira. Saat Akira tengah meracik kopi, Shima berbicara lagi dengan kedua pemburunya.

"Otoya, jika memperhatikan sifatmu, aku yakin kaulah yang paling tepat untuk diserahi misi kali ini."

"Oh, bos memang paling mengerti aku. Kurenai Otoya siap untuk misi malam ini," kata Otoya menunduk dan memberi hormat dengan tangan kanan yang ia dekapkan ke dada.

Yuri sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa sabar untuk mendengar apa misi kali ini jika Shima sudah mulai menyinggungya Tapi karena ada Otoya, ia berusaha menahan diri. Nanti jangan-jangan Otoya akan berpikiran macam-macam bahwa ia mau segera beraksi dengannya. Padahal bukan itu.

"Kau pasti pernah ke Roppongi," lanjut Shima.

Yuri mendelik mendegar hal itu. Roppongi? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Itu kan kawasan "panas" di Tokyo yang dipenuhi oleh klub dan para host maupun hostess. Kawasan yang juga didatangi remaja putri yang ingin mendapatkan uang dalam semalam. Kawasan penuh motel murah. Kawasan yang juga dipenuhi bar-bar dan hentakan house music sampai pagi menjelang. Kawasan yang menjadi lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk Japan Adult Video. Kawasan yang juga menjadi tempat pertemuan Yakuza dan adu balap mobil jalanan. Dan, tentunya kawasan yang menggeliat di malam hari seperti itu sangat cocok untuk vampir.

Otoya menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan meletakkan siku di atas meja. "Roppongi ya? Sudah lama aku tak ke sana. Aku lebih suka ke Ginza atau Shinjuku, hiburannya lebih berkelas. Apa vampirnya salah satu gigolo yang ada?"

"Kamu sudah bisa menebaknya. Beberapa pelanggan di klub yang bernama Dendrodium menghilang. Kemungkinan besar, vampirnya hanya satu orang. Mereka biasa menghilang di minggu pertama dan ketiga."

"Aku mau melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tapi, pasti ada uang untuk membayar mereka bukan? Gadis-gadis itu kadang rewel dan mampu membujuk untuk mengeluarkan biaya lebih demi menyenangkan mereka."

"Biaya penyelidikan pasti ada. Tapi, kau bisa patungan dengan Yuri." Shima lalu menggeser duduknya dan memandang Yuri. "Kau bersedia menyamar kembali? Nanti uang yang kau dapat dari hasil melayani bisa diberikan ke Otoya untuk membayarnya. Jadi ada perputaran uang di sana, biayanya tidak besar. Lagipula, akan lebih mudah dan cepat untuk mengawasi siapa yang kira-kira mencurigakan jika bersama-sama melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda."

Yuri belum sempat menjawab karena Otoya menyelanya, "Hoo, aku pasti akan memesanmu selalu."

"Otoya," ujar Shima. "Kalian tidak boleh terlihat saling kenal. Kau akan memesan yang lain dan Yuri akan melayani yang lain." Ia kembali lagi pada Yuri. "Ini bukan penyamaran pertamamu, tapi mungkin lebih berat. Jika kau keberatan, aku bisa menyuruh Otoya sendirian."

"Bukan begitu," tukas Yuri. "Saya justru ragu Anda memberikan misi ini kepada Otoya. Orang seperti dia justru akan terlena di dalam klub dan malah mudah terbunuh bukannya memancing vampir keluar." Ia ingat bagaimana Otoya mampu berpindah dari satu wanita ke wanita lain dengan cepat saat ia menjumpainya di Shinjuku.

"Bukankah ini misi yang bagus untuk menguji kesetiaannya?" jawab Shima pada Yuri. Shima tadi sebenarnya hendak berbisik tapi ia tahu bahwa Otoya pasti akan mendengarnya. "Kalau memang ia melupakan pekerjaan dan mudah terpikat dengan gadis lain, kurasa itu pantas untuk akhir hidupnya."

"Aku tak akan mengkhianatimu, Yuri," kata Otoya.

"Sejujurnya, aku justru ingin kau mati," jawab Yuri tajam lalu ia menoleh lagi pada Shima. "Saya anggap ini pengalaman. Menjadi gigolo itu hanya menemani bicara sebatas duduk-duduk saja bukan?"

"Kurasa demikian. Aku juga belum pernah ke sana," Shima mengerti kecemasan Yuri. Ia melirik Otoya yang menerawang ke atas dan tersenyum seolah tak sabar untuk pergi ke Roppongi. "Tanya saja padanya."

Mendengar itu, Otoya menoleh. "Mau kuajari tekniknya?" katanya mesum.

"Tidak sudi!" jawab Yuri langsung melempar pandangan ke Otoya sesaat.

Akira menyuguhkan secangkir kopi pada Shima. Shima mengangguk tanda berterima kasih. Ia menyeruputnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ratusan yen dari dompet di balik saku jasnya. Akira agak kaget melihat uangnya begitu banyak, ternyata uang itu diberikan pada Otoya, hanya recehan saja yang ia bayarkan ada Akira. Setelah selesai, Shima pun berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkan kalian. Jika masih ada yang kurang jelas, sore nanti kalian bisa menghubungiku. Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang," kata Shima melihat arlojinya. Ia menoleh pada Akira. "Sampai besok, Master."

Akira dan Yuri membungkuk menyalami Shima yang berjalan keluar dan mendorong pintu kafe. Sementara, Otoya masih terlihat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang uang yang dipegangnya dengan mata berbinar dan mulai membayangkan kehidupan malam nanti dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kerahnya ditarik.

"Kenapa kamu masih di sini? Urusan pekerjaan sudah selesai kan?"

"Tak perlukah kita membicarakan taktik?" tanya Otoya.

"Aku tak punya waktu, ini sudah pukul sembilan. Pelanggan yang sebenarnya akan mulai berdatangan dan kau sangat mengganggu di sini." Yuri pun mendorong Otoya keluar.

"Hei, aku akan membeli sesuatu kok," kata Otoya tidak melawan.

Yuri terus mendorongnya dengan kasar sampai keluar pintu. Mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang yang mengenakan jaket kulit dengan motif bulu di kerahnya. Melihatnya, Yuri segera melepaskan Otoya dan membalik tanda "CLOSED" menjadi "OPEN" di pintunya. Otoya berbalik dan berusaha masuk kembali tapi ia dihalangi oleh orang itu.

"Nona, bisa saya bantu mengusirnya?" kata pria yang juga mengenakan kacamata berlensa coklat itu.

"Maaf merepotkan, tuan," jawab Yuri. Yuri berharap Otoya tidak membuat citra kafe Mald'amour turun gara-garanya. "Silakan Anda masuk saja."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata pria itu tersenyum. Ia lalu menarik punggung jas Otoya, mengangkatnya ke atas, dan melemparnya begitu saja seperti membuang barang.

Otoya mendarat dengan kedua kakinya meski terhuyung-huyung mencari keseimbangan. Ia melihat pria itu masuk dan pintu tertutup kembali. Otoya menilai kekuatannya melebihi Kano yang bertubuh kekar karena bisa melemparnya cukup jauh. Orang itu ramping tapi Otoya bisa merasakan struktur tulangnya yang besar dan kokoh. Otoya masih belum menyerah dan hendak kembali, sekaligus ia terlupa akan sesuatu.

"Ah, Yuri. Biolaku," katanya mendekat tapi dari dalam ia sudah disambut dengan lemparan kotak biola yang mengenai wajahnya. Kali ini ia tidak siap menerimanya. Dan, ia lebih khawatir biolanya mengalami kerusakan daripada wajahnya.

* * *

**A/N: Kano, Tajima, dan Yamada adalah OC**


End file.
